A Change in the Night Gives Way to a Different Morning
by Chemistry-Deaf
Summary: An accident caused a Namek from the future to be sent to the past. This cause his ship to malfunction and he can't return. He has to wait for his friends to get him. In the meantime, he has to adapt. How does his influence change the timeline? Current: Season 2
1. Prologue pt 1

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 1- Daimao of the Night**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** I have been working on this idea for a long time since it appeared to my head. It all started when I noticed Piccolo's children was named. I played an instrument and was disappointed that this instrument did not appear in any fanfics. So, I took it to myself to have him appear! I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

The inky darkness was filled with different kinds of light and sounds. The quarter moon was steadily rising above the horizon. The plains were close to a young forest where various insects buzzed and chirped. They all ignored a ship that had randomly appeared during the late afternoon.

This ship did not fall through the atmosphere, but it had a horrible crash. A large gaping crack stretched from the top to two-thirds to the bottom. The machinery was partly broken causing all lights to flicker out and its tumble made various dents. A groan was heard in the inky depth of the ship, and a pair of eyes slowly open to the majestically of the night. Those eyes barely saw the moon and the stars. The noises of the insects assaulted his sensitive ears as well as the ringing from the loud crash, mainly the haul shrieking as it ripped. He moved to the crack and attempted to ease out. A four digit hand with sharp black talons grasped the broken wall. He strained with effort to leave the ship.

As soon as his body was mostly out, he lost his balance and fell out. He was shaking slightly from the effort. Various cuts and bruises marred his body was in different stages of healing. The worse two was a horrible gash from his chest to his side before stopping at his hips and the most recent one from his knee to his ankle from falling out of the ship. The clothes he wore was torn and burned. His pained eyes gazed his surroundings before he picked up a sound. It was that sound he needed, running water.

With that thought, he stood up with difficulty. He felt so thirsty he could go crazy. He tried running when the two horrible gashes warned him causing him to fall. He got up more slowly and limped. As he limped to the water, he stumbled and tripped before crawling. The moon was almost to the top of the hemisphere when he made it. He drank greedily.

Having no strength left, he slipped to a deep slumber. A few minutes later, a submarine broke through the surface.

The sub had seen better days. The hatch opened as it land to the shore, a few meters away from the injured man. The crew was a short dog and a tall woman, and they came out looking terrible. A few feet away from them was a big ship made for the sky. In front of the quiet airship was a short blue imp with colorful clothes and hat was pacing impatiently. When he heard the sub break surface, he turned his attention to his minions. He had left the ship when he received a call from them.

"We got it, sir," the woman said as she and her partner carried a pot. The imp ran to the chest excitedly. They dropped the chest as the imp stopped and showing eager as the minions panted.

"At last! With this imprisoned demon, we can rule the world!" He giggled as he imagine many people cheering him. His minions were happy for him.

"So, are you going to open it?" the dog asked, excitedly.

"Silence, Shu! I'll open it when I'm ready!" Both flinched and stand at attention. After growling at his nearly incompetent minions, he looked at the pot with awe and rubbed his hands. He slowly walked to the pot and eagerly unlocked it. He slowly lift the lid and a pale green light shown through the thin crack. Then, a force of wind blew those three away from the pot as the lid flew open with a bang. The hinges broke from the force. They hugged together in fear as the swirling lights came out of the pot. They formed a shape of a man as it descend in front of the pot.

The lights slowly glowed down revealing the imprisoned demon. He was very old based on the numbered winkles his bald head has. His face has a hooked nose, pointy ears, and antennae. He wore dark navy robe with a red circle and kanji symbol and soft red cape. It was a very long time since he last stood and lost balance. They could see his skin was a dark green with a dull yellow-brown patches over some of his major muscles on his arms outlined in dull red.

Neither said a word. Then, the imp picked up some courage in his shaking body and walked up to him. "Ah, welcome sir!" He jumped when the aged demon looked at him. "We have heard all about your quest for world domination." His minions nodded quickly in agreement with this imp. "Since I saved you from that cursed pot, I will make a deal with you." The demon stared, debating in his head before making himself comfortable.

"What kind of a deal?" His low voice startled his audience and they could hear the demand of respect and fear.

"Ah, I-I know a lot of interesting information! I will give you any information I have to offer and after you conquered the world, you will give us a part of it."

He hummed in thoughtful amused tone before opening his eyes. "I agree to the deal."

"G-g-great! Let get you in my airship and we will have a wonderful discussion!" The demon was already getting up. He had sensed a ki similar to his own nearby during the conversation and was inspecting it. He looked over and the imp noticed. He looked at the same direction. "What are you looking at?"

"I sensed my own kin. I am sure they had perished before I sealed away... Go get him." His glare was enough to send a message. The imp quickly ordered his minions to go and do the demon's biding while he led the demon on his ship. It wasn't long when they brought a very injured demon on board. The older demon had created a chair and sat on it as the minions got on with the younger demon. He saw the terrible wounds and swore that he will get revenge against whoever did this to him.

The injured demon was quickly stripped, cleansed, and bandaged. They soon put him on a mattress with a blanket in front of the chair that seated the older demon, sleeping. The older demon watch over him as the ship set flight. The imp had provided excellent information in regard to the dragon balls and a tournament coming soon. He smiled in deep thought as he planned out his world domination.

* * *

The entire prologue is the Demon King Piccolo Saga, but I don't know how many parts I am going to type up. Once that's over, the story really begins.


	2. Prologue pt 2

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 2- Service to the Daimao**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** The instrument I play is my character's name.

* * *

It ache. The bandaged demon squirmed uncomfortably due to the tight wrapping and the sun had hit his eyelids. As he start to wake up, a pang of thirst hit him. He open his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and blinding light. He turned from the lights and saw feet. Quickly a blue imp came to view. "Hey, he's waking up!" Two more came. It was a tall girl with long straight black hair and a dog in a ninja outfit.

"He still look terrible," the girl commented. The injured demon grunted as he struggled to sit up. His head was starting to pound, and he attempt to steady it. He was quick to notice the bandages.

As he inspected the the rest of his bandaged body, a deep voice said, "Good to see you awake." He turned to the owner of the voice and saw the aged demon. "I'm surprised to see another of my kin here. What's your name?"

It took a moment for the younger demon to find his voice. "M-my name is Zuw-no-Saxophone. My name is Saxophone."

"Interesting name. I am Daimao Piccolo. Would you be my right hand man until you're fully healed?" Saxophone had a moment of recognition in his eyes when he heard "Piccolo".

He did not think long before giving a slight bowing of his head. "I would be honored."

"Do you desire anything, child?"

"I am thirsty and I wish for clothes."

"Ah, well, we do have a wide selection of beverages you can choose from!" the imp told him.

"Who are the three of you?"

"Oh! How silly of me! I am Pilaf. My minions here are Mai and Shu." They gave Saxophone cheerful faces, but a close inspection shows light sweating. "Now, go get our guest something to drink!" Mai and Shu jumped from Pilaf's orders and scampered off.

"Stand up," Piccolo ordered Saxophone and he complied. Pilaf quickly turned around as Piccolo extend a hand. A light glowed over Saxophone's body. Once it dimmed, the bandages were gone. In it's place, he wore navy pants, purple cloth belt, red leg warmers, and light brown shoes. Most of the injures he had was healing nicely except for the two nasty ones. The one on his leg was hidden by his pants, but the side was barely covered. It had a horrible purple and black color with a faint green skin. Seeing it, Piccolo growled. "Who did that to you?"

"I don't know. It must have a stray piece," Saxophone responded. "May I add another clothing, Master?" Piccolo was surprised to hear the injury was an accident rather than a fight. He allowed Saxophone to add another clothing. It didn't take Saxophone long to create a black tank top with Piccolo's symbol on the back. It covered most of the ugly scar.

Mai walked back with Shu in tow with a cup of orange liquid. She stopped in front of Saxophone noticing his outfit. "Here's some juice for you. I'm sure you'll like it." He looked at the glass before taking it from her and slowly sip it. Deciding that it was good, he continue drinking it. Piccolo waved Saxophone to his side, and he complied while finishing the glass.

"You were talking about the dragon balls earlier before Saxophone woke up. Continue with your explanation," Piccolo ordered Pilaf.

He jumped and moved in front of Piccolo. The fear was evidence on his face and hands. "Ah yes, where was I? Right! To make a wish, one have to collect all seven dragon balls, call upon the dragon, and we can make our wish!"

"A wish? That sounds very interesting. It would help in achieving my goals."

"Oh, that's perfect! You want to take over the world as well?"

Daimao laughed. "I don't need the Dragon Balls to rule the world. My goal is Eternal Youth! With my young body, I can make evil rule forever!"

"So nice to know that we are on the same team! Since we did rescue you from that pot and your kin, hee hee."

"And?"

"Oh, nothing! I just want to make sure of our deal. We are still getting a portion of you kingdom, right?"

"Don't worry too much. I will give you a kingdom to rule as per our agreement, but I don't think we are done talking."

"Huh? Oh, right! The tournament! There's a place where many martial artists from all over the world gather to compete. And- You want something Saxophone?" Piccolo looked over to see him trying to get someone attention.

"Yeah, Mai. Could you refill my glass?" Indeed, it was empty. Mai was surprised to be called, but she quickly walked up to retrieve the cup. She walked out with the cup. He noticed everyone else staring at him. "What? I wasn't trying to interrupt. Continue with your conversation, Diamao."

The next 10 minutes were filled with Pilaf telling Piccolo all he know about the tournament and the radar he possess. The next hour, Pilaf and his minions wished they have a bucket. Mai was given that chance when Saxophone had her refill the glass. The other two tried to do the same thing, but Saxophone did not want to bend down to retrieve the glass from them.

A new demon was added to the room and was named Tambourine.

* * *

**A/N:** Have you guess the instrument I play? It's a saxophone! Now you know why I wanted to create a character with that name. I will be working through the prologue whether I got reviews or not. After that, I would like some reviews as I go through the story.


	3. Prologue pt 3

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 3- Demon Children and Diamao**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** I'm on a roll...

* * *

It was afternoon when Tambourine came back from his first mission. He held an orange ball with 4 darker orange stars and a packet of papers. He approached Diamao handing him the Dragon Ball.

"So, this is a Dragon Ball." Piccolo held it and turned the ball around to observe it more closely. There was a hint of amusement from him. "Just seven more and my wish will be granted."

"Yes, Master. I also have the packet of papers of the top ten Martial Artists. This mission was very easy, but I hope I didn't mess it up," Tambourine said holding a good stack of papers.

"You did well, Tambourine. Place them up."

Tambourine moved to the wall in front of Piccolo and start putting them up. The fourth page he recognized. "The bald kid is an expert? Well, that makes one less to worry about!" As he crumpled up the paper, one of the poster slipped out of his grasp. Mai picked it up and gasped. Saxophone was hovering in meditation after his fill of juice. He was quickly out of it when Mai ran to Pilaf for his attention. Luckily, he didn't fall on his injured side.

"Pilaf! Look at this!"

"What?" He looked at the poster. "AAH! Is this for real? Now I understand why he's so strong. He managed to make it to the finals!"

"Him? Oh, I killed him too," Tambourine said behind them. They whipped around in surprise. By this time, Saxophone had gotten up and stretched. He stopped quickly when pain from his side shot up. He went over to get a better look at the poster that got Pilaf so worked up. "So, he was a finalist? The others must be weak."

"Or tired," Saxophone spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "He did fight at the tournament, Tambourine. I wouldn't be surprised if given enough rest he could fight you better."

"Whatever. It would be best if all of them was weak but stay on your guard, Tambourine," Piccolo interrupted before Saxophone and Tambourine could continue to argue. "If they have any knowledge of Evil Containment Wave, it's a straight ticket to the pot. Your next mission is to kill all remaining experts and anybody else in you way! Don't disappoint me. After this, no one can stop us!"

"As you command, Diamao Piccolo!" Tambourine shouted and walked to the hatch. Once it was open and he flew out laughing. Pilaf and his minions start doubting about the deal when Piccolo was freed.

Saxophone looked over to Piccolo. "Diamao, didn't you have to collect the Dragon Balls?"

"Yes, I was planning to make another demon. Unless, you have a better idea."

"I do. Send me, Diamao. I can and I will collect the Dragon Balls for you."

"You think you can handle that task?" Piccolo noticed a determined face on Saxophone and decided to give him a shot. "Fine, show me the position of the next Dragon Balls."

Pilaf jumped when given an order and scrambled over to the radar globe. Mai pressed it on. Pilaf found the closest one and Saxophone got a good look at the relative position of the airship to the nearest Dragon Ball. "We could land for you," Pilaf offered.

"No, just open the hatch," Saxophone told him. The hatch opened and Saxophone jumped down. After a few meters down, Saxophone kicked the air causing him to fly forward.

It didn't take long for Saxophone to reach land. He brought up a mental picture of roughly where the Dragon Ball might be and start scanning the ground. At first, he picked out the animals' low ki levels. Then, two higher ki levels caught his attention and changed direction. He was going fast enough that his ears only heard wind. As he got closer, he dropped out of flight and landed near two short but powerful kids. The rough landing caused pain to the healing scar on his leg. He hissed.

He slowly stood to his full height and noticed them staring at him. He was about to snap at them for staring when he saw the Dragon Ball around the taller kid. "Looks like I don't have to ask you where the Dragon Ball is. Could I have that around your neck?"

"Huh? You want this?" The taller kid picked up the Dragon Ball. "Why should I give it to you?"

"He almost look like the monster I fought. But, he wants the Dragon Ball... That makes him a friend of the assassin that killed Krillin! And, that makes him my enemy!" the shorter with wild hair growled out.

"I'm sure we could work out a deal," Saxophone said.

"A deal? Hm, I am hungry..." the taller kid pondered.

"Hey, monster!" the shorter one yelled out. Saxophone glanced at him. "You look almost like the guy that killed my best friend! But, you don't have wings and wearing a shirt!"

"... Are you talking about Tambourine?" Saxophone asked.

"Yes, he's the one I'm after."

Saxophone broke into a grin. "I thought I recognized you. He boasted about killing two already. Guess he lied since you are not dead."

"Grr! I'll crush you!"

"Forget it. You prefer to crush Tambourine over me, anyway. Also, I have interest in the Dragon Ball not the fact you're still alive."

"About the Dragon Ball. I will give it to you if you can get me dinner," the taller kid interrupted.

"... That can be done easily enough. Give me a minute." With that, Saxophone left. True to his word, a minute later he has three animals killed. He dropped them unceremoniously to the ground. The taller kid stared at it, watering. He was about to run to them when Saxophone stopped him. "Hold it. I would like the Dragon Ball for the food."

* * *

**A/N: **I believe four or five more parts of this Saga, the prologue will be over and the next arc will begin.


	4. Prologue pt 4

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 4- Revenge for Tambourine**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** There's a lot of snow outside. It's really pretty.

* * *

Saxophone stopped the tall kid from getting the carcass and want the Dragon Ball around his neck.

"Why is everyone going about this stupid thing? If it's get me food, I don't care. You can have it!" the tall kid replied, fumbling with the necklace.

"Hey! Don't give it to him!" the shorter kid yelled.

"Why not? He got me food unlike you, thief."

"Well, he is a nice guy, but he's allies with Tambourine! I cannot forgive him!"

"Still hung up about that?" They looked at Saxophone. "Then again, he didn't do a good job of killing you."

"Yeah, and he killed my best friend and my nimbus cloud! He makes me so mad!"

"So, you want a rematch?"

"Yeah! You could arrange that?"

"I have to contact my superior, but I will make sure he come." Saxophone moved up for better telegraphic connection and initiate it. _Diamao? I have a problem._ Saxophone repeated his statement two more time until Piccolo responded.

_What is it, Saxophone?_ He sounded weary. Pilaf was probably annoying him again._  
_

_I found that kid that Tambourine said he killed. _Saxophone send a picture of the wild hair kid he just saw.

_WHAT?! He's alive? _Saxophone almost broke the connection due to his Diamao's outrage.

_Yes, and in full strength too. He wishes to fight Tambourine._

_Why can't you fight him?_

_I'm sure you're aware that I am not fully healed right now. Plus, my orders were to collect Dragon Balls. You didn't say I had to fight them for it._

Piccolo scowled through the mind link. _Fine, I'll contact Tambourine and send him to your location._

_Great! I'll leave with the Dragon Ball when Tambourine gets here. _Saxophone waited for Piccolo to close the mind link before coming down. He had a small amused smile. He noticed the taller kid already cooking his kill. He was about to walk up to him when the shorter wilder hair stopped him.

"So, is he coming?"

"Yes, he is. I will leave with the Dragon Ball when he gets here."

After several minutes, Tambourine arrives. He saw the tall kid finishing up the second carcass, Saxophone meditating while floating, and the wild hair kid eating fish. Saxophone already has the Dragon Ball around his neck. He opened his eyes as Tambourine landed.

"Heh, I was hoping you were joking when Diamao sent word that he's still alive," Tambourine snarled to Saxophone while pointing out to the wild haired.

"It's not my fault that you couldn't make sure he stays dead," Saxophone replied.

"Says the weakling. You can't kill them, so you had me to abandoned my seventh one to fight him again?"

"You're the fighting freak Diamao created. I'm not here to clean up your mess, winged buffoon."

Tambourine growled. "I don't care if Diamao took you in! After I kill him, you're next!"

"Whatever, I'm taking the Dragon Ball back." With that, Saxophone took flight back to the airship. He arrived as promised with the Dragon Ball. "Here, Diamao, the Dragon Ball." Saxophone pulled the Dragon Ball that the string broke. He gave it to Piccolo. He turned to Pilaf saying, "Where's the next one?"

"Ah, right! Mai! The radar!"

"Yes, sir!" Mai pressed the button for the globe to come down. Seven blinking dots were shown on the globe. Two were blinking inside the airship shape and three were already together.

"No way! Someone else is also collecting the Dragon Balls?!" Pilaf shouted in surprise.

"That's no surprise. That squirt probably have friends," Saxophone replied. "Looks like they found the third one." Indeed they have. The three dots were moving to a fourth one closest to them. "Since they are after that one, I'll go to the other one." Without another word, he took off.

Even though Saxophone knows the location of the Dragon Ball, it doesn't help that he has no radar to accurately pin-point that little thing. He sighed in irritation. Piccolo has been helpful with his coordinates in relative to his position though it was quickly cut off. He sensed his Diamao was angry and ignored his attempts for contact. He finally found it and quickly sped up to the airship.

As he got closer to the previous location of the airship, he noticed it wasn't there. He slowed down and searched for Diamao's ki. It didn't take long to find him. It was back at where the wild haired kid was and both kis were clashing. Worried for his Diamao, he changed direction. He found the airship with Pilaf and his minions scrambling around in fear. "What are you morons yelling about?" They stopped and stared at Saxophone who was crouching on the railing before stepping down.

"We-well, that kid managed to get a good hit on Diamao Piccolo!" Pilaf screamed in fear. Saxophone raised a brow ridge. "That kid's a monster!"

"I'm aware of that. You guys seem to not know that Diamao Piccolo and I are monsters as well." Saxophone walked pass them and looked down. He chuckled at their stares. "Besides, he seemed to have a hand of the situation." They ran back to see the action as Piccolo walked to hole. He reached down and picked up a very injured wild haired kid. Piccolo was quick to punch him in the face. Saxophone couldn't see the kid biting him, but he did see Piccolo throwing him down in anger. The kid scrambled away to create some distance before getting up.

"It's stunning! You are definitely stronger than any human I faced," Piccolo's low voice carried over the airship's noise. "Too bad for you, I have to kill you. But, that thought makes me glad!" When the kid put his hands out, Piccolo froze. Saxophone was slightly puzzled. He did hear "HA!" from the kid as a light blue energy ball shot from his hands to Piccolo. The smoke from the blast cleared up to show Piccolo uninjured. He wasn't even phased by the attack. "Well, I believe it's time to stop messing around. Time for you to die."

* * *

**A/N: **Soon, the Dragon Balls will come together!


	5. Prologue pt 5

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 5- Piccolo's Fear: Mafuba!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** I should be studying for my finals.

* * *

"Time for you to die." Piccolo held up his two fits. He yelled in concentration as ki build up in his hands. The glow died and everyone watching wait in anticipation. With a roar, Piccolo released one of his hands with palm facing the kid. The ki ball shot to where the kid was standing. He had jumped up, but Piccolo was ready for him. He released the other hand at the flying kid. It hit him and he fell to the ground hard. Piccolo chuckled as he walked to the still kid. "Seems you have reached a new level of incompetence." Pilaf and his minions shook with shock of how easily Piccolo took down the kid. Saxophone ignored them. He already knew how the battle would have ended. "His heart has stopped. He's dead." Piccolo stood up and flew to the airship.

"Welcome back, Diamao Piccolo," Saxophone greeted Piccolo as he landed on the airship.

"You got the Dragon Ball?"

"Yes, I do." Saxophone held up a six star ball.

"Good. Since we got other problems, let's go. Soon, I'll become young again and no one will stop me!" Piccolo laughed as he step inside. Saxophone noticed he left his robe and cape on the ground. Deciding that Diamao looked better in his gi, he made a small smile for Diamao's eagerness.

"S-so," Pilaf started after recovering the display of Diamao's might, "when he becomes young, he'll be stronger than...?"

"Than he is now?" Saxophone finished for him. "Oh, yes. Sounds like you three needs a bit of luck to stay here." They jumped at Saxophone's smirk and the implication behind it. They quivered worse than before as they timidly entered the airship.

Piccolo was in a very good mood as everyone except Mai and Shu watched the globe. Piccolo currently has three Dragon Balls in his hands. The globe showed the airship with three dots flying across the country. A group of four dots was in a neighboring country flying perpendicular to the airship's flight going upward. Mai was steering the plane and Shu was not willing to stay in the same room as Piccolo left. Poor Pilaf was worried that his wish may not be granted as he stared at the other group of Dragon Balls.

"Seems like this fool knows I have the Dragon Balls," Piccolo said, noticing how the dots eventually intersect with their flight. This did not deter his good mood. In fact, it seems to excite him. His goal was in his sights and he might make another killing. This was such a good day. Saxophone did not share his excitement, but he was happy that Diamao was pleased.

When the four dots were about to intersect, it stopped. Pilaf was surprised. Piccolo and Saxophone, however, were expecting this. "It must be a trap," Piccolo rumbled in amusement. Soon, the airship stopped and Mai's voice was heard through the ship's broadcast.

"Diamao Piccolo, we're just above the Dragon Balls."

"Alright, then." Piccolo got up from his throne. "I'm off!" Pilaf quickly open the glass door for Piccolo and Saxophone to go through. Shu and Mai came through it some seconds later. They observed the barren ground with various rock formations.

"There's no one there!" Pilaf stated the obvious.

"They're hiding," Piccolo replied. "I bet they want to steal my Dragon Balls. I'll keep them on me." Piccolo place them on his mouth and swallowed them. Piccolo and Saxophone barely heard talking over the wind and the airship's idling engine. Saxophone was starting to feel the affect of thirst from flying around and asked Mai to get him juice. As Mai ran inside to get his order, a bald old man walked out of his hiding place.

"I'm here, Piccolo!" he shouted loud enough to catch their attention.

"Coming out already? How does he know my name? Well, it's doesn't matter since he is going to die." Piccolo jump off the airship and yelled out, "I admire your courage!" He landed in front of the old man. The wind prevented Saxophone to hear their conversation, but he noticed something amused his Diamao.

"Well, this is interesting," Saxophone said to no one in particular.

"What is?" Mai asked since she arrived with the glass with purple liquid. Saxophone looked over to her and took the glass.

"Two old people fighting." He took a taste test and liked the flavor. Mai looked down to the scene below.

It wasn't much of a fight. They had a conversation and by Piccolo's behavior, something shocked him. The old man tossed something and poof! A jar appeared. Saxophone doesn't recognize it, but Piccolo was scared out of his mind. He ignored the old man's shouting and jumped into flight screaming. Saxophone watched in anticipation of the technique that frightened Diamao so badly.

"MAFUBA!" the old man shouted as he outstretched his hands towards Piccolo's retreating figure. Green waves hit Piccolo, warping his voice. Once Piccolo was fully under it's power, a vortex of green stretched Piccolo. It was at that instant, Saxophone realized that the old man was aiming Piccolo to the jar. He didn't think and acted on his fear of his Diamao being sealed.

The old man didn't see Saxophone. He took a quick glance at the jar before trying to direct Piccolo to the jar. It was at that time frame that Saxophone appeared. He kicked the jar out of the way when he directed Piccolo to where the jar was. His shock of not seeing a jar, but a younger version of Piccolo. His back was turn and he could see the Daimao's symbol on his back. Then, a green beam hit him.

* * *

**A/N: **Fear the power of the Wave!


	6. Prologue pt 6

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 6- Young Diamao Piccolo**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** I must be excited if I'm willing to type this story than study...

* * *

It hurts. It's similar when he woke up for the first time on that airship. This time, he was lying on his stomach with his Diamao on his back. The culprit was a few feet away, panting heavily. Piccolo was panting from relief that he wasn't sealed.

"Damn, I almost..." Saxophone heard the old man say. He crank his neck to see him shaking from exhaustion. "I-I wasn't able to beat you... but you won't live peacefully. ... One-one day ... soon, someone will come ... and kill you to save ... the earth." He was about to say more, but his dying breath escaped him. He collapsed to the ground.

Chuckling filled Saxophone ears from above. "Oh, yeah?" Piccolo challenged as he got up. He laughed at the dead figure before him. "Dead! He's dead! What an idiot! Then again, I never expected him to know Mafuba."

"Nice to know he would be dead regardless if his plan succeed or not. True, he would be much easier to kill than the kid earlier," Saxophone replied as he struggled to a standing position.

Piccolo stopped with his mad laughter and finally noticed Saxophone getting up. "Saxophone? Where did you come from?"

"The airship, Diamao. I saw that he was going to seal you in the jar, so I flew down and kicked it away." The jar was on its side and a bit scratched from bouncing off a rock. "I wasn't able to get out of the way which resulted you sitting on me." Saxophone walked to the jar and picked it up. Piccolo froze seeing the jar wondering what Saxophone was going to do with it. "What a funny looking jar." Saxophone took off the tag and burned it with his ki before using two fingers to jam it in a rock. Next, he ripped the lid off. Finally, using both hands on the rim of the jar, he used his strength to pull it apart in half. Piccolo stared at him utterly destroying the jar. Saxophone dropped the damaged jar and picked up the lid, toying with it.

"Well, that's one down," Piccolo said, overcoming his shock. "I'm surprised someone still knew Mafuba. But, that doesn't matter now!" Piccolo start laughing at his good fortune. His good mood was back. "Now, that he's dead, I am not afraid of anything!" He turned to the remaining buried Dragon Balls and used his ki to call them up. "Here you are, little ones." He regurgitated the three Dragon Balls in his stomach and dropped them with the other four. "I have all seven Dragon Balls! Finally, I can be young again!" Pilaf and his minions cheered with Piccolo's laughter on the airship.

"And, now ... Come forth, Shenlon!" Piccolo shouted to the seven orange balls. Immediately, the sky turn dark. Saxophone missed catching the lid in surprise. He saw the balls glow before getting really bright. Then, a column of light shot up before curving. A dragon started to form. His eyes glowed red. All that viewed the magical display, stared in awe. Saxophone managed to get the lid without taking his eyes off the dragon. "I-incredible..."

The dragon's deep thunderous voice started to speak, "I can grant you one wish. Tell me what is your desire?"

Piccolo's awe face changed to a smile. His wish was going to be granted! "I'll tell you. I want-"

He was interrupted by a higher pitched voice behind him. "I want you to-!" Piccolo turned his head in shock. Saxophone was ahead of him since he heard the soft feet of his and flung the lid like a Frisbee. The object hit his head with a sounded hit. The force was so powerful that the little white boy was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Phew, good aim Saxophone. I hate uninvited guests."

"Thanks, Diamao. I'm going to check around to make sure no one else dared to interrupt your wish."

"Be careful. You're not exactly-"

His words were interrupted by the dragon. "Tell me what you desire?"

Piccolo forgot what he was going to say next when he turned around to face the dragon. "I want youth! I wish for my young body and power that time has stolen from me! Can you do this?"

"I can grant that wish easily." Pilaf and his minions watch in delight as Piccolo's body grew younger, losing wrinkles, gaining muscle mass, and his ki level increased. Saxophone ignored the transformation as he walked. He sensed someone nearby and intend to find him.

The triclops stared at his fallen friend and the frighting change of Piccolo until someone walked into his view. "P-Pic-!" he started to shout when this being quickly slammed his head to the ground.

"Be quiet! Diamao Piccolo is changing young at the moment," the demon hissed. He released the head he had slammed down in panic.

"What do you want, monster?" triclops spat.

"Seeing who else invited themselves here."

"So, you're going to kill me like what you did to my friend?"

"No. And, your friend is not dead. I would advise you not to bring him along when you decide to fight Diamao Piccolo. It'll cause complications."

Triclops stared in shock. "Why should I care?"

"He dies if he does come."

Triclops gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I will!"

"Your wish has been granted," the dragon's voice interrupted their argument. "I must leave."

"Oh, just one more thing you can do for me," Piccolo said the the dragon, stopping it from leaving.

"I have to go," the demon told triclops.

"One more thing! Why are you doing this?" At this time, Piccolo had fired a mouth blast at the dragon.

The orange glow from the screaming dragon lit up behind the demon. "I'm waiting for someone."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, this is crazy. Three chapters in one day?


	7. Prologue pt 7

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 7- Five to Two**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Half way done with the Finals.

* * *

Seven stones fell to the ground in front of Piccolo in his young form. "There, they're nothing but stones now." Piccolo laughed. "And, the dragon is dead. My enemies are vanquished! No one will ever challenge me again!" Piccolo couldn't contain his excitement. His wish had been granted! "This is perfect! I have been reborn! I feel invincible!" Farther up from where Piccolo was laughing, Saxophone walked out. Triclops had finally succumbed to whatever that made him paralyzed. Piccolo was too busy laughing and reeling in his restored power to care what Saxophone was doing.

The airship headed another direction as everyone pilled in. Piccolo was practically gloating. Saxophone was next to him unable to meditate with Piccolo telling his objectives to anyone willing to listen. Instead, he had Mai get him another glass of the purple liquid. The first one was dropped from his rush to save Diamao from being sealed.

"With my restored youth, this world is not out of my grasp! I will start at the King's castle! Full speed ahead!" Saxophone wondered how long his ears would ring from standing next to him.

"I don't think the direct approach is how we handle this..." Pilaf muttered. Piccolo heard it clearly and even with the disturbing rings in his ears, Saxophone heard it too.

"Do my tactics trouble you?"

Pilaf visibly gulped and his fear multiplied. "NO, OF COURSE NOT! Your tactics are great! It just-um, maybe we should get weapons?"

"What are you talking about?" Saxophone spoke up. "We are the weapons."

"Oh." It was obvious that Pilaf didn't believe him. "Well, no reason to hang around here any longer! We got a castle to conquer." Guess his fears were stronger than his disbelief. To Saxophone's relief, Piccolo was talking in a normal volume as the conversation wore on.

"I been hearing reports that the current king is nothing more than a bleeding heart peace-lover. Those are the most fun to play with. Gives me a change to prove my threats! With my vengeance, I will create a world in my own image. To do that, I must tear down what's standing in my way of rebuilding!" He would have laughed at the thought if Pilaf didn't have other plans.

"It's wonderful that His Majesty has great visions for his empire. I would like the honor of being the first to give His Majesty my sincere congratulations. As per our agreement, I would like to remind His Majesty that during the conquest of the world that I would get a piece of it. Even though we discussed this at the beginning, but with our recent success, I would like a renegotiation?"

"Well," Piccolo chuckled, "as you wish. Saxophone, go down to the operation room and take the wheel. Make sure the other guests get sent up here."

"I will, Diamao," Saxophone replied before taking the floating circle down. He could hear Pilaf give a hoot of excitement. If he doesn't know how evil Piccolo could be, he will find out soon enough. Saxophone arrived to the cockpit and send off Mai and Shu. He then open the channel to hear the "negotiation".

"I am most grateful, sire," Pilaf said through the speakers.

_This isn't going to end well. _Saxophone thought.

"So, which part of the world may I inquire that is mine?"

"As much as you," Piccolo started and paused while Saxophone imagine the gleeful hopeful faces. He wondered when those faces become suspicious. "can carry on the way down."

"You have quite the humor, Sire! I'm sure you're only kidding. I mean, what do you mean on the way down?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are having a falling out. You've been released."

"Your Majesty, I object! This is a terrible misunderstanding! Don't you remember that I was the one that got you out of that jar! I'm your savior!"

"You're nothing but a florist clown surrounded by amateurs! Beat it!"

"No please sire, don't do this!"

"Quit sniveling! You're the one who wants to renegotiate! Or would you rather death?"

Saxophone couldn't hear the hatch open, but he did hear the screams fade. Then he turn it off.

It was barely five minutes when his Diamao contacted him by mind link, _Get up here._ Jolted surprised from the monotone of driving the giant airship and his musings, he turn on the autopilot. As he went over to his Diamao, he grabbed a drink.

* * *

**A/N: **Going home on Thurs. If anybody is wondering, King Piccolo was shown having red eyes (the anime made it black). In fact, in this story, all of Piccolo descendant have red eyes regardless if they're good or evil, but they do change in how dark or light the red is based on moods.


	8. Prologue pt 8

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 8- Raiding the King's Castle**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** I decided to make two more parts (making a total of 10) after this.

* * *

Apparently, Diamao Piccolo was _bored_. While Pilaf was a coward, it provided Piccolo some entertainment. He veiled in making people scared out of their wits or just someone to listen to him. Now, Piccolo booted the useless minions out and his source of entertainment. He was alone. Not exactly alone, Saxophone was there, but he's driving the this airship. It doesn't matter to him that Saxophone was a nice walk from where he's sitting to the cockpit. That place was too small for his very tall height. He remembered being alone all too well. Getting himself alone brings unpleasant memories and feelings.

Which explains his necessity of creating children. Who cares they were ugly or totally different from what he look like? They obey him, fear him, wants to please him, and do anything in his favor. He gave each his confidence, his pride, and himself. They were all a part of him, an extension of him, and created by him. Why should he care about those hairy, varied colored beings that cover the planet? It was them that created him in the first place!

That brings up Kami. Standing above them, caring for them like they're his children. Piccolo also cared for his children too. Why does his children get scorned for doing the same thing that half of the population likes doing? Does Kami really hate his own race, or the other half of himself that this damn world created? This musing about his damn, goody-shoes, other half of himself made him angry. It was like the splitting designed them to hate each other. They really can't understand each other.

It was odd that both actually have the same agenda. They were just going about this at two different paths. Kami becomes the watchful eye over the population, hidden from the thousands. Diamao Piccolo strives for complete reign over the pathetic population and become a public figure. He wanted Kami to watch over his children, their own race, not those races that never knew they existed or cared. He destroyed them as a way to say _Screw you, Kami. I'm making a kingdom more worthy of your protection and providence than these fools. _Why should he play nice? Kami may deny this, but he knows, in fact both knows, that their personalities were similar. Kami doesn't want to mingle with them, and Diamao Piccolo wants to destroy them. This was simply anger at the current population with two different ways of handling it.

After five minutes of himself, he had enough. He needed a distraction. That distraction must come _now_. He opened the mind link to Saxophone. _Get up here. _He waited impatiently for him to come up. Once he saw Saxophone, he understood why it took a bit longer for him to arrive. He had a brownish juice he's drinking. It was refreshing in a way to have a child that was not completely like him. At all. In fact, he knows that he didn't create him, but it doesn't mean he can't love him like his own children. It was strange to him that this child could disobey him and it doesn't bother him. All of his own children obey him to the letter and that makes him pleased, but this child, oddly, make him proud. Like he's creating his own evils that contradict Piccolo's.

Seeing him standing there with an occasional gulp of that juice was not enough of a distraction. It just makes him think about Saxophone and somehow ended up with all the other things he was thinking during the five minutes to himself. "Do something."

Saxophone raised a brow ridge. "Other than standing here?"

"Ye-es."

Saxophone looked around before settling on the globe radar. With the death of the wish-granting dragon, the radar button was totally useless. So, he messed with the small remote. Somehow, he got it to rotate and went to see how far it could rotate. Then, he had an idea that could involve Piccolo. "Diamao."

"What?"

"I thought of an interesting game."

"Oh? Do tell."

"It's simple really. I rotate the globe and you eye-beam it. Then, I stop and see where it hits." Saxophone rotated the globe the other direction and Piccolo took his time shooting. It didn't occur to them that this game was a one-hit wonder.

The beams went through the exterior and fried some wires. This made the globe go crazy. The rotation was out of Saxophone's control and it flashed. Piccolo watched it like it was his most favorite thing ever. In a way, it was. Destruction was his way of not dealing with his own mind. Back to the globe, the bottom part was hanging by a quarter of itself. The rotating had stopped, but the flashes continues. Some of the long wires were falling through the cracks. A small boom inside the globe ended the flashes. It was a nice distraction.

The airship beeped and announced, "We are crossing the borders of East City." Just in time, too.

They willingly blew up the airship at the edge of the city. The quiet, boring day the people were having would become an interesting day, and the airship was a warning. They flew high enough that nobody on the ground below could catch a glimpse of them.

They arrive at the King's Castle and landed. "My new home," Piccolo mused. "There's some class to it." Saxophone said nothing about the castle. He personally thought it could be better.

They strolled leisurely up to the gates. The gates have two guards. One of them noticed their approach and did a standard warning, "Are you visitors? We are sorry, but visitors are not allowed in the King's Castle. You must-" He was cut off by Piccolo's hand chopping his neck. That woke up the other guard from his day-dream.

"Terrorist!" he shouted as he shop several rounds at Piccolo. At least one bullet hit Piccolo, but it bounced off him harmlessly. He was quick to realized the fruitless of his actions to the tall demon. And, his immediate demise.

Now, the gates were unguarded. Piccolo tore it down in seconds and walked over the wreckage with Saxophone in tow. This did not go unnoticed. Soon, a swarm of soldiers surrounds the uninvited guests. The guests made quick work of the soldiers and went unhindered in.

"Halt!"

They had reached the end of the entrance hall when a big guy stopped them. He comes up to Piccolo's shoulders whereas the other soldiers come up to Piccolo's waist or chest if they're lucky. Saxophone was a head_ shorter_ than this guy.

"Look who's here, a tough guy!" mocked Piccolo.

"It seems that the royal guards couldn't stop you. Guess machines don't work on you. How about pure muscle strength?"

"Sounds like someone's too confident and needs to turn down some notches."

"That's enough! Now, surrender immediately, or I'll do my worst."

"Surrender? Why would I surrender? You're the one who's losing men."

"Bastard!" Piccolo's mocking had risen his temper. It didn't take long for him to blow his top off and attempt to punch Piccolo's block off. It never reached its destination.

"Oh, was that a punch?" Piccolo had effortlessly stopped his pure-muscle-strength punch. With his free hand, he gave the big guy guard an effective punch. It threw him to the wall behind him. Getting down to business, Piccolo manhandled the guard and said, "Where is the king?"

"Why should I tell you where he is?" That answer did not please Piccolo the slightest. Not satisfied, Piccolo killed him. He turn to look at the two guards that accompanied the big guy. They were scared out of their wits and provided a better answer.

Saxophone had ignored Piccolo's dealings with the three guards and barely heard the engine of an aircraft. He quickly looked outside and caught an aircraft in the sky. "Diamao! I found the king, and he's escaping!" Piccolo walked over and saw the aircraft.

"So, I come all this way just to meet him and he's trying to avoid me?" Piccolo chuckled as he prepared for flight. "He won't get far."

Leaving his Diamao to his own devices, Saxophone focus on finishing his drink. Behind him, the soldiers had regrouped and barged in. Saxophone pretended not to hear them. Loud orders had the men assemble in lines and readying to shoot. Saxophone turned and was faced the onslaught of bullets. When their round had finished, Saxophone smiled. This caused confusion.

"Over here." They turned to find him in the air. "That's my after image you're shooting at." Some turned back to the after image and watched it jump up while dropping the glass. It faded. "If you had good ears, you might have heard my glass." They looked down to the shattered remains. "This is the second time today I lost it. So, shall we make this quick?" This didn't register in their brains when an immediate black out hit. "Sweet dreams."

Saxophone saw the aircraft return flight and decided that Piccolo can handle the king without him. Juice was delicious and all, but he needed more. He set off to find the kitchen.

When he found it, nobody saw him. Not content with standing there till someone sees him, he started to weave through the bustling cooks. The cooks didn't notice till he was at the storage unit. They weren't sure what to do with a stranger in their mist. Only employees ever come in the kitchen and those were the cooks and maids involved. They watched this green man looking for something. After going through the entire storage which was the pantry, refrigerator, freezer, and cellar did he look at them.

"No juice?" he asked.

Later, Piccolo made sure that the king doesn't try to escape again and know the consequences in doing so, he set out to find his child. He found Saxophone outside walking slowly with a big salad bowl and chopsticks. When he caught sight of Piccolo, he walked up. "What's this?" Piccolo asked.

"The kitchen doesn't have juices, Diamao."

Piccolo shifted the urge to laugh at this stupidity and the seriousness Saxophone displayed. "What's does juices have to do with this?"

"I am very close to being completely healed and I finished the apple juice. I went to the kitchen to-" A gun shot interrupted Saxophone's rant. A soldier had gotten close to them as they were walking and took aim. They stopped just before the bullet would have hit them, and Piccolo made quick work with the soldier. "As I was saying before we were interrupted, could you believe their selection of drinks? They have enough milk, the water is adequate, all assortment of wine, but their juice choices are very limited! I had to send them out for more. So, I had to settle on salad. The seeds and nuts are good, the leaves taste fresh. I wonder how they keep it so fresh? Want some?"

"No."

"Does my King does not want his greens?"

"Very funny."

* * *

**A/N: **The last three sections (including this one) will be longer than the last seven. After typing all of this, I forgot that Piccolo did have years of being in the pot, alone. That meant, a lot of thinking. I decided not to add a sentence or a paragraph relating to that experience and left it as it is.


	9. Prologue pt 9

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 9- Announcement: Diamao Piccolo is King!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** One more part and it's a wrap of the Prologue: King Piccolo Saga!

* * *

The broadcast room was being quickly prepared as Piccolo and Saxophone came in. Piccolo's throne that Piccolo made before searching for Saxophone was seated far back. In front of the white skull chair, a simple table with a simple chair sat the king, or soon, former king. Saxophone was surprised by how the king looked. He was a short grey old dog with a mustache and a suit on. He glared at the arriving demons, but there was fear as well.

The camera men were bustling around trying to make sure the lighting and the cameras were ready before the immediate announcement was to interrupt the daily life. By this time, a cook found Saxophone to notify about the selection of drinks. Saxophone told him that he will visit them later and handed the empty bowl to him. Piccolo had him stand near his throne and off of the view of the camera.

"Places! Everyone's good? Ok, we are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

King Furry sweated about his dreaded announcement as the numbers count down. The soft hum of the lights and camera does nothing to soothe for his mood. "Today, I have a very important news." He sweated due to stress and the heat that was starting to build. His mind raced a way to warn his citizens of the dangers that he has to announce. "This is a ter-rific-great joy I bring to all of you. I have proudly given over my throne to the one known as Diamao Piccolo." He said it. His wish for peace and harmony was trashed the moment he gave in to this demon's plans. It was total annihilation by his announcement. It was too much to bear for his very loving heart. "Citizen! We must prevail under his demonic rule! Band together and fight against-"

"Insolent King Furry." Piccolo at that time stepped in the view of the camera choking King Furry. "That's not very smart. Though, I doubt your plans would work." Piccolo tossed his capture out of sight. He turned and face the camera. "People of Earth, listen well! I am Diamao Piccolo, your new king! Not far from here, I destroyed a part of a city as a showcase of my power. Worry not, I am not a dictator in a traditional sense. I only plan to slowly take down all the laws not necessary for my reign. We will begin by eradicating the police system.

"To celebrate my first day as King, I came up with," Piccolo paused for dramatic effect, "a holiday of sorts. You all should be honored because I include each and every one of you to watch. Your planet-my planet is divided into 43 sectors. Each is represented by a slip of paper inside this box." The camera had zoomed out to include Saxophone sitting on the floor holding a white box with a circled demon written on every side except for the top which was a hole. "I declare that this day, May 13th, is Diamao Day. I will be hosting this event every year. That day is when I choose a sector to host the celebrate by its destruction, and I will do the honors. I am not without mercy. The sector's annihilation will be instantaneous. There won't be time to feel any pain.

"Since this is my celebration, and I don't want to wait a year, today is the first draw. I wonder who will have a visit from me?" Piccolo reached over his arm rest and waited for Saxophone to lift the box. "Let's see here, who's the first to set things?" He picked one and opened it. "Oh, not too far away. The lucky winner is sector 29! Go ahead and try to escape, I will be there." Piccolo signaled the camera men to turn off the camera. Off to the side was the former King Furry being furious. He had a hard time containing his rage at the what he called "senseless destruction" he had heard. He hated feeling helpless.

"You monster! I hope some day, some day soon, you will face justice!"

"Oh look, Saxophone. Someone's trying to be the hero."

Saxophone laughed. "Shall I have someone escort the little king hero back to his room?"

Piccolo chuckled and gave the order for everyone to leave. They have a plane to catch.

As they arrive to one of the airport hangers, someone was already there waiting for them. He quickly open the hatch and waited for further orders. Saxophone looked at the small plane and hopped in the driver's side. Piccolo dismissed the helper. He was about to step in when an aircraft flew by. It circled around and hovered in front of them.

The cover opened and the person inside yelled, "Why don't you step down from your fortress, Piccolo? I got something for you!"

"That's thoughtful of you. Guess it can't wait until after the celebration?"

"Sorry, Piccolo. This gift is best before you leave. Besides, it sounds like you're afraid of me."

"Afraid of you? Hardly. Seems to me that you're in a hurry to die."

"Diamao, do you want me to fly you down?" Piccolo looked down at Saxophone bored from the conversation.

"There's no need. Come, I'm sure you're ready to fight."

Saxophone smiled at the thought of fighting. "Sounds like fun, Diamao." Both flew down. Piccolo landed gracefully while Saxophone made some cracks.

They waited for the challenger to come down. "Let's go! I got a schedule to keep!"

He did. It was triclops. Triclops had expected Saxophone to look surprised or notice him. Nothing appeared. Pushing that thought away, he heard Piccolo speak.

"Oh, so you can fly. You must take great pride in your ability, but it takes more than a fancy landing to impress me, boy."

"For once, I agree with you. I come prepared."

"Well, isn't that a problem. Did you come prepared for me? If you are, I'm sure you can take on Saxophone. He hasn't have a good fight, yet."

Saxophone walked up to the triclops. "Disappointed?" he said as he took a stance.

"Frustratingly so," triclops replied through his teeth.

"Before we begin, let's have a name exchange?"

"Huh?"

"I am Saxophone."

"My name is Tien Shinhan." Saxophone smiled and waited. Tien gritted his teeth and charged forward. As Saxophone was preparing for a blow, Tien jumped up. He intended to go over Saxophone and run up to Piccolo, but Saxophone reacted quicker than expected. He had stretched his arm and caught Tien's leg above him without looking. As his arm pulled back to his normal size, Saxophone slammed Tien on his back.

"I thought I am your opponent, Tien." Tien felt out of whack, but did he really hear a bit of hurt in Saxophone's voice? He got up and winced. Saxophone was serious about fighting Tien and if Tien doesn't focus, Saxophone can easily put him out of commission. Tien flinched at the possibility that he would be out for good. He's going to have to bide his time right.

"Sorry, my head wasn't in the right place. Since you're going to be in my way, I will defeat you first!" Tien threw the first punch which Saxophone ducked and return favor. His punch was caught. Tien retaliate with a knee to the side. Saxophone caught that and used it to out balance Tien. Tien fell and rolled out of Saxophone's kick range. Tien got up to a crouch and aimed at Saxophone's chest area.

Using his powerful legs, he fired himself at Saxophone. Saxophone made the mistake of trying to go after Tien that he couldn't dodge. His core muscles managed to tighten up before Tien's fist made contact and Saxophone grunted from the force. When Saxophone stood up a little straighter, he saw Tien ready. "Is it my turn?" Tien was confused hearing the voice to the right of him. The Saxophone in front of him looked and pointed to his left. Tien followed the finger that caused his head to turn right.

There was a grinning Saxophone much closer and a fist. It hit Tein's left pectoral muscle. He had been punch before but none like this. The force of the fist were like any other punch, but this one seem to send a shock wave only at the area from the front to the back. Part of the area was Tien's heart. It jolted his heart a bit. He looked at the slowly forming bruise. He didn't have much time to ponder about this wonder when Saxophone uppercut his face. His teeth made an awful smashing sound. Saxophone finished his round with a kick to the guts.

Tien quickly realized that Saxophone don't play in doesn't even waste energy. If he saw an opportunity, he took it. It doesn't matter to him if his opponent could take it or not. Tien saw him relax and walked slowly up to him. If he was going to take Saxophone off guard, now was the chance! He waited quietly for Saxophone to approach in punching distance. Saxophone readied a finishing blow as he got to Tien's side.

Tien took a glance and saw Saxophone's face within distance. Saxophone widen in shock when Tien planted a good fist in his face. Tien took the opportunity to roll away and up to his feet. One of Saxophone's hands came on his face to cover the broken and bleeding nose. This also prevent him from seeing Tien. Since he couldn't see, he couldn't tighten his core muscles in time. Tien successfully knocked the wind out of Saxophone. Tien was about to launch himself into a head butt against Saxophone, but Saxophone crouched due to pain.

Thinking Saxophone was out of commission for awhile, Tien turned to Piccolo. "Remember the gift I have for you? I still have it!" He threw the clicked catapult at Piccolo's feet. Piccolo looked at the smoke screen bored. When it cleared up, shock and fear embedded in his being.

"No! Not the jar!" Saxophone was already used to the pain and glared at Tien. Tien readied his stance to start the mafuba. Saxophone stayed low and swept Tien's leg from under him. Tien had just had his hands outstretched to start the wave when his leg was hit. Saxophone was at his side in an instant slapped Tien forward in anger.

"How dare you ignore me!" Saxophone shouted and proceed to stomp Tien's back, heel grinding in for emphasis. Tien thought that his back might snap. Saxophone's anger was short lived and he cooled down. "I may be down, but I wasn't out of battle!"

"Saxophone." He looked up to Piccolo who overcame his fears and already blew up the jar. "Finish him off. Try to make it as painful as possible."

Saxophone controlled his haggard breathing and replied, "Yes, Diamao." He looked at the bruised Tien, trying to decide a painful method. He knelt down next to Tien and positioned two of his fingers around the spine area. He was about to go through with it when a small figure launch himself at him. To the newcomer's surprise, Saxophone was ready for him. The arm that Saxophone was planning on using ended up blocking a kick.

* * *

**A/N: **I just realized what a nasty month to be typing about death and destruction... At least the year works. For the May 13th, that was from the anime. In the manga it was May 9th. I don't care which day you prefer.


	10. Prologue pt 10

**Prologue: King Piccolo Saga pt 10- Final Showdown: The Demise of King Piccolo**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Next chapter: Ch 1 of Season 1**  
**

* * *

The small figure was just in time to see the green demon ready to deliver what appeared to him a death blow. Wasting no time, he launched himself at the demon's head, planning to kick him off of his friend. As he got closer, he saw the demon's eyes left his friend and to him. The demon only needed to raise his arm a fraction to block the incoming hit. He bounced off the demon's arm and flipped back on the ground. He was about to jump forward when the demon's glowing eyes fired. Unable to dodge, he raised his arms. It stings. He looked at the young demon with fierceness that rivaled the demon's snarl.

Saxophone next attack was to pounce at the boy. He hadn't gotten the chance because Tien kicked him away from the small boy. He was partially ready for that, but he was still moved back a meter or so. King Piccolo wasn't expecting interference, particularly that boy he thought he had killed.

"You were ready for me, weren't you?" the boy asked. Everyone except Saxophone was confused by the statement.

"Yes, I have, boy," Saxophone growled. "I had sensed you some minutes ago." He has. While he was trying to gather strength after the strong punch and kick, he sensed the small boy coming to them. He forgot about it when he got angry at Tien but cooled down enough to sense him coming.

"Saxophone, show that boy what a fool he is for messing with us," King Piccolo ordered. Saxophone heard the order, but he stared at the bruise on his arm. His brow furrowed in thought. King Piccolo noticed this and didn't like it. "Saxophone?"

"I do not wish to go against your orders, Diamao, but I would be the fool to try fighting him."

"Why? I am sure he's weak."

"If you're so sure that's he's weak, why is he able to bruise me?" Saxophone showed the purplish black, shoe-print bruise just below his wrist. "And, his ki is all wrong. Not to mention, it increased somehow."

"You can sense ki?"

Saxophone flinched not because of the question but from everyone's surprise. "Never mind about that. I'm sure Diamao can fight you."

The wild hair kid knew the last bit was directed to him. "No," he replied. "I will defeat you first, so you won't hurt anyone else! Then Piccolo's next!"

Saxophone snorted. "My first order was to kill Tien. I can't do that with you in the way which created the second order. Since Diamao is stronger than me, he would give you a better match than I could. So, get out of my fight!"

"And I'm here so you won't kill him!"

"Great, we're not going anywhere with this..." Saxophone turned to King Piccolo. "Diamao, do you want me to fight him and get killed or you start off with him? I am confident that you can defeat him."

King Piccolo thought about this. He does not like seeing his children die, and he saw Saxophone as his own. If Saxophone was right, was he willing to watch him try and get killed in front of him? That thought disturbed him. It doesn't help that Saxophone had confident in his ability to defeat this brat again made him feel proud. With a hint of a smirk, he replied, "Well, I did defeat him once. I shall do so again, and this time, I will make **sure** he stay dead."

"Fine, I'll fight you, Piccolo. I won't be so easily killed!" the wild hair kid shouted.

"So you say," King Piccolo retorted as he readied his stance. He started off the battle by launching himself at the kid.

They traded many blows at each other. The kid was having better luck than King Piccolo due to his target was so much bigger and easier to hit than his small frame to King Piccolo. The counter part was that King Piccolo could withstand the hits even though they were powerful while the kid had to dodge them. He still got some good blows from King Piccolo. As the battle progressed, their speed became faster until the only spectator that could follow easily was Saxophone. Tien could see the battle but in blurs. He had no idea when a hit happen or a dodge.

The short round of blows came to an end with the kid landing a good kick on King Piccolo's face. "Seems Saxophone was right. You have gotten powerful." King Piccolo rubbed his sore cheek as he faced his opponent again. "Though, you are starting to piss me off."

""You've taken away my first friend and hurt innocent people. You'll pay for your crimes!"

"Pay? For my crimes? It's nothing new about evils on this pathetic rock. I doubt that people are so called innocent. If this place is so innocent and good, how come I'm here?"

"Don't toy with me!" The kid started off by running up to King Piccolo. "My best friend is killed, and it's your fault!" He jumped up to King Piccolo's face to land a good punch. King Piccolo was actually ready for him. He increased his power while they were talking and was able to see him clearly. His defense was a slap. The kid flew off to the side but managed to get on to his feet.

King Piccolo's next attack was finger ki beams. With such a close range, the kid had to be on his feet to avoid them. He got far enough away from King Piccolo that he saw how useless to continue and stopped. The next part could be called cat and mouse with King Piccolo the cat. Soon, they were in position to attack each other. The kid dodged King Piccolo's attack and kicked his leg. King Piccolo fell but managed to kick the kid who was going for another attack. The kid recovers quickly and jumped to kick King Piccolo. King Piccolo managed to block the blow.

They separated. The kid turned around and jumped again, planning on rapid punches on King Piccolo's chest, but King Piccolo retaliated by putting his hands together and slamming him down and kicking him up. He waited for the kid to come down and attempted kicking again. The kid grabbed the leg and kneed it. King Piccolo attempted to shake him off and both separated again. King Piccolo started to barrage the kid with his various punches and kicks. The kid slowly managed to dodge less and block more. Quickly spotting an opening in King Piccolo's attack, the kid slipped through and rapidly punches the chest area. It quickly changed to kicks and he finished it with a knee to the chin.

"Seems like someone's enjoying this. Inflicting pain to one another. It's addicting, isn't it?" King Piccolo said as he cleaned up the blood spilling from his mouth.

"Stop talking and fight! Where's all your power? You said you'll finish me; I'm still waiting."

"That's what you're waiting for? A total beat down? You're more addicted than I thought. If you were sharp enough, you may have noticed that I have been increasing my energy in duration of the battle. But, you see, my life won't last very long if I was at full strength. However, I will indulge your desire." He took a pose that best fit for him to draw out his reserve of power. He started to yell as his aura of ki started to become visible and escalated. Once his max has been reached, both the light of his ki and his shout died down. "Don't blame me if you die."

"I don't plan on dying! I'm here to win!"

"Not a chance, kid." King Piccolo readied his stance while the kid is already ready. Both started running at each other. The kid jumped over an attack from King Piccolo and jumped forward to create some distance. He wasn't ready for King Piccolo to catch up to him. "SAY GOODBYE!" King Piccolo shouted as he drew back his arm for a very powerful punch to the kid's small back. The force of the hit moved the kid down to the ground in a faster pace. A crater with a deeper hole was seen after the dust cleared. "Saxophone. Is the kid dead?"

Saxophone opened his eyes. He had been meditating a short distance away from the battle, leaning on an untouched wall. "No," he replied as he got off the wall and walked back into the battle area. "He'll come up soon."

True to his word, the sensitive hearing of the demons could hear a "Ka-me" from the hole. It took Tien a little longer to hear his friend, but a "Ha-me" was definitely heard. Then, the kid jumped with a light blue ki forming in his hands. "HA!" The kid fired at King Piccolo.

"Ha, nice try!" King Piccolo stretched out his hands to stop the incoming attack only to have it moved around him and hit the back of his head. He stumbled forward till he was sitting on the ground clutching his injured head.

The kid laughed, "Gotcha!" He landed on the ground and faced him. "Hey, it wasn't that bad! Come on, I'm ready to fight!"

"Are you really human or what!"

"Does that matter? This fight isn't over until one of us is left standing!"

"I couldn't agree more. I bet you can't even stand at the end!" The battle commence with the kid rushing up to King Piccolo. Unlike the previous rounds where the kid have a slight upper hand, they were very even. The battle was moving very fast in comparison. Saxophone was having a slight hard time following everything while Tien marveled at their great power far beyond his own. Tien felt very weak in comparison. The round ended with both panting and King Piccolo on the ground. He slowly brought himself to his feet staring at his dreaded opponent.

After a short break, they started. It was the same round they had previously but ended with King Piccolo's win. The kid had threw King Piccolo into another building. King Piccolo emerged the rubble angry and picked up a sizable piece of the wall and flung it at the running kid. He sealed the deal with his eye beams, one of them snaring the kid's knee. The kid hissed in pain.

"Now, with that leg, you can't avoid me much longer!" King Piccolo laughed at his good fortune.

The kid glared at his adversary and slowly got up, wincing when he put too much pressure on his wounded knee. "I only need one leg to defeat you!"

"Really?! That I'd like to see!" King Piccolo charged at the wounded kid. The kid brought out his red pole and extend it. King Piccolo slowed out of shock and the kid gave a good knee up King Piccolo's chin. Purple blood ran down freely from King Piccolo's nose and mouth.

"Not bad, huh?"

King Piccolo scowled at the grinning kid. "It's unwise of you to piss me off more than you should! I'll show you what a mistake it was!" King Piccolo started to concentrate his ki into his hands. Veins started to pop up from the pressure and his muscle mass increased. His body glowed brightly before converging to either hand. King Piccolo then pointed both fists to the kid and lifted one finger. The red and yellow beam sailed passed the kid's head. The kid retaliated with his own ki when King Piccolo used the rest of his hands to fire. The final one knocked the red pole out of the kid's hands.

"Power pole!" The kid couldn't believe he let go of an important item.

"Now you don't have a means to move!" King Piccolo gripped his wrist and concentrated all of his ki to that hand. "Go to hell!" he shouted as he fired a massive ki at the kid. It was more than enough to destroy the kid.

To anyone outside of the battle, it looked like a sky high bomb took place. A tall column of hot air and orange ki burst up, and King Piccolo was the center of it. The diameter was roughly twenty meters and lasted a minute.

The area was leveled by King Piccolo and he wasn't upset by his loss of a castle. He felt an accomplishment of finally defeating that brat. It was quickly snuffed by his realization that Saxophone got caught up in the blast. He quickly looked around to find him about 3 meters away. He was completely fine but panting slightly.

Saxophone was completely recovered from his short battle with Tien and the kid before King Piccolo let loose that blast. Before the blast hit, Saxophone created a barrier that was able to withstand the powerful attack. He was still pushed back but very much alive. He would have been blown farther away if he didn't divert some of the blast.

King Piccolo sighed in relief. He sensed something and a feeling of dread and annoyance filled him. He scanned the open flat area he created to find that damn kid. He couldn't believe he could survive that attack. A noise alerted the two grounded demons where the kid had gone. "Up here!" the kid shouted. Tien had grabbed the kid before the blast hit him and flew up. Now the danger had passed, Tien came down and hit the ground, tiredly. "You saved me Tien, thanks!" Tien responded with a tired exhale. "Hey, Tien! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"He used up a lot of his energy helping you escape," Saxophone replied. His breathing was still uneven but better than Tien's. He had walked up to King Piccolo's side as Tien lowered from the sky. "In fact, all of us except you used up some of our energies." The kid looked around finding that the younger demon was right. He was the only one not using energy.

"Well now, this even things up. You can't move and you can't rely on him to avoid my next attack!" King Piccolo observed. He was about to start the collecting his ki when Saxophone stopped him.

"Stop it, Diamao. It useless to try again."

"Why?"

"It leaves you open to attack and would only lowered your power even more. Besides, I got a better idea."**  
**

"Oh? What's that?"

"Double team. It may tip the odds to our favor."

King Piccolo hadn't thought about this. He never team up unless it was beneficial. Th idea of fighting next to Saxophone brings an odd thrill. He smirked. "I like that idea."

"What! You can't do that! This is a one-on-one battle between me and him!" the kid shouted.

"One-on-one? Since when?" Saxophone retorted. "It stopped being one-on-one when Tien picked you up! And, you're ridiculously powerful to be called human!"

"Enough talk," King Piccolo interrupted. "Let's do this, Saxophone."

"Yes, Diamao."

All three readied themselves. Saxophone was the first to move. The kid jumped backwards and watched the green arm with pink patches dig in the ground. The arm was pulled out, leaving an arm shaped hole. The next attack was the other hand. It connected to the kid's chest, pushing him farther. Since his head was facing the ground from the pain, he couldn't see King Piccolo over him landing a good kick to his side. He tumbled on the ground, hissing every time his injured knee hit. He managed to get on a kneeling position and saw the younger demon coming at him.

Saxophone was close enough to the kneeling kid to give him a sweeping kick. The kid brought up his arms to block. The leg hit his upper arm and forearm of his left arm. The pain was worse compared to his knee. It was very possible that his bones cracked. The shock of pain send the kid writhing on the ground. "Shall I remove his leg from the picture, Diamao?" The kid barely heard the younger demon despite how close he was.

"Go ahead. Make him scream," King Piccolo replied.

"With pleasure." Saxophone wasted no time stomping the kid's other knee. The kid screamed louder. The weight was off very quickly, but the damage was done. He rolled over to his belly and forced his teared eyes open. A little away from him was Saxophone on the ground with Tien on top.

Saxophone planned on fully breaking the kid's leg completely but was interrupted by a timely interference by Tien. Tien had tackled Saxophone off of the kid and both were trying to get a better grip on the other. Saxophone made full use of his sharp nails and strong kicks while Tien used his weight and bigger body. They separated and got up. Both attacked at the same time, ending in a deadlock. King Piccolo would love to see how the battle between them went, but he had a runt to kill.

King Piccolo flew up chuckling at himself. He's going to finish that kid off! Then, a break. The West City might as well be entirely evacuated and he had no more ki left to finish it today. He waited for Saxophone and triclops to move away from his target. "Seems like you're a fool to challenge the ruler of demons." King Piccolo aimed himself at the kid and blasted himself downward. "You're mine!"

"You've made a mistake, Piccolo! I still got one arm left to use!" The kid concentrated all of his ki into the uninjured hand.

That attracted Tien's and Saxophone's attention. At that time, Saxophone was trying to choke Tien while Tien was alternating pulling the green hands off and kicking him away. That distraction was enough for Tien to give Saxophone a nice blow. Saxophone spun and would have fallen to the ground if Tien hadn't grabbed him from behind. Saxophone was no longer thinking about killing Tien, he was trying to free himself, so he could stop that kid! Tien held fast against his barrage of nails and fangs.

His efforts was in vain when the kid let the ki go and blasted himself upwards. King Piccolo managed to stop himself as he stared at the kid coming at him. He had his hands outstretched to stop the kid. The kid had his ki filled hand outstretched. Down below, Tien and Saxophone watched the spectacle between them. Tien was full of hope that his friend can end Piccolo. Saxophone could only watch in horror and his inability to do anything about this. He had stopped trying to free himself the moment the kid left the ground and was squeezing them instead, unconscious of what he was doing.

Just as the two dots in the sky connect, Saxophone let out a pained, sadden roar. He knew that the kid went through King Piccolo. He couldn't close his eyes or move as he roared out. He was the only one that saw the egg from King Piccolo's mouth. His roar died down when King Piccolo exploded. His tired and grief filled mind slowly worked on the chance King Piccolo left for him. He didn't hear Tien say anything and he wanted to get out of the embrace he was in.

"Let go of me."

Tien forgot about Saxophone while watching his friend kill King Piccolo. He was about to when a thought came up. "You're going to attack Goku, aren't you?"

Saxophone growled low from the accusation. "Don't tempt me! I don't want to be in you arms any longer! LET-ME-GO!" Tien did let go and caused Saxophone to stumble. Tien looked over and saw someone else caught the kid. He looked at himself and was surprised by the amount of cuts he suffered. His chest and back areas have a few with a good bruise or two, the neck got one or two sets, but none compared to his arms, particularly below the elbows. Some of them managed to get through the arm guard he was wearing. He suspected that if he took off his pants, he would find big nasty bruises. He'd be lucky if he didn't die of blood loss.

"Wow, Goku! You did it. That was unbelievable!"

"Which one? Flying high in the sky or managing to hit a small target?" Tien looked over at Saxophone not looking at them. He seems keen on avoiding eye contact with any of them. It was also his sore spot.

"AH! Piccolo's minion!" Saxophone recognized the voice as the taller kid he saw recently.

"Shut it, brat!"

"Oh, right! You're still here! Ugh, I don't have energy to fight you," Goku said.

"Keh, consider yourself lucky. I have other things to do. Later."

"Hey, wait!" That was Tien.

"What!" Saxophone had turn and faced Tien.

"I want to offer you a chance to fight against us in the future."

"Which is?"

"The Martial Arts Tournament. They come every three years."

Saxophone crossed his arms and thought about it. "I'll be there." With that, he turn and left.

* * *

**A/N: **A friend told me that two guys were caught before they could blow up the airport she regularly goes for breaks from college at Christmas. What a relief! I could have lost her!


	11. Season 1 Ch 1

**Season 1: Chapter 1- Preliminary Round**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** With a short special at the beginning.**  
**

* * *

Saxophone had low to no ki left to fly and felt too hurt to try. He walked away from the group already feeling sick. He needed a bath and new clothes, but he needed to find that egg. He quickly started to jog and reached the edge of the blast radius. He vaguely remember the direction of the egg, but he could be anywhere in front of him. He kept looking for the unique ki signature that his race has as he trekked through the wilderness.

It was slowly getting dark and the woods had gotten thicker when he detected the child's ki. It was to the left of where he's going, and the child was moving to the right. He sped up. The child probably heard his crashing about and stilled for a moment based on the movement from the ki. It quickly ran off in some other direction. Saxophone took off, ignoring the branches and bushes. He stopped at a small clearing with the last dimming ray of the sun. The child's ki was nearby.

Saxophone scanned the area, trying to see a glimpse of the child. A faint rustle alerted him the correct area. Stumbling out was a very small child of his race. He was wearing an outfit with a circled demon on the front.

"I was worried that you may be dead."

-Three years later-

A tall young man was walking around inside a big spacious room. There were many people there of various color, sizes, ages, and species. This one had green skin, purple gi, red sash, white cape with shoulder pads, purple and white turban, and light brown shoes. He was trying to find his mentor and friend he was with for the last three years. By now, he could call him father. How hard could it be to find someone like him, but taller?

He stopped his searching when a familiar ki caught his attention. It wasn't the one he was looking for, but he's nearby. He glanced at a group of four. One had wild hair who his gaze met. He was about his height wearing an orange gi. In fact, as he looked at the group, two others were wearing the same gi. One was bald and short while the other had his long hair in a ponytail. The fourth one was taller than wild hair. He was bald and had a third eye. The first and the fourth quickly recognized him. He smirked at them and turned away.

Let them tremble, he didn't care. He has to find his mentor. He finally found him leaning on a wall. "Ma Jr."

"Ma Sax, I'd been looking for you," he said as he approached the leaning man. Ma Jr was half a head shorter than Ma Sax.

"Sorry, I was checking up on things." Ma Sax was outfitted with a black tank top with an open, rolled up sleeved jacket that stopped halfway down his chest. He wore dark green pants with red sash and black shoes. He also have a turban but the top color was a darker purple. He had a strip of cloth hanging down from the turban on the left side. The bottom of the strip had a triangular metallic weight.

They were interrupted by an announcement. "Attention all participants! Sorry to keep you waiting. We well now begin the preliminary rounds! Please gather at the center of the room.

"I like to thank each and every one of you for your support for the Martial Arts Society. As you all know, the tournament is held for every three years. This year the number of participants is 72. This is lower than the last tournament. This may mean that the the last tournament scared off any of those not confident about their skills, so I assume that the 72 in front of me are high caliber."

Every 72 participants lined up for their number. Ma Jr and Ma Sax was near the back of the line. After picking up their numbers, they looked at the board where the numbers were placed in blocks. "Looks like we're in different blocks," Ma Sax commented after comparing their numbers.

"Good, I wouldn't want to fight against you. These preliminaries are too small for us to fight out."

Ma Sax chuckled.

The preliminary round had four blocks, and each had two halves. The total number of winners were eight. The first half of each block were fighting first then the second half. Ma Jr had the first half of block 4 while Ma Sax had the second half of block 3. The first two numbers of each block were called up. Ma Jr had to wait for two rounds before his number was called. Since nearly everyone in the room was weak compared to them, Ma Jr quickly end each and every preliminary battle he was in. The first half of each block got their winners. Two of them were from the group of four Ma Jr saw: the wild hair and ponytail. Th third winner was a female, and the last one was Ma Jr. They mingled or waited as the second part of the blocks commence.

Block 1 and 2 had a clear winner in each. A short bald man was in block 1 defeating all of his foes with ease. Block 2 was the taller bald man with a third eye. Ma Sax quickly noticed him and searched for his friend. He found him in block 3. That meant he may have to fight against him. Ma Sax's round was called, and he stepped up. His opponent wasn't worth remembering after he defeated him. As his block was nearing the end, Ma Sax had become one of the possible contestant for the 7th spot. He was watching with Ma Jr of his opponent.

One was Tien's friend and the other was a strange man with cyborg parts. The strange man had knocked out his opponent. "Chiaotzu!"

Tien ran up to his unconscious friend. The opponent chuckled. "Don't worry, he didn't die. I don't want to be expelled." Tien glared up at the opponent only to be shocked. "We meet again Shinhan."

"No! I heard you were dead!"

"Not quite. And, you must be Goku."

The wild hair confirmed to be Goku and recognized him. "Mercenary Tao!" Tao came to the tournament for revenge against Goku and Tien. He had to fight one more contestant before he could be in the semi-finals. The announcer called the number and Ma Sax walked into the ring. Tien and Goku gasped.

"You look strong, but you're no match for me," Tao said.

"You're right. I'm above your level," Ma Sax replied.

"No, you're the inferior one!"

"May the match begin!" the announcer said.

Tao planned on ending the match and decided to punch his opponent off. Instead, his fist was caught and was slowly being crushed. "Seems like you got a few tricks up your sleeve," Ma Sax commented.

"Oh? You want to see them so soon?" Tao released the hand Ma Sax was crushing and pointed the hollow ki cannon at him. "Say hello to my Dodon Cannon!" It warmed up and fired point blank at Ma Sax. Unfazed, he stopped it inches from himself.

"It's unwise to play fire in a losing situation." Ma Sax gently dissipated the ki ball to nothing. While Tao was standing there in shock, Ma Sax forcibly pushed him off the stage.

Tao was unable to accept defeat and got up angry. "You'll pay for that!" Ma Sax flicked him before he could do anything and it knocked him out cold.

"Getting angry over nothing," Ma Sax muttered to himself as he got off.

"S-Saxophone?" Ma Sax stopped and faced triclops.

"Ah, Tien. You sound surprised to see me."

"Ye-eah, well, your appearance changed."

"Slightly, yes. I see the little runt had a growth spurt."

"Yep, I grew a bit," Goku laughed.

"About that. Are you still mad at Goku?" Tien asked.

"No. The way I figured is that if you didn't stop me, I would have succeed. I'm after you, Tien," Ma Sax clarified. "See you all at semi-finals." With that, Ma Sax turn and left with Ma Jr trailing behind.

With the last winner, all eight assembled and choose a number.

The maches became:  
Tien vs Ma Sax  
Annomynous vs Goku  
Krillin vs Ma Jr  
Yamcha vs Hero

"First match already?" Ma Sax noted.

"At least you got to fight your opponent right away," scowled Ma Jr. "I have two rounds to fight before I get mine."

"I do have a score to settle and you got yours."

* * *

**A/N: **The battle between Tien and Saxophone comes next.


	12. Season 1 Ch 2

**Season 1: Chapter 2- Tien vs Ma Sax**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Those matches that didn't change from the original will be either memories of Ma Sax and Ma Jr's three years or information.**  
**

* * *

A break was given to the eight winners to rest, chat, and eat while the audience were given entrance to the arena. Ma Sax asked for two apples and tossed one to Ma Jr.

They went outside and avoided the crowds. That meant the space between the tournament and the wall. Soon, they heard familiar voices mixed with unfamiliar ones.

"There are strong opponents here. Tien is going to have his hands full."

"Yeah, his opponent looks tough."

"Not to mention scary."

"What about Ma Jr? The way the names are, it seems like they're related."

"Related? How so?"

"Well, Ma Jr and Ma Sax. They looked like father and son."

"Maybe they are."

"I know for a fact they're not. Maybe Ma Sax raised Ma Jr?"

"This match will be interesting."

It was interrupted by the announcement: "The finals will begin in a few moments! Will all eight contesters come to the back room? Everyone watching the events come to the stadium!"

They had finished their apples and tossed them away before hurrying to the room. They could hear the announcer welcoming the audience to the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. Ma Sax took off his jacket because it restrict his movement and he did not want it destroyed while fighting. He gave it to Ma Jr to look after. He soon heard his name and his opponent's name and allowing them to enter the arena.

Ma Sax walked around Tien's friends and they noticed the back of the tank top. It was blank. "Didn't you have something on your back?"

Ma Sax looked over at them and replied, "Ma Jr doesn't have one anywhere on him either. You ready, Tien?"

"Yes. I don't plan on holding back."

"Same here."

"You're not going to scratch me to death, are you?"

Ma Sax laughed. "I wasn't used to fighting one-on-one three years ago. No, I learned Martial Arts and other ways to fight. I hope you're not disappointed."

"No, I'm not. It will be thrilling to fight a tough opponent."

"You're lucky. You have the possibility to fight two tough opponents."

"Same to you."

"I wonder…"

They arrive to the arena and was welcomed by a roar from the audience. Several people commented on Ma Sax's appearance. One woman, blond hair, shouted, "Go Tien! Annihilate him!" Ma Sax smirked in amusement.

They faced each other as the announcer shouted, "The first match may begin!" Silence settled over the arena. Ma Sax ears caught soft breathing and movements while a gentle breeze swept through the area. Both eyes trained on Tien.

Tien kept his on Ma Sax for any slight movement he may have. Then, he gasped when he saw a dark shimmer near his opponent's hand. Just as that gasp reached Ma Sax's ears, he quickly punched the air. Tien dodged the blast by centimeters. The audience could see the background wavered as it reached Tien. It decapitated in front of the audience causing those in front to cough.

With the tension gone, Tien ran up to Ma Sax and punched through an after image. Ma Sax appeared next to him and kicked Tien's after image. It was a strange sight to see both of them hitting each other's after images. After seven more after images, both hit each other, forcing them apart.

They didn't even stop to catch their breath and started the classical fight of trading blows. The speed of it was so fast that the normal eyes couldn't follow what was happening. The audience soon saw what was happening when Tien slowed down from the cumulated pain and winced. He didn't see Ma Sax above him until he looked up. He was too slow to defend himself from Ma Sax's feet on his shoulders. The weight and speed Ma Sax was at caused Tien to fall on his back. Ma Sax had a recoil and jumped off Tien.

Ma Sax allowed Tien to get up and waited for his attack. "I'm impressed. You managed to keep up to my speed," Tien said.

"Thanks. Though, you slowed down after all those punches you received," Ma Sax replied.

Tien looked down to see his skin that he could see was starting to bruise. "It's not bad now."

"Of course. Each hit you gained better defense against it. Be careful though, over doing it can cause a reverse effect."

They readied themselves and waited. Tien attacked first. Ma Sax dodged each blows and he wasn't moving backward. He noticed Tien had hold back on speed in the last round. Here, Tien was using his full speed. The last punch, Ma Sax had crouched with his back to Tien and lifted his arms up. His hands found Tien's arm pits and he jumped. Tien could feel himself being lifted by the powerful jump. Ma Sax twisted in the air. Soon, he landed on his feet and slammed Tien on his back.

Off to the side, Ma Jr winced at the spectacle. He had been a victim to that a few times during sparring. He remember how ruthless Sax could be during training.

Tien was surprised by the attack and was jolted by the ground. He saw Ma Sax's eyes glowing before firing the eye beam at him. He was fast enough to avoid them.

Sax followed up the attack by punching him. Tien dodged. Sax made contact on the ground making his head low and easy spot for Tien to kick him. Sax landed on his hands and flipped to his feet.

"Wow, you managed to keep up with my speed," Tien said in amazement.

"I trained with Ma Jr, and he's faster than you."

Ma Sax readied himself for the next round of fighting when Tien said, "I was planning on using this on Goku, but you already matched up to my speed. No use in holding back a useful card. Are you ready for my secret weapon?"

"Secret weapon?"

"Yes, it's not very destructive, but … you won't be able to dodge it!"

"Sounds like you put a lot of faith in this secret weapon of yours."

"I do. Since I know now that you can be faster, my three eyes won't be able to find you. But, with twelve eyes, you won't be able to escape!"

"Quit boasting and show it to me already!"

Tien smirked at Ma Sax's impatience and took a stance. Soon, he made a double and both made a double, creating four Tiens.

"Four? That explains the twelve eyes."

"Yes, my quadra-body makes twelve eyes!" Each Tien ran to one of the four corners and faced Ma Sax. Ma Sax looked around as each Tien readied a ki ball. All four fired at the same time at Ma Sax. The ki balls collided and created an explosion. The four Tiens looked around for any sign of his opponent. "There!" one called out. "In the blast!" The rest saw a hazy outline of Ma Sax.

Once it cleared, Ma Sax was unharmed. The only difference was two extra arms were sprouted from his back. They were colored strangely. He didn't dodge, he created an extra pair of arms and made a dome barrier. Tien watched in amazement as Ma Sax created an unique double.

It seemed to step out of Ma Sax's back. The skin color was dark blue with blue-purple patches. His tank top was red with a dark colored belt. The pants were light blue, and the shoes were dark green. His turban was silver-grey with the top a light red-violet. It wasn't the color scheme that was different. His eyes were glowing like a permanent charge of eye beam. His pointed ears were longer and stuck out instead of up. Since he doesn't have the three red circles on his wrist, the purple patch on the arms was shaped like a rain drop.

Ma Sax and his double vanished. All Tiens felt a hit from their side and discovered that they were flying into another Tien. This forced the four Tiens to two.

"How about double vs double?" The two Tiens on the ground looked up at the smirking Ma Saxes.

Tien was at disadvantage, and he knew it. Unlike his multi-form technique where the user divided everything to make clones, Ma Sax did not. He only spent some of his ki to create another being thus, only losing some of his ki. He had to do something! A thought occurred to him. If he could get rid of the double, that would leave Ma Sax. He started planning on how to do that.

Ma Sax saw Tien's fearful eyes changed to thoughtfulness. He wasn't about to let them plan away and attacked. His power was reduced slightly, but it was enough to keep Tiens on their feet. While the Tiens were busy with keep away from Ma Sax, his double snuck up on one of Tiens and caught him. The other Tien saw that and decided to fire a Dodon Ray at the double. He dodged Ma Sax's attack and fired at the double.

It hit the double above the elbow. The captured Tien wretched the wounded arm out of the way and slipped through the opening. He turn to face the double and saw what the ray did to the arm. A section of it was missing, but the double quickly filled it up. That gave an idea for Tien and he jumped up. Like he expected, the double followed. He started charging the kame hame wave and waited for the double to face him. The double was posed for attack when Tien fired his at his stomach area.

Both floated in the air and Tien admired his handiwork. The double stared at the gaping hole with several cracks. He looked up to find Tien rapid firing at him. He didn't stand there to allow Tien a good shot and moved. Tien tried to keep in mind of the audience below as he tried to hit the escaping double.

Down below, Tien wasn't having much luck against Ma Sax. He resorts to dodging and defending against his stronger opponent. His mind tried to work up an idea to defeat him. It wasn't long when the double smashed between them. The double had stopped trying to repair himself and left the many intersecting holes. The double fired eye beams at the flying Tien. The flying Tien was charging up another kame hame wave and this time to finish the double for good. Ma Sax and the tired Tien watched as the double disintegrated.

The airborne Tien landed next to the tired Tien and they merged back to one. Ma Sax could see Tien having an idea. Both were very tired, but Tien was smirking. "I think I found a way to counter your shock attacks."

Ma Sax watched Tien put his hands to the sides of his head and shouted, "Solar Flare!" Ma Sax was blinded. His closed eyes were in pain, but it was nothing new to him. He searched out for Tien's ki and managed to defend a few of his blows. Tien stopped and charged his ki into his hands. He ducked Ma Sax's attempt to attack making him under Ma Sax's chest. Ma Sax managed to open his blurred eyes and saw Tien below him. Tien wasted no time placing his hands on Ma Sax's chest and fired. A choked gasped came from Ma Sax as the attack burned through him.

Tien had expected Ma Sax to fly from his hands, but he didn't. Tien moved away from under Ma Sax and watched him fall. The announcer was startled by the display that Tien had to prompt him to count. Ma Sax did not get up before count ten.

The announcer walked up to Ma Sax and shook him. "Ma Sax?" A gasp and coughing noises answered him. "Good, you're awake." Ma Sax spat out purple blood that was clogging up his wind pipe. He slowly got up and heard the crowd clapping. A faint blush appeared on his face.

"A-are you ok?" the annoucer asked.

"My chest felt like it's on fire. No, I'm not ok!" Ma Sax turned and stormed off. Tien followed and noticed Ma Sax's slight trembling.

Ma Jr watched Ma Sax walked up the steps. "If he was going for the win, he would have taken them off. Those weights on his legs. He did have weights on his chest, but he took them off before arriving here. I'm glad I took those off before coming here. Only my cape is weighing me down." Ma Jr sigh as he recalled his conversation with Ma Sax when receiving the apple.

He looked at the mix of red and yellow skin of the apple contrasting the green hand. He didn't care about the taste or texture as long as it did its job. Fruits and vegetables were easiest to digest compared to grains or meat. They still have to eat those once in a while. He had concerns when seeing how the matches was ordered and voiced them, "You're going to lose, aren't you?"

Ma Sax took a bite before replying, "What give you that idea?"

"You're strong, but we all know who going to win the second match. If you fight him, he won't be at his peak against me. I won't, no, you wouldn't want that."

"Heh, sharp. Even if I did lose, he should know it was only luck that Goku's match was next. If it was any other matches, I would go for the win."

"Even if mine was next?"

"Even yours, yes."

Back to the present, Ma Sax was storming up to Ma Jr and took the jacket. Ma Sax looked the inside pockets of his jacket to find a flask. He took the lid off and drank the continents greedily. He sighed after finishing most of it.

"What's in it?" Tien asked.

"Banana water."

"What?"

"I found some on the way here and made some." He took another drink.

"You have to drink it after the match?"

"Yes." All of them walked in as the announcer called the next two fighters.

"Banana water?"

"Not always. I have to drink or eat something after fighting."

"Does it have anything to do with those tattoos on your body? I noticed them while fighting. I didn't see them three years ago."

Ma Sax glanced at his tats on his arms. They had changed during the battle. It started off black with thick lines. Now, it's simmering between blue and purple. Some of the tips were red. "Yes. I'll explain more later. As for three years ago, I had them, but all of them were released, so it took time for me to reign them in. By the time I double team with King Piccolo, I was completely healed and sealed them."

* * *

**A/N: **During the match between Anonymous and Goku, Ma Sax and Tien have a discussion about the battle.


	13. Season 1 Ch 3

**Season 1: Chapter 3- Dark Ki**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** The epic battle between Goku and Chi-I mean Anonymous-Chi will ... not be explained in full detail.**  
**

* * *

Ma Jr followed Ma Sax inside. Hero watched them enter and noticed Ma Jr's state. When Ma Jr saw Ma Sax fall, his breathing became shallow. He watched, frightened, and unsure. Then, Ma Sax gasped and coughed. He slowly got his breath back when he saw Ma Sax was fine. His heart sounded thunderous to him. He was snapped out of it when Ma Sax was in front of him to get his jacket.

_I'm fine._ His eyes widen as he heard Ma Sax in his head. He knew that Ma Sax was talking to Tien but he heard nothing of the conversation. _I didn't expect Tien to find a way to counter dark ki so quickly._

_It doesn't matter to me if they know how to or not!_ His emotions were muddled as he tried to sort it out. One thing was clear to his mind:_ I do not wish to loose you._

_...Sorry for scaring you._ Ma Jr could feel soft quiet emotion from Ma Sax and it clams him somewhat._ I'm going to get something to eat, ok? _Ma Jr watched Ma Sax ordering the tournament staff for food as Tien asked, "What did you do? It's exactly the same thing you done to me three years ago."

"Close. I never shown you my double till now. I learned something called Dark Ki. It's not the same as your on ki which we call Light Ki. You have positive and negative Light Ki. Dark Ki does not. It has more to do with compatibility of materials than whether if you're evil or not."

"Wait, materials?"

"Yes, that's the general outlook of it. Oh, I think you want to be at full strength against Goku, right?"

"Er, yes, but I have sensu beans."

"You won't be able to heal with some of the Dark Ki flowing inside you. Hold still." Ma Sax lightly placed his sharp nail a few inches below Tien's collarbone and called the Dark Ki to his finger. Tien hissed in discomfort as Ma Sax draw out the Dark Ki and dispersed them in the air. "They are harmless in the air, but various materials have properties that we could manipulate. When one doesn't know how to handle the Dark Ki inside their bodies, it can take a very long time to get rid of them. You should be able to reach full strength before your next match." He turned to the attendant who was waiting patiently for his attention. He had the bowl of various vegetation that Ma Sax requested and chopsticks. After receiving them, Ma Sax looked for a place to sit and eat. Tien left and met up with his friends. He wondered if Ma Jr have this skill.

Ma Jr observed the interaction between Ma Sax and Tien with a detached gaze. As he looked around in boredom, he caught a stern gaze. All of Goku's friends were watching the match with Tien eventually joining them. That left Hero. He never met this guy, but he seemed to know who he was. It ticked him off and he left.

Ma Jr strode outside and jumped up to the roof to see the battle between Goku and the girl. The battle was very uninteresting considering it was mostly talk and dodging that Ma Jr was in deep thought. He thought about Ma Sax and his influence to him. That bond was already established by his father, King Piccolo, and integrated into him. He vaguely recalled the first year after his hatch.

The area he landed was mildly sunny as he pushed the egg shells away. Memories of King Piccolo had nearly overwhelmed him and he almost fainted. The wind alerted his naked state due to green slime all over. He quickly got them off and materialized clothes. That was when he got an image of a demon that was recently alive.

His name didn't come up, but he was familiar. He has to find him. Only problem was, he had no idea how to. He felt too small in the tall wild forest. What he had didn't help. One thing he did know was the skid marks when the egg landed and he headed in that direction.

After a while, a sound alerted him. He suspect it was the demon he was looking for, but it turned out to be a wild animal. A hungry wild animal. He froze upon seeing the animal and ran. He doesn't remember losing the animal, but he became cautious about every unknown sound. And, it was everything!

Nearing evening, he was thoroughly frightened. He jumped and froze at every noise. This one stopped as well. Terrified that something bad would come after him, he ran for it. It didn't take long for him to realize the tactics of running did not deter his pursuer. He stopped in a small light area and dived in a bush. Out came the demon he was looking for after hatching.

His frightened thuds from his heart changed at the sight. He forgot that this demon was still looking around as he stay still. Not wanting (and realizing that he could leave) him to leave, he stumbled out of his hiding place.

A statement that wasn't his own came out of his mouth, "I was worried that you may be dead."

"P-Piccolo?"

"Yes, Saxophone." (So, that was his name.) "I am King Piccolo reincarnated, Piccolo Jr." After that, he had to relearn how to talk since those statement were inbred for him to say upon seeing Saxophone.

That first year was strange. He visualized a world that King Piccolo visualized. Mass destruction, his obedient demon spawns razing the earth, and Saxophone would be there with him to see it all. He relearn how to use ki from King Piccolo's memories and help from Saxophone. He even had trouble with his desire to run off. This annoyed Saxophone to no end.

His line of thinking shifted a few months after the second year. His memory of that first year also shifted. That was around the time Saxophone taught him Dark Ki. It took some preparation from Saxophone for Piccolo Jr to work with it. Since their bodies were not naturally producing and cannot contain Dark Ki well, they needed a system. That's where the tattoos came in. Saxophone has various designs on his body for different purposes. They don't show up in normal circumstances. During battle, training, or any time they were being used, the tattoos show up. Piccolo Jr does not have many tattoos. He had yet to fully master the control and regulation of Dark Ki in his body, so he had limited amount. If he pushed it, there will be consequences. those consequences were displayed by color. Black show usage, purple show rate of draining, red watch the damage effect to the body. Too much red was a danger alert and require others to help stabilize, particularly those who knew about this.

Back to the present, Ma Jr looked at his arms where he knows what the design was. Right now, he wasn't using it, so it remains hidden. Not wanting to show that he knows about Dark Ki, he planned to hide it until his match with Goku. He heard cheering and was confused. The announcer had announced that Anonymous, Chi-Chi, was engaged to Goku and Goku won the match. Soon, it was his turn to fight.

* * *

**A/N: **The battle between Ma Jr and Krillin now begins ... next chapter. There will be a small interaction between Hero and Ma Sax as well.


	14. Season 1 Ch 4

**Season 1: Chapter 4- Krillin vs Ma Jr**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** I'm glad Christmas season is over. Reminder: Italic is thoughts.**  
**

* * *

Ma Sax looked up from his half-eaten bowl when Goku came in with the girl. He heard the announcement and decided it was unimportant. He looked around as Goku's friends came in for a quick chat mostly involving introductions and reacquainting. He caught sight of Hero who had a serious look on his face. That made him suspicious. His ears caught Goku warning his friend about Ma Jr. Not that he was surprised, Tien had recognized him as well.

The announcer called out in his microphone, "What a nice ending to the second match! Now the romance is over, we will continue on with the third match with Krillin verses Ma Junior!" Ma Jr watched his opponent walk on the arena before hopping off the roof to the wall and floated down to the arena. Both faced each other.

"Show off."

Ma Jr made a small smile. "Midget."

"You may begin!" The announcer's words rang out. Ma Jr watched Krillin made two fist and placed them at his sides. He didn't wait long for Krillin to blast two orbs of ki at him.

_What a pathetic attack. _Ma Jr thought as he jumped up. The two orbs passed below him and zoomed up towards his back. He quickly jumped to the side and used eye beam to cancel the orbs. His distraction caused an opening for Krillin to land a good hit on his face. Krillin landed on the arena and watched Ma Jr flipped and jumped to the arena. _Damn, I used air step twice by accident. Well, at least they can't see them on my legs. _"You're not as pathetic as I thought. This might be more entertaining."

"Darn, it didn't work!" Krillin got his fighting pose up and watched Ma Jr taking a stance. Krillin moved first again by running up to Ma Jr and launching an attack. Ma Jr sidestepped the midget and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Krillin also sidestepped to his direction. Ma Jr quickly halted his motion and watched the midget fly passed him in surprise. He launched into the air when Krillin managed to stop and tried to lunge at him. Krillin soon followed him. That was exactly what Ma Jr wanted. Krillin realized his mistake as a clothed foot connected to his chin. Ma Jr watched Krillin falling; hoping he fell out of the arena. He didn't.

He stared in surprise as Krillin managed to float in the air and got on the arena. He landed on the arena a little later. His amusement was clear on his face. "I'm stunned. You managed to impress me. For that, midget, no Krillin's your name, I hope you like shock."

"Shock? Don't make me laugh. So far nothing had shocked me."

"Don't worry, this one will."

Krillin had his guard up and watched intensely at Ma Jr. He was getting suspicious when his opponent hadn't moved. "Hey, aren't you going to attack?"

"Who are you looking at?" Krillin got confused. The Ma Jr in front of him smiled and pointed to the same side the sound coming from. He looked and saw another Ma Jr already posed for a punch. It got him on the shoulder. The audience gasped at the sudden double and some watched the first one fade.

With his good arm, Krillin did a one hand flip to his feet and jumped at Ma Jr. Without thinking, Ma Jr kicked Krillin up in the air. Ma Jr was tempted to jump after him, but he stopped himself. He could see what Krillin was up to and decided to have fun with it. He walked a short distance and jumped at an angle at Krillin. Krillin had the Kame Hame ready and fired at the speeding Ma Jr. That Ma Jr was an after image.

Krillin's shock was just what Ma Jr needed and he grabbed both Krillin's arms in one of his hands. He got the arms on Krillin's sides as straight as possible. He also made sure that his short legs couldn't kick him either. He quickly dived back to the arena as Krillin attempted to free himself. The speed and the dizzying effect Ma Jr had on Krillin made him cry out. He didn't notice when he landed and when Ma Jr's hands let go of him until he hit soft ground. His head spun as he tried to get his bearings. He was snapped out of it when the announcer called a ring out and Ma Jr was the winner. He looked up to see Ma Jr with open hands and a smirk. Ma Jr turned and walked back to the back room without a backwards glace. Krillin shakily got on the arena and followed Ma Jr, embarrassed.

Krillin was quickly greeted by his friends by how incredible the fight was and the downer ending to it. Goku had noticed Ma Jr had stopped himself and wondered what would have happened if Ma Jr didn't. He watched Ma Jr walk inside and out of view. He wasn't the only one who noticed Ma Jr's self-halt.

_I hope the next round I'm in will be as interesting as this one,_ Ma Jr thought as he strode over to Ma Sax. He noticed Hero was talking to Ma Sax about something but saw Ma Jr and ended the conversation. He watched Hero walked pass him to the entrance, getting ready for his battle. He looked back and saw Ma Sax was having a most displeased expression on his face. "What's bothering you?"

"Hero. He came to talk to me while you were battling. He questioned my reasoning for training you, not that it's any his business," Ma Sax answered with anger in his voice. He unconsciously snapped the chopsticks and left the empty bowl next to him as he got up. "I'm going to observe his match." Ma Sax placed his hand on Ma Jr's shoulder and told him, "You can do what you like." With that, Ma Jr glanced at his retreating figure before ordering a small meal.

* * *

**A/N: **I was debating to add Hero vs Yamcha to this chapter and decided against it. The match really is short.


	15. Season 1 Ch 5

**Season 1: Chapter 5- Hero vs Yamcha**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Ma Sax's first year with Piccolo!**  
**

* * *

Ma Sax was disgusted not to mention annoyed by Hero's doubt and judgement against Ma Jr throughout his conversation with him. He gathered that Hero somehow knew of Ma Jr's true origins and figured that this human was probably more observant than most of the population. Hero was about to say more, probably to Ma Sax's lack of judgement or wasted effort, when Ma Jr showed up. He noticed Hero's reluctant to continue and his immediate match coming up and watched him walked to the entrance. One thing he was grateful was that he finished his meal before talking to him. If he didn't, he didn't feel like finishing it.

Even though he placed Hero's judgement on the human's overall population response to King Piccolo, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was deeper than that. There was something wrong with that picture. Sitting around will only make his head go in circles, so he got up ignoring the splinters falling through his fingers. "I'm going to watch his match." It had been his habit to notify Ma Jr what he's doing like it was his habit to place a comforting hand to his shoulder whenever he felt unease from Ma Jr. "You can do whatever you want." Ma Jr understood the limits to that. Giving a gentle squeeze, Ma Sax walked out of the building; he could feel Ma Jr's gaze and briefly wondered the purpose.

He ignored Goku's friends telling Yamcha how apparently easy his opponent seems to be. His guts told him otherwise and he intend to find out why. Once Yamcha stepped onto the arena, they noticed his presence as he jumped to the wall and sat on it. If the wall crumbled, he could get himself off of it. He glanced at their reaction to his presence. There was a mix response.

Goku and Krillin were content at staying by the entrance to the arena while Tien have questions. He floated down and walked over to where Ma Sax seated himself and floated to his level. "I didn't think this fight would interest you. I thought the last fight would have you here."

"I was going to watch, but something came up and you're right, this wouldn't interest me, but my suspicions were alerted and I may as well watch to see who will fight Ma Jr."

"What suspicions?"

"Just watch. Let's see if you get surprised by how it ended." They watched Hero bowing to Yamcha and hoping for a fair match. Ma Sax caught word of Goku's suspicion as well. Tien and Krillin remained blissfully clueless of Ma Sax and Goku's curiosity over Hero. Their confusion were interrupted by the start of the fourth match.

Yamcha got his fighting pose ready and had to restrain a giggle at Hero's odd fighting stance.

"That's an interesting technique you got there. Feel free to attack whenever you're ready."

"Really? Thanks for your kindness."

"No problem."

Everyone watch Hero making a fool of himself making monkey noises and the strange dance along with it. Yamcha followed his movement fine as the audience chuckle from Hero's antiques. Ma Sax failed to find Hero funny nor was he annoyed by his act. He was trying to figure out the purpose of this deception and didn't wait long. Hero attacked with a loud whooping noise and a chopping motion which Yamcha avoided easily. Hero lost his balance and clumsily fell. Yamcha failed to notice a stray kick from the waving Hero on his side. He screamed in pain from the kick. Ma Sax was at the right side to see it all. One side of his mouth tugged upward, forming a half smile. The audience roared with laughter a second later.

Yamcha chuckled despite the pain and said, "For someone who can't fight, you're doing pretty good."

"Ah, yes, thank you! Sorry about that. I fell in public; I'm very embarrassed," Hero responded while bowing a few times and scratching his head in an embarrassment.

"Listen Hero, you seem like a nice guy, but this is a match, so why don't we get back to it? Let's save the laughter till after the fight. It'll be all over soon, I promise." Hero quickly went back to his odd stance as Yamcha decided to kick him out. Hero freaked out about Yamcha's leaping to him that he protected his head. There was a collective gasp from the audience and Ma Sax could only gape at the pure idiocy he was seeing. Yamcha's gasps of pain was the only thing that sounded in the arena before laughter erupted again. It was below the belt, but it was an accident, so the audience waits in laughter for Yamcha to get up.

Ma Sax became convinced that Hero wasn't ordinary. Those seemingly accidental hits felt planned to him. If their purpose was to make Yamcha lose control and his guard, it's succeeding. Yamcha's anger and humiliation forced him up and he got applause for his efforts, not that he was pleased for. Hero apologized for his pain and suggest some pointers before winning the match. Yamcha was quick to claim his body was trained well and disbelieved Hero's chances at winning. It seemed that only two at that moment did. Ma Sax and Goku waited for Hero to show his real moves.

After they agreed on fighting seriously, Hero instantly elbowed Yamcha's face. The unsuspecting audience and Yamcha didn't see this one coming. Hero reveled that he was deceiving Yamcha and that caused him not to see subtle warnings or clues. Yamcha didn't believe in deception as a tool and fights his own battle the way he wanted. He was pissed at Hero's claim that he will win. Hero decided to teach Yamcha some lessons before winning.

Since confirming who will win, the battle became slightly boring to Ma Sax. He noticed the lessons Hero was trying to give to Yamcha without luck and remembered his own troubles. The first year was the hardest compared to the rest of the three years. There was trouble, after trouble, and more troubles with Piccolo Junior.

Since Piccolo Jr claimed to be the reincarnation of King Piccolo, he resisted Saxophone's help. The most common way for a child to do that was by running away. He was good at that, and they mostly happened at night. The first time he was found quickly. Saxophone was quick in discovering his absence and found a dog chasing Piccolo. The dog ran into him as Piccolo tripped. Piccolo turned and saw the dog whimper in fear from the angry demon in his way. He sighed a relief when the dog turn tail and ran. He jumped when Saxophone grabbed him and carried him back to their temporary hideout. The scolding didn't deter him for long.

A month followed as Piccolo attempted to learn to control his ki and his talking skills. He was frustrated by his lack of progress and Saxophone's lack of disappointment with him. That evening, he was successful for getting away longer than half a night.

Saxophone was both angry and worried after discovering his escape and his fruitless search. Piccolo was doing a great job of hiding his ki and keeping a distance from him. He managed to calm himself down the night of his first day of search and found some clues to Piccolo's location. He tracked Piccolo quietly. It had been nearly two whole days.

His luck improved during the afternoon of the second day. Piccolo had used his ki, and it was close. He quickly and quietly reached to the area he felt the ki and saw a dead bear. He hid when sounds of footsteps approached. The dead bear had attracted park rangers. Saxophone quickly scanned for Piccolo's ki and found him. He wasn't hiding it well.

Saxophone changed from sneaking on the ground to moving through the trees. He found Piccolo confronted by the park rangers and dropped next to them. His presence startled the rangers and Piccolo.

"Where did you come from?!" one of them addressed him.

"From the trees. Is there any trouble?" Saxophone asked them.

"N-no trouble! Just warning this young man about potential poachers," the other responded. Saxophone noticed with some amusement that the "poacher" they're looking for was the young man.

"I see." Saxophone walked up to Piccolo and picked him up. Piccolo disliked this, but Saxophone told him through telegraphic message that it's for appearance sake. "I'm sorry about my son running off. He tend to do that when frustrated. We'll keep a look out for any poachers around."

"A-alright then, keep safe, and keep a closer eye on that son of yours."

"Give us a shout when you do find him!"

"We will," Saxophone responded and waved as the rangers ran off. "Not likely. Now, you, young man, are in big trouble for running off like that and scaring me in the process!" Piccolo squealed from getting tickled.

Those two were the ones that started the whole thing. The rest varied over the course of the first year. The eight and ninth months were the ones where Piccolo ran off often. Saxophone noticed his struggle, but Piccolo refused to tell him anything. It was around the time that Piccolo could talk without the need for telegraphic connection. It was wearing Saxophone's patience thin.

This one he remembered all too well, and it was the final time Piccolo ran off. As with most of Piccolo's runaways, it was night. What made this one special was a thunderstorm. Piccolo usually don't run away during the thunderstorm and tend to wait till after it was over. Another change was Piccolo was intentionally hiding his ki and whatever noise he made was hidden by the strong rain and thunder. Saxophone waited in the cave for the storm to pass.

The light glowed the wet forest as Saxophone hunted down Piccolo. A glimmer of color unnatural to the forest caught his attention. Piccolo's clothes were discarded in a bush. There were places of tear and mud as Saxophone picked it up.

Time passed and the sun risen as Saxophone trudged through the drying forest. His ears strained for any noise besides the forest's voice. His ears were graced by the sound of shivering. He couldn't see Piccolo due to his green skin camouflaging with the forest, but his guts told him Piccolo was close. "Piccolo! Where do you think you're planning on going?" Saxophone shouted. A startled gasp answered back. "Or would you prefer that I called you demon child?"

"No! Don't! I just wanted to get away from you!" That ticked Saxophone off, but he now knows his location. He blasted the overgrown hiding Piccolo right off, exposing his back. Piccolo felt a cold, wet, muddy material slapped his cold wet skin before sliding off. He slowly uncurled himself to stare in shock on his clothes. He was surprised that Sax even bothered to pick them up. All torn up.

"So, what do you hope to accomplish escaping me like that?"

"I am the reincarnation. I will destroy Goku and rule the world. I can't let these ... feelings get in the way! I will continue his legacy he gave me!" Piccolo had reached his full height as he confronted Saxophone.

"Really? You think you can get stronger by yourself?" Sax knocked Piccolo down on his back and planted his foot on his stomach. Piccolo got a good look at what Sax is wearing. He was bare foot with his pants rolled up. His open jacket was left behind so he was only wearing a tank top. His turban was also off. "I'll have you know that I am physically stronger than you right now. Do you think you can get stronger by yourself? I could kill you in a heartbeat, and no one will be wiser." Sax had his hand wrapped around Piccolo's neck to prove his point. Piccolo was terrified and yet Saxophone have his complete attention. "If I so desired, I could have done away with world domination with or without your help! You talk about your feelings getting in your way. If I didn't have strong desire to watch over you and help you out, where would you think you'll be? Alone, dead, or worse!"

Saxophone released Piccolo's neck and lifted his foot off. Piccolo was still terrified, but the new information lodged itself in his head. He barely caught the soft voice Saxophone used. "I want to help you with your goals; I can't do that if you won't let me." Piccolo couldn't stop the warm feeling spreading. Still, doubt crept back.

"Why? Why help me?"

"You are young, but I do believe that you will grow up to be a skilled fighter. With training, meditation, and spars, you can become better than King Piccolo. If your training progress well, I could teach you a different type of ki." Piccolo seriously thought he cry hearing this. Saxophone had knelt down to his level during the conversation. Trembling, Piccolo had jumped on Saxophone's chest and held tightly. Piccolo didn't understand his actions, but Saxophone didn't push him off. Instead, Saxophone embraced him and got up while picking up his clothes. He walked back to their hideout.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, that was fun. Next chapter will be the conclusion of Hero vs Yamcha!


	16. Season 1 Ch 6

**Season 1: Chapter 6- Conclusion to the Quarter-Final!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Soon, the semi finals!**  
**

* * *

"Your tattoos have disappeared," Tien noticed, snapping Ma Sax out of his musings.

"Mm? Oh, I managed to seal them and not using them. Eating was supposed to help me seal them and repair any damage," Ma Sax responded.

"Seal? Those are sealing runes?"

"No. They are tattoos. It helps us know where to seal the Dark Ki. The Dark Ki tend to cancel out their color so they turn invisible. When they are released, the color returns."

"That's interesting. And, eating helps you control them better?"

"Eating replenish energy to control their influence. They do have negative side effects."

"What are they?"

"I'm not telling you. Just know, they are there. Besides, I won't teach you either."

Hero blocked and dodged Yamcha's varying kicks after warning him about not watching his feet. Seeing a chance, Hero slipped passed Yamcha's guard and punched him in the face. Yamcha touched his cheek tenderly while growling in pain and anger. He glared at his opponent and got himself in a stance. He jumped and aimed an airborne kick at Hero who vanished. He looked around for Hero only to find his voice. Locating the voice, he saw Hero attacking his unguarded side and back. He landed with more pain and struggled to get up. Hero watched him, waiting for him to get ready.

Tien was shocked by Hero's speed that Ma Sax was grateful that he doesn't have to answer more of his questions at the moment. It was that time where his acute hearing caught some interesting things.

"Save your worthless pity on someone else, old man, because I don't need them!" Yamcha said as he got up.

"You're absolutely right, but there's no need to stress I'm just far out of your league," Hero agreed. He blocked his mouth from the audience and whispered, "And, just between you and me, my secret is that I'm not actually human."

"Oh, ok, but that's not much of a secret. No one here is quite human."

"No, you don't understand, I'm borrowing this body. I am perfectly fine and this body is fine as well." Ma Sax stopped watching and listening to the match as he ponder over the new information. If his thought process was correct, Ma Jr may have a tough match to beat. He was well aware of King Piccolo's alter half Kami. He have no idea what King Piccolo thought of Kami, but he knew what Ma Jr thought of his uncle. If there's one person he despise more than Goku for killing his father, it was Kami. Hopefully, Kami's disguise would remind Ma Jr of the match he's in.

Ma Sax exhaled as he watched Kami in the human hit Yamcha hard enough for him to fall out of the arena. "Woo-ho, that was delightful surprise you had in store for me. Too bad you let your guard down. Man, you put a mark on this body," Hero said to Yamcha as he cleaned up the glasses and blood on his chin. Both walked back chatting away like fast friends. Hero winked at Goku since he figured it out and made a brief eye contact to Ma Sax. Ma Sax was the first to look away.

Ma Jr was meditating after eating and heard the announcement about Hero wining the match. Ma Jr was slightly surprised by the news but didn't dwell on it. He had to watch Goku's matches to prepare for their battle. He was sure to win his next match before their final battle. With that, he got out of his meditation and touched the ground. He walked out and found Ma Sax with Tien next to him. Ignoring the duo walking in, he strode up to the wall Ma Sax was on and floated up.

Tien didn't notice Ma Jr until he reached level with his. "Ma Sax, what did you find out?" Ma Jr asked, ignoring Tien's stare.

"Troubling. Though, I doubt you'll lose the next match."

"How reassuring." Ma Jr glanced at Tien. "Isn't your match next?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. They need to fix the arena, but yes, mine is up," Tien replied, startled as he went down and over to the entrance to prepare for his match. Remembering King Piccolo when he confronted him those three years ago was not the best way to prepare for his match.

Ma Jr was grateful for the less ears to their discussion and faced Ma Sax who turned around. "What was troubling?"

Ma Sax smiled. It was one of those faces where a parent beamed in pride for their children. It always managed to startle Ma Jr and feel slightly embarrassed. "I'm sure you can figure it out during your next match." Ma Jr was shocked. Ma Sax rarely avoided the subject. He watched Ma Sax jump down to meditate inside. Pushing the strange behavior to the back of his mind, he focused on the match between Tien and Goku.

* * *

**A/N: **And that concludes the quarter-finals and onward to the semi-finals!


	17. Season 1 Ch 7

**Season 1: Chapter 7- Tien vs Goku  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Ma Jr's commentary on Tien vs Goku (Thank you Trucking girl 1109 for the idea and the reviews so far!)**  
**

* * *

**Ma Jr: Wha-! You want me to-?**

_C-D: Yes, I do! Now, get up there and have fun with it! Oh, here's your mike._

Ma Jr looked at the ear piece with microphone attached to it hesitantly. Dread was apparent to his face.

**Ma Jr: Can't you make your own character Saxophone do this?**

_C-D: No, he's meditating! I can't have him do the commentary with something he doesn't see!_

**Ma Jr: Fine, fine, I get it! I'll make a deal with you though.**

_C-D: ... What deal?_

**Ma Jr: Saxophone do a commentary on a future match.**

_C-D: (thinks about it) I suppose ... I can do that. Which match do you have in mind?_

**Ma Jr: Either one since I'm going to be in both matches.**

_C-D: Rather sure of your victories aren't you?_

**Ma Jr: Of course! I pride myself in my abilities! I'm sure I can take them down easy!**

_C-D: You know I'm the author, right?_

**Ma Jr: (froze)**

_C-D: Well, do a good job, ok? (pats on Ma Jr's back and sat on a nearby chair observing the situation)_

**Ma Jr: (thinking) What the hell did I get myself into?**

* * *

Ma Jr walked back to his place, scowling. He flew up to his original place and putting up the ear piece with the microphone on it. He was semi assured that those in the audience and the arena are not affected by his commentary. His acute ear picked up a conversation regarding to him.

"Do you think Ma Jr look upset?" the bald short one asked.

"You think it may have something to do with that short-haired girl?" the ponytail boy replied.

"She did dragged him around the corner. I wonder what she had to say to him," the lone girl of the group engaged to Goku said.

_**Oi, are you invisible to them or not?**_

_Does it matter? I did say those that are in the arena and beyond are not affected! This match will have their attention soon enough._

_**You're not making this any easier! Besides, Tien and Goku barely stepped into the arena.**_

_When you start talking to me, everything freeze. If you really want to know, I have my own private window to see everything even when I'm not in a good position to see them. Now, start the match!_

_**Alright already!**_

**I am Ma Jr or Demon Junior for those who don't know what Ma means. There are four contestants remaining for the Martial Arts Tournament. They are Tien vs Goku who are currently walking into the arena and Hero vs myself who is waiting. There are others who lost during the quarter-finals hanging around. Those that win the semi-finals will compete for the champion. I know I will win, so I hope you all are ready to root for me!**

_Less talking about yourself and more on current match._

_**I'm getting there!**_

**I heard them saying that they will go all out against each other from the start. This will be an epic battle for me to analyse! Goku should win this match so I could-**

_You're getting ahead of yourself. You know I rated this for T not M right?_

_**Uh.**_

**-so I could defeat him. They jumped on the arena and faced each other in readied stances. The audience's loud roars are starting to hurt my ears. According to the announcer those two fought against each other in the last tournament resulting in Tien's near victory. Guess we'll see who's the winner this time.**

Faintly in the background over the dull sound of the excited crowd, a loud "Begin" was heard.

**And they're off! They clashed in the middle with Tien starting the match with a barrage of punches. As far as I could see, none of them are connecting. Goku flipped back and jumped into the air. Tien follows shortly after. How high are they going to go? I saw a brief speck of light and my ears are picking up fists hitting body. Lucky, announcer, he has binoculars! I should-**

_Chill Junior! They're coming down soon anyway._

**_How did you know that? I'm sure nobody else besides the announcer knows that!_**

_You forget, private window?_

**_... You got to show me that._**

**Where was I? Oh, yes, angry at announcer. Can't talk about that now with the sounds of them coming -like C-D said they would- down. They separated near the height of the preliminary room. Goku and Tien-**

**_Why am I calling them by their names?_  
**

_Makes it easier! Why are you stopping it?_

**_You're the one stopping things! If names were easier, why didn't you put names for those three? I'm sure your readers know who's Krillin, Yamcha, and the Chinese girl are!_**

_Why are you bothered by how I do things? With this rate, the chapter would get long!_

**_Not my fault or problem!_**

**Goku and Tien are doing fancy flips that should belong to a gymnastic stunts not martial arts to end their fall. Both ran towards each other and clashes at different parts of the arena! At the middle, Tien was doing rapid punches where Goku dodged them. The corner near mine was Goku's punches where Tien blocked them! ****They resort to kicking and alternated with punches.** The other parts have at least one or two connected. Tien was successful at landing at least seven blows to Goku's face, chest, and shoulders! Goku had roughly same amount on Tien!

**Mm? **Ma Jr looked over at the stunned faces of Krillin, Yamcha, and the Chinese girl.

Krillin was the first one to speak. "I barely saw what's happening out there. Their speed is inhuman! From what I could see is that they're almost equal."

"Yes, I agree Krillin," Yamcha said.

"You three could see what's going on out there?" the girl asked in amazement. "I can't see a thing!"

**You guys are starting to become less afraid of me?**

"Why should we be afraid? We never met you," Krillin replied.

"Besides, Tien talked to Ma Sax. How hard is it to talk to you?" Yamcha asked.

**A lot harder if those two tell you! Besides, they're coming to view.**

Indeed, they were. Both of them were in a power struggle where everyone who didn't see could.

**Weaklings think they got a backbone because this got structured differently. Why I should-!**

_Focus._

**_Which I will be doing to them anyway!_**

_Focus!_

**_..._**

**Dangerous author. Back to the fight, Goku leaned backwards to kick the unbalanced Tien straight up in the air. Goku got up while Tien moved out of the air and attacked the unsuspecting back of Goku! Goku saw it coming and leaped over Tien's attack! Not to be the one thrown off, Tien rushed up to the landed Goku and ... found an after image.**

**From the brief break, I noticed that Tien was more tired than Goku who's grinning like an idiot. Is he enjoying this? Nice to know my future opponent will provide me a challenge! Seems Tien wasn't too impressed. Not fast enough for him. He proceed to demonstrate it ... where we can't see them. Up in the air, I hear Tien amused that Goku can follow him with his eyes, but looking isn't enough to defeat him! Oh? Here's come Goku! He landed on his feet despite the hit and attempted to attack the escaping Tien!**

**I can see what he meant. Goku followed Tien perfectly with his eyes but was unable to defend himself against the kick! He was going to fall out- no he spin himself back on the arena. What a stupid impossible save. Does he not know air dance yet? Anyway, Tien was slowing down on purpose for observational means and saw Goku's speed hasn't changed. He was sure to win. Not that I want him to! It'll destroy the purpose I came here to!**

_**... You're not going to interrupt me are you?**_

_Only when I'm sure you either going on about things in regard to yourself instead of the match or say things that might come as offensive or graphic._

**_What! How dare you accuse me of that! Why should I care what the readers think?_**

_But I do! Besides, we're nearly done._

_**Good, it better be. I'm getting sick of this.**_

**Goku asked Tien if he could take off some clothes. So, with a short break, Goku took off all the dark colored fabric as Tien watched him. Tien was under the assumption that it's due to the heat.**

A soft thud was heard.

**Based on that sound, I don't think that undershirt was supposed to sound like that. Tien didn't think so either and asked if he could check it out. Goku allowed him and was surprised by the discovery. Krillin came on the arena to carry some of the clothes. It was weighted! Like Ma Sand and I, we all wore weighted clothing for both training and regular lifestyle! Based on Tien's estimation, Goku was carrying 250 pounds or more! Sounds like my weight. Good thing no one knows that Ma Sax carried heavier weights than either of us!**

Ma Jr glanced at two people within earshot of him. Yamcha had went over to help carry the rest of the clothes, so it left Hero and the Chinese girl. Neither made any indication that they heard Ma Jr's last statement.

**Uh, back to the match, Tien was thrilled to find out Goku would be a much greater challenge meaning a much better test of strength and speed! Seems like Goku was faster than Tien expected for his belt was stolen without him seeing it. Looks like he had a secret weapon that he already used against Ma Sax. Tien put the belt back on and split himself to four. Seems that he doesn't have to worry about Goku doubling up. The point of this weapon was to stop Goku from dodging! I would have been shocked if I haven't see this before.**

_**Did I see this before?**_

_Just go with it. I would check, but I'm very sure you seen this._

**Goku was already familiar with the first attack since Ma Sax was in the center and caught the ki balls. Unlike Ma Sax's advantage, Goku had to jump to get out of the way. He couldn't avoid the twelve eyes scanning the sky for him and all four fired eye beams hit Goku. He fell down and barely landed on his feet. Tien was sure that he'll win and tried to convince Goku to forfeit. Goku said otherwise and discovered two flaws. I knew he'll win!**

**Looks like Tien didn't want to believe this and they're doing the same thing to prove each other wrong! Nothing new at first, and ow! Blinding light! Based on the announcer, Tien used this before and lucky him, those with sun glasses were protected! How many things does he have?! Since my eyes are out of operation at the moment, my ears will provide some insights.**

**The first flaw Goku said was Tien's eyes were very good making them succumb to blinding light. Due to Tien's reliance on his eyes, he couldn't locate his opponent otherwise. Ok, my vision is coming back to me. Goku was very sure of his win. I agree to him. Mostly because I want to beat him. Anyway, Goku believed that the second flaw he found was fatal. Tien wasn't so quick to believe it or was he hoping Goku wouldn't find out? Based on Goku's attack, it's the latter.**

**With quick speed, Goku knocked all four Tiens out of the arena securing his victory! Now, I have to secure mine in the next match!**

* * *

**Ma Jr: Whew.**

_C-D: Nice Job, Junior! Maybe I get you to do that again._

**Ma Jr: NO AGAIN! I'm not doing this again!**

_C-D: If you say so..._

* * *

**A/N: **If you readers like the commentary, review me and I might consider it for future chapters after Sax's.

**Hey!**

_If you're lucky, it might not be you doing it!_


	18. Season 1 Ch 8

**Season 1: Chapter 8- Ma Jr vs Hero  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Things are getting interesting - Ma Jr? What are you doing here?**  
**

* * *

**Ma Jr: Here's the mike. It'll get in the way of my battle.**

_C-D: Oo, thanks! Good luck in your match._

**Ma Jr: Don't need it!**

* * *

Ma Sax was in a light meditation when his ears caught the winner of the first semi-finals and announcing the second. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around to room. Hero was across the room as they listened to Tien confessing that he had lost and did not push Goku past his strength. Goku entered with his girl who was very happy about his win. Goku asked her to leave, and she complied. He walked up to Hero and said, "Kami-sama?" Ma Sax's eyes widened slightly when his assumption was correct. "That's a good disguise. I didn't recognized you in that body!"

"Yes, I borrowed a human body," Kami answered.

"You came to kill Junior, didn't you?" Ma Sax's eyes narrowed at that statement and quietly walked over. "That's why you're here."

"Because you can't." Goku was shocked by the accusation while Ma Sax was a bit confused. "I know Popo told you about Junior and me. He shouldn't have done that."

"Mr. Popo cares about you, and I'm glad to know this." Ma Sax leaned on the wall closest to them and waited for a good time to draw attention.

"Even with knowing that Junior and I were once together, it will prevent you from doing the right thing."

"Come on, Kami! I'm sure I can find a way to fight Junior without killing him!"

"Look Goku, Junior isn't someone to compromise with. He is my responsibility, and I have to deal with him myself."

"You lost that responsibility the moment he entered the tournament." Hero and Goku jumped as Ma Sax got himself off the wall and started to walk to the group. "You two are fair game."

"Fair game? You are aware that if Junior wins, the world will be lost!" Hero told him.

"So you two thinks. Don't trouble yourselves about the world. It'll go on like everything's a bad dream as usual."

"Don't be so sure! I know my evil half very well."

"You mean King Piccolo, sure, but you know nothing of Junior."

"I know he's the reincarnation of King Piccolo," Goku said.

"So he said," Ma Sax told them and walked off. So far, Ma Jr's behavior hadn't seem far off from King Piccolo, but the next two matches will display a different side. Ma Sax was more worried of how much Ma Jr would accidentally reveal in the first match.

Ma Sax went outside to find a good place to oversee Ma Jr's match and found a short-haired girl blocking his path. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Oh, yes. Junior wants you to do some commentary for either matches going on, and you can check on him if you don't believe me," she replied.

"You're neither a contestant or reporter."

"You're right that I'm not a contestant, but I am a reporter of some kind."

"Then, you shouldn't be here!"

"Picky, picky. I'm sure they won't mind. You might want to ask Ma Jr what match he wants you to commentary on." She handed Ma Sax the mike.

"… You're the one created me. I suspect I was different from everyone here. Feels strange meeting my creator."

"Eh? You figured that out already?"

"Yes, I have. You made me intelligent, remember? When do I go back?"

"That will be telling. Get to position and I'll be somewhere nearby." She walked off leaving Ma Sax with a slightly dizzying sensation. He looked around and decided the wall would be fine. Putting on the ear piece, he opened a telegraphic communication to Ma Jr.

**Junior, did you really do a commentary?**

_**Yes, I did.**_

**And you made a deal?**

_**Yes. I didn't want to be the only one doing this.**_

**Well, congrats on getting me to do this.**

_**Please, you could do better.**_

**I suppose. Which match did you want commentary on?**

_**I thought about it and figured my next match. This won't have much to talk about.**_

**Sounds good. I will make sure to make your next match exciting.**

_**I would like that.**_

Hero finally stepped on the arena and Ma Jr smirked. He thought the twerp was simply lucky at beating his previous opponent and decided to ditch the match. Considering Ma Sax's warning, there was something slightly off. They readied stances and waited for the announcer to begin their match.

"You look serious, old man," Ma Jr smirked. "Don't fear, you won't be killed. You're just an obstacle I have to pass. What I want is Goku."

"Is that your plan?" Hero asked as his mouth turned up in a smile. "To destroy Goku then rule the world? Your vision has large holes in it, Piccolo."

"What do you know of my vision? How did you-?" Ma Jr was confused. He knows Goku and Tien probably guessed who he really was, but Hero?

"So pathetic, you're always the weaker half."

Ma Jr felt insulted by this human. "I'm no weakling! Who are you?!"

"I know all about you!" Hero started moving his arms around before closing them. His left hand was open with palm facing Ma Jr. His right hand had pointer and middle fingers open flicking upwards. Wind gushed around Ma Jr. Normally, the blast of air was enough to push Ma Jr up, but his training with Dark Ki made it easy for him to manipulate the air and pushed it away. Hero was almost knocked out of the arena.

"You know nothing of me!" This supposed easy match was starting to become difficult. Ma Jr felt his anger rising and scowled. Tien was quick to notice the faint swirly black line on Ma Jr's arm. He started to worry for Goku and Hero since this answered to his curiosity. He didn't have long to worry since Hero started to attack Ma Jr. They traded blows that ended with Ma Jr's kick on Hero's back. Hero stumbled a few feet away and turned to Ma Jr who was trying to calm his breathing.

_This isn't working! This borrowed body is weak to handle Piccolo! He really grown more powerful than I imagine. _Hero thought to himself. Ma Jr had his telegraphic channel opened and was able to hear Hero's thoughts. He was suspicious of Hero's fighting style and his irritated state. What clicked Ma Jr closer to identifying Hero was the borrowed body bit.

"You should have kept your thoughts more quiet, Hero."

Hero looked up from his musing and replied, "**_Seems like I should have. Have you figured out who I am as well?_**"

Ma Jr eyes widened at the language. He was familiar with it though it was so long since he used it. "**_Now, I recognized you. This explained why Saxophone won't tell me. Damn you, Kami!_**"

"**_You finally seen through my disguise though I didn't expect such hostility. You know why I'm here, don't you__ Piccolo?_**"

"_**Why should I know why you're here? You should be ashamed to show your face! For so long I haven't met you, you stand before me in a** **match?!**_" Ma Jr ended with a growl. He would have attacked right there if it weren't the fact a human was facing him being possessed by Kami.

Hero was, however, shocked by Ma Jr's reaction. It confused him why Ma Jr was angry at him. "**_I'm not sure why my presence angered you, but I will stop you. One way or another, you won't be able to dominate the__ world!_**" He started to bring out the bottle for this match.

"_**Ha, the world? It could rot for all I care. You have no idea how much I changed from the supposed reincarnated King Piccolo! But, this bond of ours is incredibly** **annoying!**_"

"**_You don't have to worry about the bond. For I have found a way around this little_**_ **inconvenience**_**_._**" Hero uncorked the small white bottle and set it down. The announcer confirmed it not a weapon, so it was legal, but he warned Ma Jr for a possible spell. "**_Do you recognize_ _this?_**"

"**_Rec_**-cogn-?" Ma Jr stared at the familiar writing. He felt blood drained from his face. "You plan on sealing me?!" He had imagined how his meeting with Kami would go but not here and definitely not this! He would have smashed the bottle or hit Hero out of bounds, but a thought stopped him. If this was a normal human being, he would have done so, but this was Kami. He might as well return the favor. He remained motionless and passive as Hero started the containment wave.

"Mafuba!" Hero shouted as a blue ball of ki shot forward followed by green swirling towards his target.

"Well, you just solved my dilemma," Ma Jr said as he waited for the orb to reach him. "Did you honestly think I kept my father's fear? Mafuba Reverse!" He caught the orb and twisted it around and shot it back to Hero. Hero was shocked as he was sucked in the swirls. Angry, Hero released his captive body. Ma Jr allowed Hero to fall down as he kept the real body in. He ignored Kami's last orders to Goku as he led the swirls to the bottle on the ground. Without missing a beat, he rushed forward and quickly put the cork back on. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He stood up and ignored Hero's unconscious body. He could easily win the match now whether Hero got up or not. Lucky for him, Hero didn't get up during the countdown making him the winner. Ma Jr could tell that Goku wanted the bottle. He did not want Kami out so soon, so he decided to show exactly where Kami will be for their match. He glanced at Ma Sax and was a bit pissed off about not letting him know who Hero really was.

There was a loud cheer and clapping for Hero's reawakening and he quickly escaped to the crowd, confused. A break was announced before the final match between Goku and Ma Jr! Ma Jr walked back and was stopped by Goku. His plan began.

* * *

**Ma Sax: I'm getting excited for the next match!**

_C-D: That's good. Don't forget to do the commentary!_

**Ma Sax: Maybe a bit of action for me as well?**

_C-D: Don't spoil it!_

* * *

**A/N: **Stay tune for Goku vs Ma Jr while Ma Sax give his commentary!


	19. Season 1 Ch 9

**Season 1: Chapter 9- Goku vs Ma Jr  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** I have no say in this, just enjoy the first half of the match.**  
**

* * *

**Ma Sax: Ready for my commentary?**

_C-D: Nice to have someone excited for this._

**Ma Sax: Good thing too. I was worried how Ma Jr would handle Kami when he finds out.**

_C-D: He does have some personal issues that he couldn't keep down like King Piccolo could._

**Ma Sax: Kami really shouldn't have split himself no matter how much he wanted that position.**

_C-D: Damn, you're giving me another story idea. I should check to see if that was already done._

* * *

**Welcome to the championship match! The 23 World Martial Arts Tournament started with 72 participators in the preliminary round. Those numbers were reduced to 8 final contestants for the audience to watch. Those 8 fighters were Ma Sax vs Tien, Goku vs Chi-Chi, Krillin vs Ma Jr, and Yamcha vs Hero! Those winners were advanced from the semi to the quarter finals. They were Tien vs Goku and Ma Jr vs Hero. The winners from the quarter finals get to compete for the championship! They are Goku vs Ma Jr!**

**I am your commentary, Ma Sax.**

* * *

Ma Jr stood in front of Goku who had purposely blocked him. Goku wore a serious face while Ma Jr had a calmer face as they stared at each other. Ma Jr had been good at hiding his emotion when situation called for it. Currently, he felt frustrated. The small white bottle with a sealed soul rested in Ma Jr's hand. He clenched the bottle tightly. It was obvious to him that Goku wanted to free the trapped soul, not that he will let him.

"If you're not going to say something, get out of my way," Ma Jr said. He would have moved forward and forced Goku and his friends to move, but Goku responded.

"I won't move till I have that bottle!"

Ma Jr blinked. "You mean this bottle?" He held up the bottle lightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Goku's hand slowly moving towards the bottle. "Not a chance." Goku froze and some gasps were heard as Ma Jr flicked the bottle away from Goku. The bottle flew neatly to Ma Jr's mouth as he caught it. They all gasped as they watched Ma Jr swallowed the bottle. "Now, what did you say about not moving without the bottle?" He smirked at the dumbfounded and yet slightly mad face of Goku's.

"Damn you!"

Ma Jr stepped up to the top step. "Did you really planned on releasing him so soon? He'll only damper our match." Ma Jr started to walk around the immobile Goku. "It's not like I killed him, only sealed up. Be prepared, Goku. You haven't seen what I am capable of!" He walked passed Goku's friends and turned to shout, "Ma Sax! You knew who Hero was, didn't you?!"

Ma Sax had stood up to see better of the conflict between Goku and Ma Jr at the steps, and his eyes followed Ma Jr soon afterwards. "I had guesses that I wasn't willing to share with you. On top of that, I knew your opinion of him," Ma Sax replied in a nonchalant voice. He ignored Ma Jr's growl directed at him. "The match would have been quite different if I did." Ma Jr made a noise of disapproval while crossing his arms and looking away. If Ma Sax had to be honest, Ma Jr was acting like a teenager going through a rebellious phase. To be fair, Ma Jr was of teenage years to Ma Sax despite the age of three. A soft chuckle escaped his lips and he made no attempts to hide it.

Ma Sax leaped from the wall and landed smoothly right next to Ma Jr. They went in for a brief snack. The group outside watched them vanish in the dimmed room each with their worries and confusion. "Goku!" a voice called to them from the side. All looked to see a short old man with black suit and sunglasses with a staff. "I am very lost. Explain everything."

"Please, Goku! It's not like you to keep information from us! Didn't you say you'll tell us after this match?" Krillin added.

Goku and Tien looked at each other as the rest waited in anticipation. "I did, Krillin, and I will tell you. Tien and I already identified who Ma Jr really is."

"WHAT!?" the rest shouted in surprise.

"I stopped King Piccolo before Goku arrived, so I do know very well who they are," Tien replied. "Ma Sax and I have a history because he's the one I fought against! His real name is Saxophone and I had some upper hand on taking him down. Even though I won against him, I felt like he's holding back."

"You thought Ma Sax is holding back?!" Goku shouted in surprise. "It didn't look like he was holding back."

"Yeah, it's very strange. Goku, you have to be careful when you fight against Ma Jr! I don't know how strong they are, but imagine how strong he must be if Ma Sax trained him. Out of everyone, I'm the only one who experienced how his attack was like."

"Quit leaving us in the dark!" Yamcha snapped.

"You still haven't told us who Ma Jr is, dearest," Chi-Chi added.

"Having trouble introducing me to your clueless friends?" a soft amused voice called behind Goku with a sound of chewing. Goku turned around to find Ma Jr lightly eating meat salad. "Step back," he ordered when Goku didn't move. "You're in my spit space." He chuckled while watching them reorganize around him. "You may have mentioned King Piccolo but failed to state that he's my father?" He received mix responses. Then, Ma Sax walked up next to him with a fruit, munching on it. "I am Piccolo Junior, son of King Piccolo, and my mentor, Saxophone."

"Pleased to be formally introduced," Ma Sax told them.

"The last one which all of you seen briefly today and currently sealed in a bottle in my stomach, is my uncle." Ma Jr finished it by taking another bite. They were amused by the varied expression each had. Ma Jr decided to mess with them by pretending to be shocked. "You haven't told them how King Piccolo had a brother?" He wasn't disappointed.

"Brother?!" most of the shouted. Fear was evidence on those with no knowledge of Kami.

"King Piccolo have no brother," Goku countered.

"Au contraire, Goku," Ma Jr began, "when his brother cast King Piccolo out of his body, that makes them brothers creating the stereotypical good brother and evil brother. You all know the evil brother well. What hidden behind him was the good brother that cares for all your well-beings so high above is Kami. Being the son of the evil brother that you killed makes Kami my uncle. Normally, I wouldn't be so upset by his neglect, but situation had changed."

"You failed to mention that both of you are bound. If one of you dies, the other follows."

"Did I?"

"Now I see," the old man said. "If your tale is true, the mafuba was a perfect technique to get rid of one without affecting the other." The weaker ones jump at the sound of Ma Jr's growl. The old man continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "Since Piccolo found a way around it, we could only rely on Goku."

"That's about as much you guys can do," Ma Jr snapped. "I wouldn't like more people to fight against in this match."

"Nor would I let them," Goku added. "It's still a match and I want to fight against him alone. You're probably sore from your defeat three years ago." The last statement was directed to Ma Jr.

"My defeat? We haven't fought yet, but I am here for revenge on my father's behalf. I plan on killing you, so don't hold back." They watched them walk a short distance away to finish their snacks. Those that knows how Goku eats noticed how they don't shovel food in their mouths at a rapid pace. The remainder of the break time was left to silence as each worked with their thoughts while the two demons finished up their meals.

* * *

**The 10 minute intermission is now over as I, your commentary Ma Sax, will announce the final match will begin! There are two contestants left to take to spot of championship! They are Goku who managed to beat Chi-Chi and Tien and Ma Jr who managed to beat Krillin and Hero. Let welcome them to the arena.**

A loud cheer came from the crowd as Ma Jr stepped on the arena. A few seconds later, Goku followed suit. The announcer was giving his usual speech to liven up the excited crowd.

**Ma Jr had decided that his weighed cape is no longer necessary and tossed it aside. Unlike me who have some weights holding me back, he has nothing but the clothes he wears. Goku got rid of his during his match with Tien. Will Goku liven up to the challenge of Ma Jr going all out? With the gong sounding and a "Begin!" is called, the match is on!**

Sounds of fighting was heard throughout the commentary.

**Neither one have the upper hand as each attack either punch or kick was blocked or dodged. Ma Jr quickly saw an opening in Goku's defenses and knocked him a mean uppercut! Goku recovered by a hand stand to his feet like a gymnastics. Ma Jr reappeared behind Goku and received a kick from Goku! He flipped and landed on his feet at the edge of the arena.**

**Goku turned to face him and saw Ma Jr launching himself at him! A nasty headbutt sent Goku a few feet away. Ma Jr followed up his attack with a kick after recovering. Goku saw Ma Jr's leg and grabbed it! He spun Ma Jr before throwing him in the air. He managed to stop his flight as Goku shot an invisible air punch. I can't tell if it hit Ma Jr or not, but his head was thrown back from either dodging or being hit!**

**Goku made the same mistake Krillin did against Ma Jr as he launched himself up to Ma Jr. He shocked the incoming Goku by launching a compressed air ball. I hear a collective gasps from Goku's friends. Ma Jr followed up the attack with an overhead slam making Goku hit the arena faster than him. He ended this round with a good elbow on Goku's exposed back! Goku cried out in pain. Ma Jr was on his feet in front of Goku.**

Being the ever faithful announcer, he started to count down. Ma Jr glanced at him and said, "Stop counting." He faced Goku and said, "Knock off the unconscious act! It only make me want to beat you even more." A chuckle sounded from the supposed unconscious Goku and he got up.

"So you noticed, huh?" Goku stretched his pained back. "That was quite painful."

"I can see what you're up to." Ma Jr rolled his shoulders before getting into a battle stance. "Trying to hold back so you could study my moves."

"Got me figured out." Goku got his stance ready.

"I'll crush you if you don't go all out. Hold back like that again, and I won't be trying to hold my own strength! You're lucky I didn't decide to snap your spine in half!"

**What he said was true. The Dark Ki can weaken or strengthen depending on the user's wishes. If Ma Jr wanted to, he could let the Dark Ki enter Goku's back and easily snapped the spine where his elbow hits!**

Goku laughed at the threat. "You are horrible monster, but somehow, I can't help but feel excited!"

Ma Jr raised a brow-line at that before answering, "Thanks for complement. It makes you ignorant. Should I thank you for killing my father before I was created or curse you? Either way, you'll pay dearly for saying how excited you are! You won't be so excited when I'm through with you!"

**Now, they're getting serious. The first clash had ki sparks! Each attack was effectively blocked causing a stray of ki to flicker. It didn't take long for their hands to clasped their opponent's. They were putting much effort on their power struggle.**

**By this time, the ki were much in control. Neither relented in giving their opponent the upper hand. Ma Jr released his eye beam that Goku immediately ducked. What he didn't count on was Ma Jr using similar motion he did to Tien. Ma Jr allowed the force to move him backwards while placing a good kick on his opponent's abdominal area. Goku slid back while holding his pained stomach before vanishing. Ma Jr landed on his side and quickly got up.**

**Ma Jr remained still after glimpsing Goku disappearing act. My training had him confuse with multiple afterimages rather than vanishing acts. No matter, let see if he could apply the technique of finding such a slippery foe.**

Ma Jr stretched his other senses to catch the fleeting Goku. He couldn't trust his eyes and allowed them to scan the area in front of him unfocused. His ears could catch Goku's feet hitting the floor, but he definitely hear three sets each time at different places. Goku's ki felt like a fast buzzing wasp. Slowly but surely, he could follow the ki signature and match the sounds to the ki. It helped that Goku wasn't running in such randomized pattern like Ma Sax usually do. He waited for the ki to approach closer to him. Not long after catching his prey, he sensed him approach his right from behind.

**A growl escaped Ma Jr's mouth as he unexpectedly elbowed to his right! His aim was true as Goku finally appeared! The elbow connected to Goku's face and the force caused him to crash into the wall to my right. To the surprise of Goku's friend and mine, he disappeared.**

Ma Jr's eyes remained unfocused as his head turned towards the crash. He didn't catch what Goku's friends said and was very in tune with Goku's ki.

**Goku reappeared behind Ma Jr and shouted "Behind you!" That was a mistake on his part because Ma Jr ducked his kick. Ma Jr crouched and turned to face Goku to punch him upwards. That Goku was an afterimage. The next Goku appeared to the left and tried punching. It went through Ma Jr's afterimage. It was now Goku's turn to search for the disappeared opponent.**

Goku was shocked. Not because his opponent did the exact same thing to him, it was how well he hid his presence! He was good at detecting someone's ki, but Ma Jr's ki felt different. No matter how similar his ki was to King Piccolo, there was something else that throws it off. Here, he couldn't sense it anywhere! Since Ma Jr was still, Goku hadn't needed to pay attention to Ma Jr's ki signature till it was too late.

What he didn't know was that Ma Jr had been slowly erasing his ki signature as he searched Goku's. Once Goku make him refocus to the battle, the unique ki signature of his will come back. Regardless, his ki sensing was useless at the moment. He tried to strain his other senses to find the slippery demon. Due to Ma Jr's choice of shoes, the soft footfalls left no sound a regular human could hear. Goku was forced to rely on his poor eyesight to catch him. His eyes caught fleeting shadows and parts of Ma Jr's body.

**Goku barely moved during the 30 seconds Ma Jr disappeared. Slowly, parts of Ma Jr was becoming visible. Soon, Goku was facing a total of 7 Ma Jrs. While to a normal eye, those beings look solid, but to a trained eye, they could see a flicker. I know how many there really are, but I am not the one to spoil. Due to the motion of creating such visible afterimages, a lot of details were missing.**

Goku stared at the various poses the Ma Jrs took. Some were in various confidence poses, leaning on the wall or floor, or sitting in the air! He quickly got serious and kicked the closest Ma Jr. What happened next was a great surprise for everyone.

**Goku had three closest Ma Jr with two in confidence poses and one leaning on the wall directly below me. Two more were behind them where one was lying down and the other was sitting on the air. The remaining two had one standing near the edge of the arena and the other sitting on the floor near the edge. Goku attacked the closest Ma Jr in confidence pose and watched in shock as Ma Jr literally dodged the blow and nicked Goku's head. Goku rubbed his injured spot as Ma Jr returned to his original pose.**

**He was paying attention to the other Ma Jrs due to his thought process. He thought that Ma Jr was the real one and ignored the second confidence pose Ma Jr right next to him. He barely saw the second one take a swipe at his head. He dodged and moved out of range. The second one simply got back to his normal pose. It was obvious Goku was very confused.**

Goku decided that these Ma Jr was not like how he did when he was younger. He remembered making afterimage clones of different poses, but this seemed much advanced. Decided to test his idea, he used the same speed that he used against the four Tiens.

**Goku went into a fast run and took turns to hit each Ma Jrs. They all dodged both blows when Goku went through all 7 and back to his original position. The one leaning against the wall had no wall to lean on moved to a different pose. I now have no wall to sit on! Those that were on the floor where a punch hole was also changed pose. I'm sure Goku would want to know how this is done.**

**Goku decided that punching them won't work and jumped up. He charged small ki attack as the Ma Jrs kept Goku in their sights. He released a bombardment of ki balls. Only three was lucky enough to escape the attack unscratched. The fourth one had various injures and the fifth was vanquished. This caused the original seven down to 5. Happy that his idea worked, Goku charged a ki ball to control and launched it. He was lucky that it hit the damaged one first. The fuzzy 5 quickly changed to solid three.**

**Ma Jr had used doubles like I did against Tien. These doubles looked similar to Ma Jr with dark skin, very pointy ears, and whitened eyes. Their color clothes were light grey sleeveless shirt under dark purple tank top with dark purple gi pants. Dark green finger-less gloves adorned their hands. They have red strips of fabric wrapped tightly from their calf muscles down to the ankles and around their waist. Dark green socks and dark brown shoes were over their feet. Their turban was of dark purple with the light grey strips holding it in place.**

**They scrambled away from the chasing ki ball. One was lucky to avoid it, another was vanquished, and the third lost an arm as the ki ball sailed past. Goku lost control of the ki ball and was preparing another one when the real Ma Jr kneed Goku in the back. This send Goku flying down to the arena!**

Goku felt Ma Jr's ki a split second before something dug into his unguarded back. The force was so strong, he didn't fight as his body flew down. The impact was not as bad as the first one though Ma Jr didn't follow up with a kick or an elbow.

"Left yourself wide open, Goku!" Ma Jr mocked. The real Ma Jr was high in the sky barely watching Goku handle the doubles he created. He kept his ki cloaked as he refocused himself and waited for a good opportunity to hit. Goku groaned as he shifted to a better sitting position. He caught sight of the double and blocked his attack. Another rushed forward as he pushed the first double back. Goku caught the lost arm double's hand and kicked him upwards. He grabbed the attacking double and threw him after the second.

**Goku managed to throw the two remaining doubles at Ma Jr! Ma Jr readied himself to catch them. A "Kame Hame" was sounded from Goku as he formed a strong blue sphere. He was planning on throwing it at Ma Jr! I don't know how much Ma Jr could see or hear, but I hope he could form a defense against it! And, he fired!**

A loud "HA!" sounded over the captivated audience. Ma Jr managed to catch his doubles when he saw the infamous turtle wave and it was strong! He reformed the doubles into a double layered semi-sphere around him. He could only hope that it was enough to cut down the power.

**A loud shattering shrieked as the wave reached the barriers Ma Jr put up. The black shards rained down which turned into puff of smoke as it hit. Above them, a dark cloud surround the floating Ma Jr. The smoke cleared to show how Ma Jr furthered protected his body. His arms were in an X position to protect his head and both his legs were bent to protect his torso. Ma Jr slowly uncurled his body, and a displeased face stared down at Goku.**

The wave had burned up most of the clothes it came in contact. Those were his turban, the midsection of his shirt, and everything below his knees including his shoes. He could feel the stinging pain on his forearm and his shins. His head and torso had less pain compared to his arms and legs. Not only he was angry, he had a fleeting embarrassment of remembering girls and women bare their midriffs on the occasion he saw them during warmer days. Pushing the comparison aside, he glared at the man who caused his pain.

**Ma Jr stayed up in the air before slowly descending down. He reached the floor as both contestants stared at each other in determination. The announcer had stated how apparently unscathed Ma Jr is before noticing some familiar aspect of Ma Jr.**

"He looks like- like King Piccolo!" a woman's voice rang out. Confusion and murmurs of how similar Ma Jr looked to King Piccolo. Ma Jr could hear their conversation with his excellent ears. He wasn't used to the attention and managed to ignore them during his matches, but on the spot like that, he started to feel a little self conscious. He wasn't aware that his turban had burned off until a soft wind alerted to his free antennae.

He wanted to yell at those fools that he does have a connection to the great Demon King Piccolo they were talking about, but he restrained the urge with difficultly. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he scanned the crowd before landing on a woman with sharp eyes and blond hair staring right at him. She was the only one not to flinch or look away from his gaze as they stared each other. Conveniently, she stood at the front just behind the wall.

Goku noticed Ma Jr distraction and was worried what he'll do as he watched Ma Jr walk up to the edge of the arena across from the blond woman, Launch. Since he was a nice guy, he didn't attack the distracted Ma Jr and waited to see how this would play out. Ma Jr didn't notice Goku's anonymous gesture to pause the match. He crouched down to her eye level as the audience ceased talking.

"What did you say exactly?" Ma Jr asked her.

"I said that you look like King Piccolo." Ma Jr noticed it was her that called out the first time. He liked the courage she spoke to him.

"Uh-huh, what gave that away?"

"…When your turban came off."

"So, the signature antennae that clued you in not the rest of me? Or, is it because of the antennae that the rest of me made sense?"

"Wha-" Ma Jr cut her off.

"Should I tell you a secret?" He smirked as the woman nodded. "King Piccolo is my father."

The silence was deafening until those nearby suddenly understood what Ma Jr said and how his tournament name made sense. The announcer was quick to tell the audience that didn't hear Ma Jr by saying, "_What an unexpected event this is! The mysterious Ma Jr had revealed himself to be the son of the infamous King Piccolo!_"

Ma Jr responded to the announcer by saying, "Oh, sure shout it louder will you-?" The crowd screamed in terror that cut off Ma Jr's sentence. Ma Jr looked at the running crowd with wide eyes before changing to amusement. "Look at them go, like mindless sheep. Didn't think that would have this much of an impact." He was about to get up when he saw the blond woman had ducked down and was peering over the edge. She wasn't alone. There were a blue-haired woman with her along with a cat and a pig. "I suppose you guys make up the audience. Are all of you by any chance more Goku's friends?" Ma Jr sighed, not caring if he's right, and got up now that the excitement was over.

**Round two will commence next chapter as the conclusion to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament! Stay tuned for the unexpected excitement!**

* * *

**Ma Sax: You certainly know how to make this interesting!**

_C-D: Thank you! You did a great job with the commentary!_

**Ma Sax: Thank you very much! I appreciate it and I had fun too!**

_C-D: So did I. The cannon had way too much Goku pummeling Piccolo Jr and Piccolo Jr wasted so much energy to a point it's boring. I wish I could say the conclusion would be epic, but compared to this half, I am not sure.  
_

**Ma Sax: Don't worry about it.**

* * *

**A/N: **Somehow I managed to fit Season 1 in 10 chapters like the Prologue.


	20. Season 1 Ch 10

**Season 1: Chapter 10- The Winner is!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** There's a small surprise at the beginning and in the middle.**  
**

* * *

**Ma Sax: When do you go back to college?**

_C-D: January 25, why?_

**Ma Sax: No reason. Wondering if college would set you back from the story.**

_C-D: It's not like I make deadlines._

**Ma Sax: True, but you are updating rather fast.**

_C-D: I just wanted to get the Prologue and Season 1 out of the way first!_

* * *

Farther off from the tournament, a young woman was walking to her usual lunch. She usually passed the quiet arena to get to her cafe. Unknown to her, today was the day of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. She had seen workers going around cleaning things and preparing, but paid it no mind. She liked her job and hoped she doesn't get fired like three years ago.

Everyone including her old job was very attentive to King Piccolo's grand announcement. While everyone was shaking in fear of the evil man, she couldn't squash her interest. Her main interest were rare plants and animals, but they don't pay well. She took double major of biology and technical. That job was very technical and she got bored along the way. Regardless, she with her colleague watched the news. When the news that the King Piccolo was dead, everyone but her cheered. She managed to put up a fake smile. After a few days, she was fired from a lack of attention to her work.

In the next year, she hunted for jobs and was successful in finding one, but she had to move. It didn't bother her and she liked new places. Perhaps, it would help her forget about Diamao. For the remaining of the time, she worked hard in her new job and enjoyed it compared to her last one. And so, here she was, strolling down past the supposed empty arena when a voice broadcast over the arena reached her ears, "_What an unexpected event this is! The mysterious Ma Jr had revealed himself to be the son of the infamous King Piccolo!_" This jolted her from whatever daydream she was thinking of.

A flood of people rushed out of the entrance. She was so surprised that she was shoved against the wall. After the crowd thinned out, she used the quiet to sort out her mental disarray. Slowly, she peeked over the entrance and made out a few figures. Taking out a small binoculars she had with her, she managed to see everyone clearly. Her breath caught when she saw the two green men with one looking very similar to King Piccolo. Her dream may not as far off as she thought.

* * *

**Now we're back to round two of Goku vs Ma Jr! With his cover blown, Ma Jr had scared off the crowd leaving only Goku's friends and announcer. With the crowd missing, the remaining fighters joined Goku's friends. Both Goku and Ma Jr took off their damaged shirts and faced each other to continue the match! If anyone was wondering, Ma Jr's simple tattoo design are slowly becoming more obvious.**

Ma Jr was actually happy that most of the crowd took off. He doesn't have to listen Goku complain about crowd damage if he fired ki shots. He figured he may start this off with an explosion!

**Ma Jr grasped his right wrist with his left hand and start charging a ki ball. Goku was quick in recognizing it and shouted for everyone to get down! Ma Jr shouted, "Explosive Demon Wave!" and fired it at Goku.**

Tien recognized this before when he saved Goku from it three years ago. Unlike before where everywhere was wiped, Ma Jr really was aiming at Goku. They all ran to a safe zone behind Ma Jr.

**The dust cleared up and both were missing! At least to normal viewers. Goku had jumped over the blast and punched Ma Jr in the face! Ma Jr retaliated by grabbing the limb and kicked Goku's side. This caused them to separate and a punching brawl started! I can't tell who's winning!**

Goku was surprised by how compressed the blast was compared to the free fire King Piccolo did. If that hit him, he may wind up losing something vital! He could jump over it since it was aimed at him. Ignoring the blast hitting the ground, he put as much force into that punch. Ma Jr was surprised to see Goku coming at him. Split second that fist contacted his face, he blindly reached out to grab it. Using the momentum and judging the position of Goku based on the arm and vision, he lashed out he leg. He hoped that he would connect to something of Goku since he was no longer facing him.

Luck was on his side as his leg slammed on Goku's side. He let got of the airborne opponent and took a moment to steady himself. Goku barely landed on his feet when he launched himself at Ma Jr thus a round of punches, kicks, dodging, and blocks commenced.

**No one except me were paying attention to the hole that Ma Jr's Explosive Demon Wave had created. None of them realized that there was no smoke explosion. They were all caught up in trying to see Ma Jr and Goku's brawl. I was curious and went there to examine it. Judging by the angle, Ma Jr was aiming for Goku's middle that was turned down slightly to avoid going through the wall around the Tournament area. I have no idea how deep this goes.**

**I turned back to the arena where they engaged to another power struggle. I walked around the wall to get a better view, ignoring Goku's friends. Ma Jr headbutted Goku and following it up with eye beam. Goku winced as the beams hit him. Ma Jr wasn't letting it up and ran forward to punch him. This Goku was an afterimage.**

Goku learned not to give Ma Jr time to find him again and slipped under Ma Jr's eyes.

**It was barely 15 seconds later when Goku appeared! He delivered a powerful punch to Ma Jr's abdomen! Goku looked worn out from that attack and Ma Jr stumbled back in surprise and pain. I think he may throw up!**

Ma Jr had never felt a powerful punch except from Ma Sax's and his tend to have the Dark Ki effect afterwards. It was rare that he felt it without the Dark Ki. As he tried to ignore the pain, something felt wrong. It was a cylinder shaped lodged itself in a bad position. He had to get rid of it! Using his gag reflexes, he pushed the annoying object up his throat and spat it out. He managed to catch it in his hand. He completely forgot about the bottle!

The bottle was stored not in the stomach like the others had thought, but a pouch off to the side. This is where the demon created offspring and where the egg rest before fully developing. Ma Jr did not want the bottle to disrupt his meal, so he stored it there. The powerful punch Goku did to his stomach jolted the bottle out making it stuck in the wrong place.

Even sealed, Kami was certainly disrupting the match. Goku quickly recognized the bottle and was hesitant to see what Ma Jr planned to do with it. Ma Jr glared at the bottle and shouted, "Ma Sax! Here!" He tossed the bottle to Ma Sax who caught it in mild surprise. "Try to keep those friends of his away!"

"A game?" Ma Sax responded as he thought about this.

"Whatever, I don't care. Now that he's out of the way, shall we continue?" Sounds of fighting resumed.

Ma Sax looked at the bottle thoughtfully and glanced at the remaining fighters. "Alright, let's play." There were shocked and confused faces adorned the small audience. "The rule is simple. All of you try to get the bottle from me. Considering the crowd left, we'll use the area here. I don't care what attack you use or if you team up. If those that were in the audience wish to help out, feel free."

"What happened if you win?"

"There's no time limit, exactly. And, technically, I win if all of you give up."

* * *

**Ma Sax: Can I give your mike to you? It'll get in the way.**

_C-D: Yes. Yes, you can. I wasn't planning on you comment on your battles and the end of Goku vs Ma Jr._

**Ma Sax: Good, it'll distract me. How bad should I beat them up?**

_C-D: Hey! I need them alive!_

* * *

Ma Sax, or Saxophone as he now called himself, stood in the middle of the vacant crowd area facing the 4 fighters in front of the arena. The announcer was having trouble deciding which match to do his commentary on and decided on both as well as he can. Those not fighting were off to the side where they could see both. The blond woman had her gun up and had it ready in case Saxophone came too close. The old man got himself ready as well.

"We seen you fight Tien, and you lost," Krillin told him.

"That's because I wasn't trying to win. I had no interest in fighting Goku unlike Tien here," Saxophone replied. "Warning, I'm not going to hold back this time."

"Looks like you're actually right, Tien," Yamcha said.

"This is getting too serious!" Tien hissed.

"Consider this, Tien. The last time we fought before the tournament, I didn't have my control over my Dark Ki. With practice, I have them back. And, the game already begun," Saxophone told them as he casually juggled the bottle. Krillin and Yamcha made the mistake of attacking first and found an afterimage.

Krillin shouted in surprise as Saxophone reappeared behind Yamcha and send him flying. Tien attacked before Saxophone could kick Krillin. He was firing multiple dodon rays. Saxophone managed to dodge them with relative ease. Chi-Chi attacked next by a round the house kick. She was blocked and she tried to use her rapid punches. Both of her hands were caught and Saxophone quickly tossed her.

His ears caught a "me" off to the side. He glanced and saw Krillin was preparing a kame hame wave! Another "me" sounded and he found Yamcha was also starting one. He was about to step out of the way when he caught glimpse of two Tiens. One was on the ground preparing a kame hame and another above him readying a tri-beam. They all fired around the same time and Saxophone was forced to make a shield.

The fighters panted at making such a powerful attack and forgot their purpose. "Oh, sh**! We forgot about the bottle!" Krillin shouted.

"I'm sure it's alright as well as Saxophone," Tien replied, panting. He merged back with the clone. "If what he told me earlier about the Dark Ki is true, he would find a way to defend against us."

They watched the smoke clear up. Saxophone didn't have enough time to create a dome, but he managed to wrap the ground into a spiral arc. He pulled the ground up in front of him and managed to stop it above him. The bottle was well protected with the stone and his body as the blast hit. The ground didn't stand up as well against it. He dropped the shattered ground down and stood up. He didn't look worse to wear and the bottle remain intact.

Saxophone stepped out of the little crater and prepared to continue when Tien noticed something. A low blast had torn off a part of Saxophone's pant leg. It showed what looked like weights strapped on his lower leg where the pants were hiding! "Wait, what's on your leg?"

Saxophone looked down and noticed the hidden weights. "Ah, part of the reason I lost. If I was going for the win, I would have taken them off before our match, and you won't be wiser. Should I take them off?" He grinned when dread filled their faces. A loud ripping sound reached their ears as Saxophone took them off both legs (they're held together by Velcro and string). He dropped them in front of them and stretched his sore legs. Tien was the first to approached it.

"H-how much is this?"

"Oh, 75 lbs per section of the legs making the total 150 per leg. I usually wear 225 lbs vest and 25 per arm."

"That makes ... 550 lbs!"

"Yeah, Piccolo Junior managed to reach half of that weight before coming here."

"That makes you the strongest!"

"If we're going by how much weight, sure, but I don't care about the championship." He stood up and saw how much they knew how screwed they were. Chi-Chi collapsed while Krillin and Yamcha barely stand. Tien, however, was thinking about what Saxophone had told them.

"So, what you're saying is if you're serious, it would have been you vs Piccolo Jr?"

"Quite right, but my main interest isn't fighting. I prefer to give Piccolo a chance. Judging from your faces, do you give up?" He didn't receive an answer but Tien was suddenly at his side. Saxophone was slightly shocked and before he could do anything, Tien had pulled the cork. "I suppose that's one way to win."

The smoke came out of the bottle before forming Kami's shape. He landed on his own feet staring in surprise at Saxophone and Tien. "Wh-what's going on?"

"A lot actually," Saxophone replied grinning.

"You know you lost, right?" Tien told Saxophone.

"Don't care," Saxophone replied as he crushed the bottle and tossed it. "Welcome back, Kami."

"Kami?!" the old man shouted as he came over. "You sure picked an interesting place for a nap!" Kami looked around in confusion. He even noticed Piccolo Jr and Goku on the arena who paused in their fighting.

"You were inside Piccolo since you got sealed," Saxophone explained. "Goku managed to dislodge it and Ma Jr spat it out. a mini competition between me and everyone else for the bottle and here we are."

"Ah, now I remember. The mafuba was reversed on me. So, Goku managed to free me," Kami said.

"In a way."

"Finally got a taste of what King Piccolo went through for centuries, uncle?" Ma Jr's voice called out. Those that didn't hear Ma Jr's explanation were confused including Kami.

"He meant you, Kami," Saxophone clarified.

"Good to see you alright, Kami!" Goku said as he waved.

"Ok, enough talk!" Ma Jr snapped catching Goku's attention. "Time to finish this!"

"You read my mind!"

Ma Jr ran up to Goku and both vanished. Everyone gasped and looked around for them except Saxophone who saw where they were. "I-incredible! I couldn't even see them!" Kami stated in surprise.

"Maybe because they're not on the arena," Saxophone said. Everyone looked at Saxophone noticed that he was looking up. They looked up and slowly, but surely, they could see Goku and Ma Jr not even trying to dodge or block as they tried to get as many punches or kick to each other. A good hit from Goku pushed Ma Jr back more than before and Ma Jr used this opportunity to land a powerful air blast he could muster. The force threw Goku back to the arena, but he wasn't done yet! He created a kame hame wave that was used to propel him towards Ma Jr. Ma Jr barely react as he was decked with two fists. He managed to flip himself upright and aimed eye beams at Goku. Goku couldn't dodge it and it stung his chest. That stunned Goku as he fell down to the arena.

He hit the arena and took a few seconds to collect himself before getting up. Kami saw Ma Jr coming at a very fast pace. "Watch out, Goku!" Goku couldn't get up nor does he have the energy to dodge the incoming Ma Jr.

Ma Jr landed on the arena and launched himself at Goku shouting, "I'll have your head!" His eyes widened after what happened.

Kami made a split decision and jumped right on the arena. He successfully blocked Ma Jr's punch. The pain wasn't bad, but a strange stinging feeling spread all over his hands. He hissed in surprise. Ma Jr was too surprised by Kami's bold move to react properly. Soon, he withdrew his fist and felt some of the side-effect from overusing the Dark Ki. If Kami decided to join in, he can call on Saxophone to restrain him.

"That's enough, Piccolo! Goku, join me! Together we can overpower him!" Kami said as he readied himself. Ma Jr stared at him like he's crazy.

"No Kami, don't interfere! you can't do that!" Goku yelled at Kami.

"What are you saying, Goku?! I'm here to help you!"

"The match isn't over yet! He's still my opponent! I can't win if I don't defeat him myself!" Goku walked passed a surprised Kami to Ma Jr. "Hit me! I owe you a free punch!"

"A free punch?" Ma Jr asked.

"Yeah, hit me to make up the one Kami just blocked." Ma Jr stared at him. "What are you waiting for?! Hit me, so we can continue the match!"

"Well, isn't that generous of you? Since you insisted," Ma Jr gave Goku a good punch, "I'll make sure you didn't fall out of the arena." True to his words, Goku remained on the arena rubbing his sore head.

Saxophone and Tien noticed Ma Jr's tattoo were getting some reds. Saxophone knows that if the match drag out any longer, Ma Jr could collapse. Kami have to front row seat in noticing Ma Jr's tattoos as well as Goku. There was some small changes he noticed compared to Ma Jr when fighting against him. His skin had turn a darker shade of green while the pink patches gained a more purplish look. His breathing sounded off and some of the movements were sluggish.

"Listen Goku, I understand that you two are in a match, but you need to use your head! We can defeat him together while we have the chance!" Kami said to Goku.

"I can't accept your help, Kami! I am in a match, and I will regret it if I did," Goku told him.

"If you don't get off the arena willingly, I can have Saxophone force you off," Ma Jr added. "Unlike my father, I plan to fight against Goku alone. Saxophone knows how much this match means to me, and I can't have it with you in the way!" He growled at Kami.

"Kami!" Tien shouted to get their attention. "I know you mean well, but Goku is an accomplished fighter. He already saved the world more than once; let him do what he wishes. Plus, Saxophone hadn't rushed in to make this a double team match."

"Don't worry too much! Even if Goku did lose, we can take on Junior together!" Krillin added.

"Th-there's no need to gang up on me," Ma Jr rasped. "I could easily order Saxophone to take care of you all." They saw Ma Jr placing a hand on his aching head.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked.

"I'M FINE! I just-! needed some time ... to get myself back in the game."

"Go ahead. I have the rest of the day to beat you." Ma Jr only scowled in response.

"Kami, you're actually helping me instead of Goku," Ma Jr said with a grin.

Kami blinked. "How so?"

"The longer you stay on the arena, the more time I could recover because we won't continue until you get off! I don't know how well Goku could recover with all those punches. I'm sure you felt how my attack was? Goku had sustained much more all over!" Kami jumped and glanced at Goku. There were faint bruises where Goku's skin was visible and probably more on his legs. Very few skin patches were avoided. If the stinging pain he still feel on his hands were any indication, Goku had to be super human to withstand it! Kami sighed in defeat.

He walked off the arena while reminding Goku that the Dragon Balls can retrieve him if he somehow killed Junior. Ma Jr sent a glare in his direction before facing Goku. He was slowly running out of options and Goku probably knew it! But, he does know how to prolong the effect. Goku stared in surprise when Ma Jr created one double. "Doesn't that cut your power level in half?"

"This isn't like your friend's multiform technique. Just think of it as materializing your ki." All three took a stance and waited. Ma Jr wasn't the one to wait when things get dire and attacked first. Goku defended well against the onslaught of Ma Jr and the double. He couldn't form a good kame hame wave, but it made the double careful of various ki blasts. Ma Jr managed to cancel some of the ki blast with his air blast when the double had trouble avoiding them or the ki came to him. In the mist of confusion, Goku jumped up high in the air.

Ma Jr and the double were about to attack and found Goku's afterimage and nearly hit each other. They looked up when a "Kame Hame" reached their ears. Goku had a super kame hame ready! Ma Jr knew he couldn't dodge it and instead changed the double into a barrier just before Goku fired. Everyone else scrambled away and got down for safety. Saxophone created a decent barrier that some hid behind with him.

The blinding light lasted around 20 seconds and the wind with dust settled. Goku landed on the arena just outside of a huge crater he made. The crater took out a corner of the arena and beyond. In the center was the apparently unconscious Ma Jr. Everyone else stared at Goku for creating such an attack.

"Hey! Now might be a good time to start counting!" Goku shouted to the announcer.

"Huh-? Oh, yes, right away!" the announcer cried out as he ran up to the crater. "Oh, my! H-he's not moving! Are you sure he's not dead?"

"No way, he's not that vulnerable. Besides,"

"I am still alive and that means so is Junior," Kami told them. Saxophone already knew that, but he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. If they could get the countdown out of the way, he could seal up the Dark Ki before any more damage could occur in his body. "I suggest you start the count down!"

"Uh, right! I'll start... One! Two! Three! Four!..." The others started to join at "Seven!" whereas Saxophone and Kami remained silent. Goku turned around to give them a thumbs up at "Nine!" A collected gasps when a dark figure appeared right behind Goku. Goku felt something amiss and turned around and saw a black covered foot. The force was strong enough to push him to the edge of the arena. The only expression they could see was the glowing eyes change shape to show it was smiling. Only Saxophone knew what Ma Jr did.

"He's using Dark Elf!"

"Dark Elf?" Krillin asked.

"What's that?" Kami added.

"It's a combination of Ma Jr and his double. The double is like a berserk armor covering Ma Jr. I myself can use it but at a cost. Wearing it too long or not enough control over it can cost our life! He doesn't have enough control over it!" They could see Saxophone was shaking and worry appeared on his expression as he told them. The others didn't share his worry for Ma Jr's life but they did worry on how badly Goku would be.

Sure enough, the seemingly solid Dark Ki surrounding Ma Jr was becoming vapor flames. Ma Jr's Dark Elf had the same skin color as the double and the eyes were constantly glowing a reddish color. The outfit was Ma Jr's turban and gi with the double's red wraps and shoes. He vanished. If they thought Goku and Ma Jr was fast, this was insane. They could see Goku getting beat up like a rag doll.

Goku never imagine such pain was possible! These punches were no ordinary punches. He seemed to purposely hitting anywhere in any way that would give him the most pain! He could barely stand. He opened one eye and saw some of the Dark Elf were evaporated, revealing barely healed skin of Ma Jr. He fell to his knees.

Ma Jr pulled out the Dark Elf and made a sphere between his hands. His eyes blurred badly as he slammed the sphere down Goku's back. His ears warped everything he did and didn't hear. He felt that he may fall.

Goku saw the sphere. He saw Ma Jr eyes were unfocused and seemed damaged. He took off with his ki alone.

Ma Jr had no idea that his sphere went through an afterimage. In fact, he had no idea about anything at the moment. All he could think of was memories that wasn't his. He looked up and thought he saw a figure coming at him. What it was, he had no idea.

That blurred figure was Goku flying towards him as fast as he could. He headbutted Ma Jr which send him flying out of the arena and landed painfully on the arena. Ma Jr didn't feel the pain that would have accompanied it. Instead he felt a force that threw him backwards. The rest were vague and unregistered to his memories.

Saxophone wasted no time to catch the flying body of Ma Jr and laid him carefully on the ground. He set to work on getting rid of excess Dark Ki and sealing the rest.

Everyone else except Tien and Kami ignored Saxophone and cheered when the announcer declared Goku the winner. They ran over to congratulate him. The old man stayed behind and glanced at the defeated Ma Jr. A short fat wild man came up to Goku and fed Goku a bean. The bean works wonders for his poor body, but it did nothing for the Dark Ki. It mattered little to Goku and over time they will leave his body. He had won!

While his friends share his excitement, there was a small number that did not. Kami felt like his body was on fire. Saxophone was done with sealing the Dark Ki, but he can't do anything about Ma Jr's damaged body. Tien and the old man looked over them in silence.

"Is that all you could do for him?" Tien asked.

"Yeah. I'm not a healer by nature, so I can't do anything." Saxophone's voice was close to breaking and no one could see tears welling up.

Goku finished his happy air dance and landed. His friends crowded around him, but he looked over to Ma Jr and met a controlled but heartbreaking face of Saxophone. If he didn't know any better, he may have thought Saxophone was pleading. His good nature took over and asked for a senzu bean. The man with it was confused as to why Goku needed another one and figured it wasn't important and tossed it over.

Goku thanked him and threw it to Saxophone. He quickly caught it with a surprised but hopeful expression. Everyone else as they watch Saxophone carefully pick up Ma Jr and fed him the bean. In a few seconds, the webbed light green skin changed to a more healthy green and his shallow breathing changed a more lively one. Some moments later, his eyes started to open.

He squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust. He could see Saxophone clearly but anyone beyond that was still difficult to see. "Father, what's going on?"

"Some amazing things, Piccolo," Saxophone replied as he helped Piccolo to his feet.

"Piccolo," Goku said. Piccolo looked at the direction of the voice but couldn't make him out. "I enjoyed our match. It'll be sad if you died because Kami will die too. And, I wish to become rivals with you!"

Piccolo smirked. "Was that you Goku? My vision is slightly impaired, but it will heal in due time. So, you wish to become rivals with me? Sounds like fun. Be ready because I plan to win!"

A loud gasp spooked Piccolo slightly due to how close and unexpected it was. He faced a partially blurred Kami gasping for air. "OH! I thought I was going to get a heart attack."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if you did. I wasn't sure before, but I believe the Dark Ki is slowly destroying whatever King Piccolo added to Piccolo Junior," Saxophone replied. They all remain silent and some were very confused. "I'd love to chat more about this, but we're done with the tournament. Without further ado..." Both Saxophone and Piccolo jumped to the sky and flew off before any of them could protest.

* * *

**And that's the end of Season 1!**

* * *

**A/N: **This was fun and difficult to type up!


	21. Season 2 Ch 1

**Season 2: Ch 1- Unexpected Company  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Time skip! This time 6 years-?**  
**

* * *

**Season 2 had started! If you readers thought this is going to be the same as the cannon, be prepared to get surprised.**

* * *

Six years had passed quietly. After the excitement of 23 Martial Arts Tournament, the world didn't hear of Piccolo Junior again. Still, a minor number was aware of his existence along with Saxophone. After Goku had declared Piccolo as his rivals, those two had been training. Piccolo continues to do so under Saxophone till 4 years ago where he can train by himself. They did set up a regular schedule of sparring and enjoying each other company.

Goku had dropped out of training after a year. He still made sure his fighting skills were top notch, but he didn't improve his overall strength. His wife and son have been sapping some of his strength with regular chores and general fatherly duties. He still try to meet up with Piccolo when he had the chance, and his wife didn't want his son to meet him, so he was alone for all those meetings. His wife was juggling between housewife, being the princess of the Ox-King, and a small part time job. Piccolo had the unfortunate meeting with her during her role of defending the kingdom. Piccolo had landed in a partially ruined section and she thought he did it. Not the one to listen, she chased him out.

Krillin stopped by the house often because he's Goku's best friend. The Kame House can get boring at times and it wasn't an ideal place to train. With that, Krillin been going a schedule of training, visiting, and relaxing. He's one of the few who does try to visit Piccolo. At first, he accompanied Goku there then gained enough confidence to visit without. Saxophone had helped him improve on ki control more than gaining strength.

Tien and Chiaotzu trained often in the wilds and never gave themselves time for visits. They occasionally came across others including Saxophone and Piccolo and dropped by for a spar or short catching up. Launch often accompanied them, but she's no fighter. There were times where she stayed at Kame House or with Saxophone and Piccolo depending on which is closer. Saxophone and Piccolo became familiar with Launch double personalities whenever she stayed with them. Her softer and nicer half tend to cook a lot and invited them to try it whenever they get hungry. Her other brasher half tend to drive them crazy till Saxophone found a way for her to get involved.

Yamcha had an on and off relationship with Bluma. Due to his unexpected popularity, Bluma was jealous and had some ridiculous notion that he may be cheating on her. They visited their friends the least, and they broke off terribly a few days before this special day.

* * *

This special day appeared to be another normal day as any other day on Earth. Special days doesn't have to start out differently. Unaware, the Earth received her third space craft from extraterrestrial species. This one crashed into an innocent patch of land belonging to a farmer. The farmer made a mistake of checking it out. Finding out that this wasn't a meteorite and hosted an alien, his next mistake was to fire his gun at him. The tall humanoid alien was quick in killing him before shooting in the sky. The small beeping noise from a machine hooked to his ear directed his way.

Another thing on this special day was a normal day for Piccolo. He was standing on top of a plateau staring over the distance. He would be meditating, but the view captured his interest instead. He wore his regular clothes instead of training. This week, Saxophone was at their waterfall while he train out here. It was nice to have time to himself. Little did he know that his pleasant landscape viewing will be cut short on this particular day.

During his relaxed state, his ki senses were still covering a wide area. This was due to Saxophone's training to keep some type of guard up even in relaxation. He sensed a being moving very fast and closing to his location. He couldn't identify who due to the unknown signature, but he does know this person's power far outclass his own. He turn to face the incoming intruder.

"You're not Kakarrot," the strange being said. He was roughly Piccolo's height, maybe taller, with long spiky hair that reached his knees and a severe widow's peak. He wore some type of armor, a piece of equipment with green glass window, hand guards, and boots.

Piccolo blinked. First thing out of his mouth was someone he was looking for and finding out it wasn't him. "Nice to know my name isn't Kaka-whatever-you-just-said. Mind telling me who you are?"

"Sounds like a smart-ass. I don't make a habit introducing myself to every being I come across."

"Fine, be that way. I don't really care, but why are you looking for Kaka-person?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He pressed a button on the side of the machine. Piccolo heard the beeping sound and waited. "Mm, looks like you got a power level of 384. More than I expected. Still, no match for me."

"Are you insulting me? Hard to tell with your voice sounding the same."

"No, I'm stating a fact."

"You're starting to annoy me. Get out of my face before I make you."

"Oh, an insect trying to push off a rock heaver than him. I'd like to see you try!"

"Who said I have to attack you? An insect can walk around or climb over that rock!" At his confused look, Piccolo immediately took the skies.

"Oh look, he's actually getting away," he said in mild surprise. "And fast, too. A warrior never runs from battle." Before he could go after him, his machine beeped. Distracted, he looked at the readings. "Huh, there's another large power reading. In that direction, it had to be the strongest being on this planet, so it must be Kakarrot!" He shot in the sky not in pursuit of Piccolo but of another person.

Piccolo wasn't going in a random direction. He was going straight to the waterfall where Saxophone should be at. He was grateful that the strong newcomer wasn't chasing after him, but it still worried him. His hope was that with Saxophone and possibly Goku, they could figure out what that being wants and to fight him if necessary.

The last group of this special day was having a planned meeting of all the friends who haven't seen each other in awhile. While this was a special occasion, their day would be disrupted like Piccolo's had. At the island far off from the main land, a two story house named "Kame House" stood. A small Capsule Corp. 87 airship landed on the small beach. A young woman with short blue hair got out of the ship and opened the unlocked door.

"Good morning!" she called out. "Long time no see!"

"Bluma!" a dwarf bald young man with six dots on his forehead and kame uniform called out. He was setting up the table.

"It been way too long!" the old man who was the owner of the house said. "Man, how cold! You never come over unless we ask you to!"

"Well, here," Bluma said, holding out a nice package. "Some Manju Buns."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that! Just let me touch your boo-" he started to reply, but got hit by Bluma. "Still no sense of humor, I see."

"And you're as big a pervert as ever!"

"Huh? What's all the noise?" a long dark curly blue haired young woman asked as she walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and holding a flipper. "Oh! Bluma! You arrived safely!"

"Launch? You're here too?"

"Yeah. Tien's out climbing up scary woods on a mountain and thought it's best for me to stay here."

"That's smart of him."

"By the way," Krillin, the young bald one, interrupted, "where's Yamcha?"

"Broke up with him a few days ago. I was so fed up with that jerk that I failed to mention about our little gathering here! We're so much better off without him anyway!"

"You two sure fight a lot," the old man added.

Outside of the house and fast approaching was a yellow cloud with two people. One was a young man with wind blown wild hair in an orange and blue gi. On his lap was a child. He had a green hat with an orange ball with 4 stars in them, a Chinese robe, and black shoes. The man told his child, "That's Master Roshi's house!" He jumped off the cloud holding his child and called, "Hey! Anyone home?"

Inside they heard him. Bluma and Krillin rushed out of the door. "Goku!" they cried out, happy to see their friend.

"Who's the kid?" Bluma asked.

"Are you baby-sitting?" Krillin asked.

"He's my son," Goku replied. Bluma and Krillin were shocked and Master Roshi heard him and joined in. Launch was last to come through the door and chuckled. "Yeah, pretty wild, huh?" Goku set down his child and said, "Gohan, say hi."

"Hello everybody," Gohan said as he bowed politely. The rest bowed back.

"His name is Gohan."

"Son Gohan? You named him after your late grandfather?" Master Roshi asked. "I'm impressed. You managed to have a child."

"Hey, Gohan," Bluma said as she walked up to him. "How old are you?"

Gohan looked at her before figuring it out. "Five and half."

"Are you going to be a brave fighter like your dad?"

"Chi-Chi is against it, and I am trying to sort out a solution, but I managed to get some training in. She believed there's no place for Martial Arts and been convincing Gohan to study instead," Goku replied.

"Oh, I see." Bluma then noticed a brown furry appendage Gohan has. "A tail?"

"Yeah. Like I used to have."

"Oh, d-does anything ... _odd_ happen to him at nights?"

"Odd? We go to bed early, so no. Why?"

"N-no reason!"

"So Goku, is your son strong like you?" Krillin asked before things get messy. "I couldn't ask Chi-Chi because she was busy and wouldn't like me teaching him things."

"Hard to say because the last time I trained him was some months ago. Chi-Chi threw a fit when she saw what state Gohan was and forbid me training him until the appropriate age. We're still arguing what age Gohan should be to train. I can sense he have the potential, but I can't seem to drag it out."

"That's tough."

"Hey," Bluma interrupted when she noticed the orange ball. "Is that a Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat?"

"Yeah! The four-star Dragon Ball is my grandfather's keepsake. I searched for it and put it on. I also found a three-star and six-star while I searched for the four-star. They're at home right now."

"Searching for Dragon Balls. That brings so many memories when we searched for them."

"Gohan wants to see the dragon, but it takes time collecting them."

"Sounds great, Goku," Krillin added. "What are you going to wish for once you collect them all?"

"I don't know, Krillin. That's a good question. Come to think of it, I don't really want anything."

"If you are done talking outside, I have lunch ready!" Launch called as she stepped out. That got everyone attention and was about to go inside when Goku stopped. "Goku?" All looked at him in a questioning manner.

"I feel ... something coming ... coming straight towards us!" Goku told them.

"Are you sure, Goku?" Bluma asked as she fearfully looked around. "It better not be Yamcha!"

"Positive. I never felt this power before."

"I don't see anything!"

"I think I feel it, too, Goku," Krillin said as he searched the sky with Goku. They figured out the direction before the person came into sight. "It can't be Piccolo or Saxophone. This signature is too different. Ah!" All could see the figure and approaching fast. He dropped out of the sky and landed gently. His fierce appearance caused Krillin and Goku to take a stance while others froze.

"Heh, looks like someone went ahead and got himself all grown up. But, I can recognize you anywhere, Kakarrot. Like father, like son," the stranger said to Goku.

"Kakar-what?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Who is this guy?" Krillin asked.

"Kakarrot! What do you think you're doing?! Your mission was to wipe out this planet's species! Why are you hanging out with them?" the stranger scolded.

"Now, now, it's rude to make demands to people who have no clue who you are," Krillin said as he walked up to him. "You should have introd-"

"KRILLIN! GET AWAY!" Goku warned. The warning came a bit too late when Krillin was smacked by a furry appendage around the waist of the stranger. The force was strong enough to send Krillin into the house. "Why you-!" he growled at the stranger before noticing it. "Tail?!"

"Looks like you figured it out."

"Figure what out? So far, you caused nothing but trouble!"

"What? You can't be serious! You can't have forgotten everything! Did you hit your head or something, Kakarrot?!"

"I'm not Kaka-whatever! I have a name! It's Son Goku!"

"So you got yourself a new name! I ask you if you suffer a head injury! So, answer me!"

"Well, I do have a scar on my head. Probably an accident when I was little, but I can't remember."

"That explains it! Damn you, you did forget!"

"Forgot what!"

"Goku!" Master Roshi called. They turned to face him. "Your grandfather had told me a story about the time he found a baby from outer space. This baby had a tail and a violent attitude. One day, he accidentally fell in the ravine and hit his head. He did recover and lost his violent temper. He grew up to be a kind-hearted boy."

"I came from outer space?" Goku asked in confusion. "Alright," he turned to the stranger, "who are you and what do you want?!"

"I didn't think I have to tell you," the stranger snarled. A groan came from the house, and Krillin stumbled out of the hole. He assured Goku that he was fine and was surprised by the stranger's strength. "Listen here and carefully, Kakarrot! You and I come from a member of the most powerful warrior-type race in the universe! We are the Saiyan Warriors!" Everyone was shocked to hear that. "And, I am your older brother, Raditz!"

"O-old-er bro-ther? Goku got a brother?!" Krillin said in disbelief.

"A-an alien-? He-e's an a-lien?" Bluma stuttered.

"Stop talking nonsense! If I were an alien, why on earth am I here?!" Goku demanded.

"That's an easy question. If you were listening to me earlier, you would have heard that I stated your mission. You have failed in that regard. There's a galactic force known as Planet Trade Organization. Our species are a part of that. The goal of PTO was to find habitual planets, wipe out that race, and sell it to the highest bidder. Adult Saiyans get assigned to difficult planets while child Saiyans were sent to a more weaker planets. If a planet had a moon, the mission should have been more successful. I see it didn't work for you."

"H-hold on... why is a moon determine the success?"

"You're really making me say this aren't you? How ignorant can you possibly be?! Our true strength comes from the moon!"

"What true strength?! I don't get it!"

"What!" Raditz then noticed something was indeed missing from the picture. "You-your tail! Where is your signature tail that define you a Saiyan?!"

"It was cut off a long time ago. I have no need of it."

"That's a disgrace to our race! I can't believe my own brother would want to pass off as them!"

"I don't care! Whoever this Kaka-person is, he's not me! I am Goku, and this is my home! So, get off of my planet!" His friends behind him made various comment regarding to Goku and trying to send Raditz off.

"This had gotten more complicated than it should be. Regardless, I can't do that. We Saiyans are prideful and powerful warrior-race and our numbers had been small. Years ago, our planet had an unfortunate accident with a meteorite. Most of our race were there and they all got exterminated except for four. That number includes you."

"No wonder," a new voice joined in. It was above them and they all looked at the roof. A man in green in tank top with an open jacket, turban, pants, and shoes sat on the roof with head propped by his arm. Next to him was Piccolo standing and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Sending newborns to planets and expect them to eradicate a planet? You guys must be very stupid."

* * *

**A/N: **Saxophone does have the higher ki level, but he kept his relatively similar to Piccolo until the time comes to use more. Plus, those scouters are not design to read Dark Ki and can missed out how much each cancel each other before the scouter reads it.


	22. Season 2 Ch 2

**Season 2: Ch 2- 947; 384 - 542, 334 - 416 vs 1200  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Can you guess what the numbers mean?

* * *

"Saxophone!" Launch and Krillin shouted.

"And Piccolo!" Goku and Bluma cried.

"Who?" Raditz asked, confused. "I remember seeing him though." He pointed to Piccolo. "So, this is what you were doing. Running off to get your partner?" Piccolo responded with a growl.

"When did you get here?" Master Roshi asked.

-_ Flashback_ -

Piccolo arrived to the waterfall and didn't have to search for Saxophone. He waited to be noticed while catching his breath. "Piccolo? Back so soon?" Saxophone asked as he faced him.

"Not my intention, Father. Someone confronted me and he's not from this planet. He's looking for Kaka-person and very powerful. I don't know what else, but he felt dangerous," Piccolo told him.

"Is he dangerous enough for me to take off my weights?"

"Yes."

"Give me a minute to get rid of them. No, actually, you go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Ok, Father." Piccolo located the monstrous power and flew stealthily after him. Piccolo arrived when Master Roshi was telling Goku his pre-injury history. Saxophone arrived just before the stranger introduced himself. They quietly and without their notice flew down to the roof and waited for a good opportunity to call their attention.

- _End Flashback_ -

"A good while," Saxophone responded as he got up. "Seems like we didn't get introduced, isn't that right Piccolo?"

"Nice of him to tell them who he is, sure, Saxophone, but not to us?" Piccolo replied.

"Since we got sidetracked," Saxophone added as he went down with Piccolo following shortly after, "I was going to make fun of the fact that you Saiyans are poor teachers."

"What!" Raditz shouted, feeling insulted by such a weakling that somehow escaped his scouter.

"Didn't it occur to you so called warrior class to teach them things before sending them off? You guys must be quite neglectful."

"How dare you, a weakling, to challenge a mighty Saiyan, Raditz!" Saxophone took off the stealth mode and watch Raditz expression change. The machine beeped and made a fast whir sound before stopping."9-947!"

"Another thing I failed to mention," Piccolo said. "He somehow could use that to read our power level."

"Really? What's yours?" Saxophone asked Piccolo.

"384."

"Wow! You got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Shut up!"

Launch, Krillin, and Goku were used to Saxophone's parental teasing to Piccolo. The remainder of the group that didn't visit or never met them were not as sure how to respond.

"Enough!" Raditz shouted. "I will not stand this stupidity any longer! None of you can hope to match up to me, least of all you!" He directed the last bit to Saxophone who looked mildly irritated rather than insulted. "So, I make the demands! Kakarrot, you have two choices. I noticed your son behind you. I will be taking him, so listen carefully! You have a full Earth day to think about this. You can leave your son with me or join me. To prove your-" He was walking towards Gohan who Goku stood in front of ready to fight. He was about to make good of his demand before hitting Goku to prove his point when he got interrupted.

"You're not taking anyone," Saxophone told him.

Raditz was shocked. He couldn't believe someone would stand up to him like that! His temper was starting to rise more and more with him here. "This is none of your business!"

"It is our business if your work involve wiping out races on certain planets. You're just trying to force Goku in killing for his son."

"Again, none of your-"

Saxophone didn't bother with a verbal response and figured a physical one would get him to rethink things. What he did was grab Raditz's mouth shut and leaped in the air with him in his hand. It was so fast that those who were human thought they vanished. Those with better eyes barely saw Saxophone grabbing Raditz and leaving the island.

"I know he's fast, but that's just ridiculous!" Krillin exclaimed what the rest thought.

"He did maxed out with weight training. I managed to reach roughly 550 pounds and working on controlling it," Piccolo told him.

"What do you mean maxed out?" Goku asked.

"The maximum weight he could use while being able to move well. Those weights constrict our movement and too much can be less helpful."

"I didn't notice earlier, but you felt more powerful!" Krillin told him.

"I haven't upgraded my regular clothes, so that's probably why. The weight I'm carrying right now is 300 lbs."

"How was the apple-raspberry crisp I made for you two?" Launch asked.

"Those are good, and thanks for remembering not to put too much sugar in it." Piccolo turned to Goku. "So, Goku, are you going to stand there like a slack-jawed idiot you are, or are you going to help us out?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Nimbus!"

"You have to ride that weird cloud?!"

"I do!"

"Ugh, whatever, let's go."

The Nimbus arrived in front of Goku who was quick to jump on. Bluma was holding onto Gohan during the confrontation of Raditz and Goku and lost her grip on the wiggling boy. Her sort voice of exclamation when she lost hold of the child was ignored by Goku and Piccolo. She tried to reclaim Gohan but missed. Krillin also saw the child and made an attempt to get him, but he miscalculated. Piccolo already took air and was waiting for Goku to catch up. Gohan managed to grab Goku's leg before he got on the Nimbus. He held on to his father's leg for dear life.

Those that remained on the island stared after them. "So, uh, are we going after them?" Krillin asked the rest.

"How are we going to do that, Krillin?!" Master Roshi yelled.

"Oh! Gohan have the Dragon Ball on his hat! I have my Dragon Radar with me!"Bluma said as she searched for it on her.

"Good thinking Bluma!" Krillin told her.

"Give me a minute! I should have lunch packed for the trip," Launch called as she ran inside. The rest sweat-dropped and wondered if they needed to bring lunch.

* * *

Piccolo flew ahead of Goku since he knew Saxophone's signature very well. Goku managed to keep up and they discuss about fighting strategies against Raditz.

"Now remember, Saiyan's weakness is the tail. I remember how mine was grabbed, it hurts so bad that I couldn't move!" Goku told Piccolo.

"Like whistling affect us or grabbing our antennae too roughly," Piccolo muttered to himself.

"What's that Piccolo?"

"Just saying it to myself," Piccolo called back. He heard whimpering sounds and would have ignored it if it weren't right where Goku was.

"D-dad-dy! Th-this is to-oo fast!" Shock laced the two warriors. Gohan had chosen this time to bring attention to himself.

"You brought your kid?!" Piccolo shouted at Goku as he looked back.

"Not my fault! He must have jumped on!"

Piccolo slowed down until he was next to them and matched speed. "...awfully attached isn't he?" he said with his arms crossed as he watched Goku fumble with Gohan and sitting down.

"Daddy? Who's he?" Gohan asked once he got settled and was peeking shyly at Piccolo.

"Oh, right, you two never met. Gohan, this is Piccolo. Piccolo, this is Gohan."

"Your son, yes. Did your wife rant on how horrible I must be to prevent you from bringing him earlier?" Piccolo asked.

"Not exactly. She said something about cutting my food if I tried to bring Gohan along. Though, she did make up a story of you more of a villain than you really are to Gohan."

"Nice to know I got one child with nightmares."

"It didn't give me nightmares!" Gohan told Piccolo which brought them face to face. Piccolo raised a brow-line but didn't comment. "But, you're prettier than I imagine." Piccolo would have dropped out of flight but regained himself with some difficulty.

"I'm not pretty!" Piccolo shouted at him. Gohan jumped and snuggled back into Goku's arms in fear. Piccolo ignored his whimpers and Goku's warning glance.

They flew in silence until Gohan had the courage to ask another question. "Who's the other green man, Daddy?"

"Mm? Oh, you mean Saxophone. He's Piccolo's-"

"-Father," Piccolo cut in before Goku could say "mentor". "He's my father."

"Oh, who's your mother?" Gohan asked curiously.

"... Don't have one."

"What! What do you mean? Did she-?" Gohan ended up thinking the worst he could think of among several other possibilities.

"I'm not explaining it to you, brat! I really don't have a mother like you have!" Gohan yelped and dived in his safe comfort zone from Piccolo's glare. Despite being yelled at, he was still confused and getting too curious for his own good.

"Explain what, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

Piccolo was astounded and muttered something foreign which Goku guessed to be swear words. "Why your species have mothers and ours don't."

"Oh yeah, I wondered how King Piccolo managed to create all of his children."

"I still won't tell you two!"

* * *

Saxophone was headed to a close area where no one would disturb them. Raditz managed to get over his shock and started to struggle. He first tried to get the hand off, but Saxophone's grip was not relenting its hold. His next attack was to punch him, but his aim was terrible and Saxophone either dodged or had a guard up. He then started to charge a ki ball. By this time, Saxophone had reached the open space wilderness where plains of wild grass grows.

Saxophone managed to slam Raditz into the ground before he could fire a ki ball at him. He pushed off and flipped himself around in the air before landing in front of the slowly rising Raditz. "Is it now my business, or should I show you how wrong that thing read my power level?" Saxophone asked. Raditz adjusted his bruised mouth and spat.

"You definitely made an enemy of me. I'm sure the scouter is pathetic, but what else could I use? Now, you have attacked the pride of a Saiyan warrior. Let me show you how a true Saiyan warrior does his battle!" Raditz told him as he stood up in full height.

"Well, come on then. Don't bore me." Saxophone got himself in a fighting stance.

Raditz growled. "I should be the one to say that!"

"If you want to fight, bring it on. Talking about the battle that hadn't happen bore me."

"Miserable weakling!" Raditz charged at him and seemingly vanished. He reappeared right behind Saxophone, but to his surprise, he was ready and blocked his blow. Saxophone followed the attack with a strong punch in his exposed guts. Raditz had experienced many punches and expected this to be no different. What he didn't expect to feel that punch right through the stomach like he put his hand right through it! Distracted by the unexpected pain, Saxophone grabbed his head with his sharp nails digging deep in his scalp and forehead. Saxophone sidestepped around Raditz and swung him by the head. He ended with the head eating dirt. Raditz retaliated by grabbing Saxophone's wrist and yank him downward. Raditz then headbutted Saxophone and kicked him away.

Raditz wasted no time in waiting for him to get up. He arrived by his side and kicked him again. Saxophone used his mystic attack while airborne. His hand managed to grabbed an arm and retract his arm. His other hand connected to Raditz's head. As Raditz was distracted, Saxophone twisted his arm in his grip to Raditz's back. He used his dark ki to manipulate the arm guard to connect to the armor on his back. Raditz was confused when Saxophone released him and he couldn't free his hand. Saxophone jumped back and send a good half dozen air blast at Raditz. Raditz flew up to avoid more and used his ki to break the arm guard.

"Seems like you're not as weak as I expected. Might actually give me a challenging fight!" Raditz said as he started to smile.

"How weak were you expecting a 947 to be?" Saxophone snarled.

Raditz flew down as he answered, "Was your number 947? Guess I forgot when I got too angry. That tends to happen. Still no match for me."

"So you say."

Raditz was about to say something else when Saxophone attacked. Unlike Raditz who attacked behind, Saxophone went down and elbowed the Saiyan in the chest. He followed it up with an uppercut. Raditz seemed to remember he could fly and stopped his projection and kicked Saxophone in the chest. Saxophone allowed himself to soar a few meters before flipping himself till he was horizontal to the ground and jumped at Raditz using the air step. Raditz was prepared to fire a ki blast but miscalculated the speed Saxophone was going. Raditz had enough sense to fly higher and allow Saxophone to fly passed him. He then fired another ki blast that got Saxophone's leg. This caused him to make a crash landing. "You should really let other people finish what they wanted to say."

"In a normal conversation, I might. This is a fight, so talking isn't required."

"For me it is! So, shut up! I am very fed up with your retorts!"

Saxophone growled but remained silent.

"That's better. While you may be no match for me, but on the off chance, there are two more Saiyans that are stronger than me."

"Are you trying to install fear in me on the possibility of them coming for your ass?"

"What? No! To avenge my death!"

"You expected Earth to be your deathbed? Should I do the honors?"

"Enough! Stop mocking me!"

"To me or did that machine does more than read power levels?"

Raditz was at lost for words. It was difficult to discern for Saxophone at Kame House, but here he could hear voices coming from the earpiece. He took the lack of a response as a "yes" and made a point to destroy it. It was foolish to try to get up with half a leg missing before regenerating and he wanted to hold that off. Instead he used air blast to knock off the earpiece and fire a ki from his finger to destroy it. Raditz quickly realized what the attack was for when his earpiece came off and tried to get it. He reacted too late and watched the destroyed earpiece fall.

"NO! My scouter!"

"Oh, so that's what it was called. Too bad." Saxophone grinned as Raditz glowered at him. "And, I'm sure your scouter might have warned you of three people coming."

"What?" Saxophone pointed to the sky and Raditz looked over. He watched Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan arrive to the scene.

"Nice of you three to drop by. I would love to meet your son, Goku, but right now is bad timing,"Saxophone told them.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Chi-Chi didn't want him to meet you two," Goku replied in classic Son's pose.

"Are you hurt?" Piccolo asked.

"Not too bad. Have to replace my leg though," Saxophone replied.

"Good! We need you to watch over Gohan," Goku told him. "We can take him from here." He walked over to him who managed to get into a sitting position. He gave Gohan to Saxophone. Gohan reluctantly let go of Goku and sat on Saxophone's lap. It brought Piccolo memories when he was around Gohan's size and would occasionally sat there during medication or comfort.

Piccolo and Goku stood in front of Raditz who doesn't look too worse for wear. Raditz wasn't pleased with the turn of events. Piccolo got rid of his cape and turban as Goku got his weighted clothing off.

As they were waiting, Gohan looked up at Saxophone who caught the movement and looked down. "You're pretty too," Gohan said.

"What?"

"I told Piccolo he's prettier than I expected and he yelled at me."

"Is that true Piccolo?" Saxophone called out.

Piccolo had heard the conversation and responded. "Yes, Sax." Saxophone laughed while Piccolo glared at him.

"Hey, is he strong?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, he is. I trained him." Saxophone was smiling with pride, and Gohan wondered about it before looking back.

"So, the disgraceful Saiyan brother of mine decided to show up with a friend," Raditz said to his new opponents. "I'm in a bad mood right now. I'm going to enjoy killing both of you before I kill that annoyance." Piccolo and Goku was quick to take their stances as Raditz attacked. He unexpectedly showed up behind them and attempted to elbowed them. Goku was hit but managed to recover. Piccolo was an afterimage. The real one kicked Raditz's head. Raditz was quick in grabbing Piccolo's leg and threw him. Piccolo recovered.

Goku took this opportunity to attack while Raditz blocked. Piccolo attacked the side and found his being blocked as well. Goku phased out and tried to attack from behind. Piccolo was punched right before Goku tried to attack behind Raditz. Raditz kicked Goku and took flight. Piccolo recovered and tried to lunged at the airborne Raditz. Raditz took notice of him and flew upwards. Piccolo sent an air blast to his way. Goku jumped after Raditz around the time Piccolo send an air blast.

Raditz had stood up just before the air blast went past him and fired a strong ki blast from each hand towards his opponent. Goku barely dodged the blast while Piccolo wasn't expecting it and lost an arm as a result. Goku made the mistake of looking up for Raditz after landing and got kicked from behind. He was thrown near Piccolo who was debating. "I'm starting to feel better already," Raditz smirked.

Saxophone had to restrain Gohan from running to Goku. His explanation was falling on deaf ears. He also notice Gohan's ki level was steadily rising and worried how long he could keep him from joining the battle.

Goku and Piccolo used this time to develop a better plan than just charging blindly. Goku suggested the Dark Elf, but Piccolo refused to use it and had another idea. The problem was the time it required to build up the ki before firing. The upside was that it was made to kill or severely damage the opponent, and he can fire it with one arm. Goku decided to distract Raditz as long as possible for him to fire.

Raditz was content on using Goku as a personal punching bag. Once Goku got the idea that rushing head on won't work, he created some distance in the sky and build up a kame hame wave. Due to the loss of his scouter, Raditz didn't know how powerful the wave was going to be till it hit him. He came out of the smoke in minor burns and a section of the armor was blown off. He was displeased. His response was a quick ki blast that shocked Goku out of the air. He followed it up with a devastating punch on Goku's ribs.

Gohan snapped.

Saxophone knew he couldn't hold the child down without using his full strength. "GET AWAY FROM MY DADDY!" Gohan yelled as his ki pushed Saxophone away from him. Raditz barely turned from the child's yelling when Gohan's head hit him squarely on the chest. Piccolo saw what happened and paused his charging.

"Sax! Are you alright?!" Piccolo called.

_I'm fine! _Saxophone told him through a mind message. _Keep charging that attack!_

_Yes, father. _Piccolo obeyed and returned to charging up the remaining ki.

_Goku! Don't bother looking around. I plan on kicking your brother to you. You have to get up, so you can catch him! _Saxophone ordered.

_Like a full nelson? _Goku asked as he struggled to get up.

_Yeah, something like that!_

Gohan had managed to push Raditz a meter or so from Goku. He fell to the ground; clutching his head. After the shock of being headbutted by a child, Raditz was looking more pissed off. He slowly made his advancement on the child, ready to hear him squeal in pain. Saxophone had by this time regenerated his missing leg and appeared next to Raditz. Raditz glimpsed a clothed leg smashing against him. Gohan had looked up in time to see Raditz flying into Goku's arms. Saxophone quickly picked up Gohan and covered his eyes. Gohan fussed and tried to remove his hand, but Saxophone held firm.

"Whenever you're ready, Piccolo!" Goku shouted.

"What?! Don't you get it, Kakarrot?! If that blasts hit me, you'll die too!" Raditz shouted, hoping to escape.

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice!"

"Are you insane?!"

Piccolo chose this moment to fire before Raditz decide to do something to escape. "Demon Drill Laser!" The two beam attack with the one spiraling around the other hit Raditz roughly the same area Gohan hit his head. The beam went right through Raditz and a second later, Goku. Saxophone could feel tears under his hand as Gohan understood what happened.

* * *

**A/N: **Before anyone get confused or the wrong idea, Gohan was saying that Piccolo was different from his imagination and he's been isolated without contact to most people that he have no idea what considered pretty or not. Plus, Piccolo looked different and he's more curious as to why that is.

As for Saxophone's teasing, he's somewhat trying to make Piccolo easier to talk to rather than stand outside of the conversation. It's probably not helping though. Regardless, Saxophone does not wish to leave Piccolo friendless when he does go back to his own timeline.


	23. Season 2 Ch 3

**Season 2: Ch 3- Aftermath: Adjustments  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z except my own characters

**Chemistry-Deaf:** Chi-Chi is going to get some surprise guests.

* * *

Saxophone allowed Gohan to run towards his dying father and followed. Piccolo panted and started to walk. He passed Raditz who couldn't believe that he's dying. Piccolo spared him a glance as he mentioned Kakarrot giving up his own life. "He has people to protect here. If giving his own life would save theirs, he would do so," Piccolo told him. "You have nothing." Piccolo continue on as Raditz slowly died.

Gohan collapsed on Goku's shoulder and cried. Goku hissed at the sudden pain and slowly got his hand to pat Gohan on the head. "Gohan," Goku said softly. "Now, you have something to wish for."

Gohan barely heard it, but he sniffed back and looked up. "W-wh-what d-d-do you me-an, d-dad-dy?" he asked.

"The dragon can bring me back to life. I'm sure you can ask my friends to help."

A hopeful look appeared in his tearful face.

"Saxophone, Piccolo, could you two look after my son and Chi-Chi while I'm gone? I hope it's not too much to ask-"

"It's not. Don't worry about it, Goku," Saxophone replied. "We will."

"Thanks. Would you like that Gohan?"

"Y-yes, daddy."

As this was happening, a small plane housing four people arrived. Bluma landed the ship as Krillin and Master Roshi got out of the ship in a hurry. Launch had a concern expression as she picked up the basket.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he ran to him. He picked up his hand as Goku turned to face him. "Don't give up! I'm sure Korin have some beans for you!"

"It's ... a little late for that, Krillin. But, you can help Gohan collect the Dragon Balls," Goku told him. He looked up at Bluma. "Same goes for you, right Bluma?"

"You can count on me, Goku!" Bluma promised. They watch Goku exhale his last breath and died. What happened next surprised everyone. Goku's body had disappeared.

"D-daddy?"

"Hmm, I see. Kami's behind this," Piccolo said.

"Kami?" Krillin and Master Roshi asked.

"I don't know who else could do this. Seems he had a plan with Goku."

"I got lunch set up!" Launch called. The rest looked over to see her on a large blanket some meters away. On it was the basket, plates stacked, drinks out, and the rest in a box.

"Are we seriously eating here?!" Krillin yelled.

"Well, she got everything set up. Might as well," Master Roshi said as he started walking.

"This was a battle ground! We still got a corpse here!" Bluma protested pointing at the remains of Raditz. Krillin and Bluma felt ignored and gave up. They followed Master Roshi to the picnic.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" Saxophone asked when he saw Piccolo being quiet and thoughtful. He was going to get Gohan since he didn't move.

"I guess. I felt liberated for some reason."

"You know Goku will come back."

"Funny, that doesn't bother me so much."

"Looks like King Piccolo's hold over you had finally broken."

"Yeah, I still have some of his memories though. So, we're handling a crybaby and a shrieking harpy?"

"His wife will be difficult to handle, I'll give you that." Saxophone picked up Gohan and carried him to join the others. Piccolo followed him to get their places.

"Ah-CHOO!" Launch sneezed and her hair turned blond. "That damn Tien! Making me sneeze, so he can-!" She noticed where she was and had a confused look. "What's going on?"

* * *

After explaining the battle and everyone finish eating, they discussed on what to do. Saxophone planned on taking Gohan to Chi-Chi with Piccolo to explain the situation. He got various comments of "good luck", "that's brave of you", and "hope she doesn't kill you". Bluma discussed about scheduling time to search for the Dragon Balls. Since the Son's family had three already, there's four more to look for. Gohan wanted to help out to look at least one. This week, Krillin decided to look for one.

Once the topic of Raditz being an alien, it was speculated that he must have a ship. The first one to meet him was Piccolo, and everyone went to the meeting spot. Piccolo vaguely recalled the direction Raditz was. They set off a slow search for the ship. It took them nearly 2 hours to find the unusual crater. They found a dead farmer and a broken truck nearby. Bluma somehow managed to get the pod to Capsule Corps.

Gohan was starting to fall asleep, and Saxophone took this as cue that it's time to leave. Gohan rode Saxophone's back as Piccolo flew behind to make sure Gohan didn't fall off as they soar through the darkening sky. Launch, Krillin, Bluma, and Master Roshi have the picnic packed in the plane and flew back to the Kami House.

Chi-Chi's day was hectic as usual for her. She woke up early to dress for checking out the borders of her kingdom. She took papers that were due and delivered them before meeting up with various people interested in staying. Ever since the fire had extinguished, families that want to live in a country side had been requesting to live there and the population been growing. While her father could handle it, she wanted to make sure the people living were a good influence to her son. So far, there weren't any children for Gohan to hang out with.

She came back to make a big breakfast for her large appetite family. She had Gohan play in the woods after breakfast because he finished all the assignment early. Goku did his training routine as she looked over other paper works. After finishing half of them, she got some housework done and worked on lunch. Then she realized how late Gohan was out, she called for him and had Goku look for him after collecting firewood. They came back safe and ate up lunch. She already ate and started working on cutting up the large tree Goku got.

Goku came out and finished the job for her before taking Gohan to Kame House. She took a quick shower and got dressed for work. She realized she was late and rushed there. As soon as she entered, her work mode started. She relieved the woman working first shift and continued her work. She stayed overtime to make up lost time. By the time she got home, she was exhausted. Taking a quick break to relax herself and out of work clothes, she started dinner. She was waiting for the second meat to finish cooking when a knock sounded.

Confused, she made sure she was presentable, checked the food, and opened the door. What she saw was not what she wanted to see before the day end. "Piccolo?! Why the hell are you here?! And, IS THAT MY SON?!" she shrieked when she saw Saxophone holding a sleeping Gohan who awoke to his mother's voice. Saxophone and Piccolo resisted the urge to cover their ears.

"Mommy?" Gohan asked sleepily.

"Yes, I got the pleasure to meet your son," Saxophone replied. He was going to continue when she made a grab for Gohan. Gohan really woke up by the transition. He allowed his mother to hold him protectively.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE MY SON?!"

"Long story. I rather explain it when you're more comfortable and I'm not Piccolo. He's behind me." Saxophone stepped aside to allow the inside lights to show her Piccolo.

Her rage was replaced by fatigue. She didn't want to deal with this, but she needed to know. "Where's Goku?"

"Not coming for a while. I'll explain inside."

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Gohan told her. She looked at him and sighed. She set him down and told him to wash up.

"I suppose you're staying for dinner?" she asked them.

"If you please," Saxophone responded. She sighed and allowed them in but had Piccolo take his weighted cape off.

* * *

Dinner was awkward. Chi-Chi got another chair and made Saxophone and Piccolo sit next to each other and as far away as possible from Gohan. Gohan was also the closest to the exit. Gohan had the most food in front of him due to his Saiyan heritage, but he learned manners and the tense atmosphere had him eat quietly. The rest had one plate of food and their required drink. Piccolo ignored everything unless something got his attention and focus on eating his dinner. Saxophone kept a more watchful eye on Chi-Chi just in case she decided to talk as he ate.

The silent except for chewing dragged over dinner until Chi-Chi, Saxophone, and Piccolo were finished. Gohan was almost done eating as Chi-Chi gathered the plates. Chi-Chi made no move to relocate everyone to the living room and had her tea. She sent Gohan upstairs to study when he finished. "Now, tell me everything," she said to them.

"Piccolo, would you like to start?" Saxophone asked him.

"Huh? Why?" Piccolo asked.

"You were the one who met him first."

"Oh. I was at one of the wastelands when he showed up. I didn't have enough power to face him alone, so I went to get Saxophone. Then, we followed him." Piccolo finished talking and refused to continue.

"We got to the house on an island where he introduced himself as brother of Goku. He's from Planet Trade Organization and came to check on this planet. He wasn't happy to discover that this planet hadn't been wiped out. He was going to use your son as a bargaining chip before I took him away. Goku and Piccolo followed me and we managed to end him but at the cost of Goku's life.

The rest came and we discussed some things. Bluma will be analyzing the space pod he came in earlier, Gohan wanted to find the rest of the Dragon Balls along with Krillin and us if needed, and we promised Goku to look after you and your son," Saxophone explained as clearly as he could.

Chi-Chi gave him a quirk of an eyebrow near the end but continue sipping her tea. She set it down and stared at it as she thought about the story. "Well, in any case, I'm happy that Gohan was safe and didn't participate the battle. There's no need to look after us; we can handle ourselves."

"I would be incline to agree if your son's ki level wasn't higher than yours."

"What?"

"You probably can't sense ki, but Gohan have a lot in reserve that could blow up. It's a good thing you got a good tempered son. Otherwise, he could explode with each temper tantrum he had."

This shocked Chi-Chi. "Are you _saying_ that **_I_** _can't handle_ **_my son?_**" she asked in a threading voice. She was used to seeing the other person, typically a male, sweat in fear, but Saxophone remained neutral. That annoyed her.

"No, I'm not saying that. It would hurt him terribly if he accidentally killed you because he couldn't keep his power in check."

"SO YOU WANT TO TEACH HIM HOW TO FIGHT, IS THAT IT?!"

"I wasn't planning on teaching him how to throw punches and stuff! Just learn how to detect his ki and learn how to fire them if needed."

"...What?"

"I was thinking along the lines of meditation, physical endurance, and manipulating ki. You can come and watch us if you're still worried."

"I haven't agreed to this yet!"

"I know. Since it was a long day for all of us, I'll let you think about it. Would you prefer three days or a week to think about it?"

Chi-Chi sighed and sipped her tea. "It has. Give me a week to work this out. You two are dismissed."

Piccolo was the first to get up and out the house with Saxophone close behind. Saxophone managed to bid her farewell before chasing after Piccolo. Chi-Chi finished her tea, checked on Gohan, and get to work on the kitchen. For once, she was going to have leftovers instead of refusing Goku more food.

Saxophone and Piccolo arrived to the waterfall for the night.

"Are you going back to your area?" Saxophone asked him.

"No, I was thinking that I leave after tomorrow morning jog with you."

"Sounds good. Good night, Piccolo."

"G'night, father."

* * *

A week passed. Bluma and her father worked on the pod and discovered how the pod was able to move quickly. Piccolo decided to stay by himself for around a month. Krillin managed to find one Dragon Ball. Yajirobe arrived to the Kame House and notified Krillin and Master Roshi to hold off wishing Goku back to life. Chi-Chi managed to rearrange and changed Gohan's schedule for Saxophone's training since she was no expert on ki. Saxophone arrived when she was out doing her duties and waited for her.

Chi-Chi was frustrated that morning. She yelled at least two incompetent men for slacking or forgetting paper work. Gohan was late for study school because she couldn't get home in time to make a reasonable breakfast for him. When she came back after shopping for food, she saw Saxophone meditating near the house. She pinched the bridge of her nose and attempted to calm down. "How long have you been waiting?"

Saxophone opened his eyes and looked at her. "Not long. Roughly 30 minutes."

"Where's Piccolo?"

"By himself. He decided to stay alone for a month rather than a week or two."

"And the reason was...?"

"To give us time to get used to each other before he comes along."

"Are you planning to move in or something?"

"No. I plan to find a suitable resting spot for me nearby."

She sighed and opened the door allowing Saxophone to follow in. "Sit where ever you like." She gestured the living room as she put away groceries. Saxophone watched her go back and forth at least three times before she put everything away. Saxophone had picked the couch and chose the left side. As Chi-Chi put the food away, he took the time to look around.

The living room was clean and simple. There's four entrances: one lead to outside, another to the kitchen, third to the stairs for the second floor, and the fourth probably went to the basement. The couch faced the kitchen entrance against the wall. There's a window above it. To the left and right of the couch was a chair. In the middle had an oval shaped coffee table. There's a total of three lamps set up.

Chi-Chi came in and settled herself on one of the chairs. She had some papers with the schedule she made. "I managed to give you at least 2 hours to do your training with Gohan during the week and 5 hours on the week end. The rest of the time is where he's supposed to be doing or at."

Saxophone looked at the indicated schedule and could not read a word. "Maybe this is a good time to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I can't read English."

"What!"

"Hear me out. I was grown up with a different language and can read that language well. Since coming here, I only spoke well because I had an ability to figure a way to translate what I wanted to say and what others were saying. So, I never bothered to learn how to read it."

"You want a reading lesson?"

"Sort of. I could write down in my language what your schedule said. Should I write on this or you got a blank sheet of paper I can use?"

"You can write on this. It's your copy."

Chi-Chi proceed to tell Saxophone what each block was as he quickly wrote down his language. Some had barely enough room to squeeze it in. She also told him her time for work, so he could look after Gohan while she was away. They then discussed living quarters for Saxophone and, much to her displeasure, Piccolo. Saxophone had suggested a cave or some natural habitat nearby, but she refused saying it's too far. Since neither wanted to live right inside of the Son's house, the compromise was to build another house nearby.

Chi-Chi allowed Saxophone free reign what he wanted the interior to look like while she indicated the area. She also pointed out where she wanted the front door to be. Saxophone could determine where the back door could be. Chi-Chi decided to pay for the expenses and the workers since Saxophone had no money. He's repaying it by watching Gohan. She didn't want to scare away the workers by having Saxophone there, she did that herself. Due to the project taking a lot of time, Saxophone remained living by the waterfall until it was done.

One thing that annoyed him was the need for a disguise. Chi-Chi didn't want his presence to scare off the workers and had him wear clothes that cover certain parts of his body. He also couldn't wear some of his normal clothes due to her freaking out about causing attraction. He put up with it. Once the workers were done (around 4 months), he could start wearing normal clothes.

* * *

**A/N: **I noticed this been read, so REVIEW please?


End file.
